


2000 Oneshots

by OmACAgee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domesticated Bechloe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Post, a lot of fluff, and, eventually Bechloe Family, text convos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmACAgee/pseuds/OmACAgee
Summary: A compilation of pure fluff, fuzzy emotions and Bechloe oneshots that will give you instant diabetes, following Beca and Chloe's life as they start a new life together in Georgia. Continuations from 2000 Miles, with deleted scenes and adorable prompts to write, involving our power couple doing a whole lot of ridiculously cute activities together. (Ratings & time per chap vary)





	1. Our Girlfriends are Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since I couldn't give you guys a sequel, I came up with this brilliant idea. So, this is a new series that is a continuation from my story, 2000 Miles and is dedicated to a bunch of oneshots that these girls face later on in their relationships. No angst, no drama, no rough emotions whirled up for you guys. Just pure sweetness and funny stories that I want to write about, full of endless Bechloe and Staubrey prompts that will inflate your hearts to the max :)
> 
> Chapter Summary: That one time Beca flies to LA and her and Stacie get drunk, switch phones and read each other's text message sent to their girlfriends.
> 
> Time Setting: Two years, eight months later after Beca moved in with Chloe.
> 
> Rating: Mostly T, but conversations get very mature. Small mention of drugs, as well
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT, NOR THE SONGS MENTIONED)

_**Friday, March 17 2019, 3:45 PM** _

**B: Hey babe I made it.**

_C: Goood! :)_

_C: How was the flight? I had an unsettling feeling in my tummy all day thinking about you flying in rough weather :(_

**B: Not saying it was a smooth flight, because it wasn't, but a hell of a lot better than I thought it was going to be.**

**B: Going through Colorado was the worse with the heavy rain going on there. Hit turbulence so bad that I thought I was going to barf**

_C: My poor baby :(_

_C: How does your stomach feel now?_

**B: Eh, alright.**

**B: Once I get my bags, I'm going to stop by Starbucks and get a coffee, maybe a pastry if they look good.**

_C: Oh Starbucks sounds auhmazzzinnngg right now. Oh! Even a cake pop! Yum!_

**B: Of course YOU would like the sweetest fucking thing on that menu. The one bite I had of yours that one day gave me instant diabetes**

_C: They're so good, babe!_

**B: My cookies are a lot better…**

_C: Very true!_

_C: So are your snicker brownies_

_C: And those raspberry cream cheese rolls you made for Christmas...and that grinch hot chocolate!_

_C: OH MY GOD AND THOSE COOKIE DOUGH BARS!_

**B: Haha fell down a deep dark hole, babe**

**B: But thanks :-) I love that you have the biggest sweet tooth known to man. It makes apologizing a lot more easier if I can just make you a pan of brownies ;-)**

_C: First, you don't have to apologize often ;) and second, of course I have a sweet tooth because my girlfriend happens to be the sweetest on the shelf ;)_

_C: I'm so glad I'm marrying such a great baker. What did I do to deserve a winner like you?_

**B: Your impressive skills in bed are a good start ;-)**

**B: Also, I love baking for you :-) I love it even more when you try to help, then ask for permission with everything you do because you think you might mess it up. So fucking adorable.**

_C: Ever since I put cumin in the mixing pot instead of cinnamon when we were baking that cinnamon apple crumb cake, I'll always be cautious! They tasted awful and it was all my fault! :(_

**B: Haha!**

**B: That was hilarious. You were so upset the rest of the night. I still don't understand how you didn't smell it.**

_C: I was hormonal because my ovaries felt like they were going to burst and I was craving something sweet and cinnamony the whole day_

**B: I re-made them for you ;-)**

_C: Yes you did and I love you for that :)_

_C: Ugh, talking about all your treats you make for home makes me miss you even more :(_

**B: Wow! I see how it is, Beale.**

**B: Sure you're not only marrying me because I'm a master chef in the kitchen? ;-)**

_C: I mean…don't forget the stacks of cash that comes with your name ;)_

_C: I thought I told you-you are my sugar daddy ;)_

**B: And here I thought you loved me for me :-(**

_C: Nope!_

_C: Just your money, food, desserts, and mouth ;)_

**B: Shut up! Haha**

_***New Text Message From Stacie Conrad*** _

_S: My little munchkin! Where are you? I'm sitting at this fancy area in LAX's pickup._

**B: Stop calling me that -_-**

**B: I literally just landed. I'm waiting for my bag then going to Starbucks.**

**B: Unless you wanna take me there?**

**B: And maybe pay for my drink? ;-)**

_S: You're such a mooch!_

_S: You, Grammy winner and today's hottest music producer should pay for MY iced, skinny vanilla latte!_

**B: But I'm the guest :-(**

_S: Fuck you, no!_

_S: I'll take you to get some coffee, but bitch you're buying my drink…_

_S: Love you and can't wait to see your gorgeous face! :) xoxo_

**B: Ha whatever nerd. Be out soon.**

_***2 New Messages From Chloe Beale*** _

_C: I'm just kidding, baby. I love you :) All those other things are just pluses :)_

_C: I'm sad I wasn't able to get the time off to fly to California with you!_

**B: I love you too**

**B: It's okay. You had work and recitals to cover for school. Plus, we are going to Cancun for spring break :-D**

_C: I'm so excited! A whole week in paradise with the love of my life while she wears a skimpy bikini all day?*swoon* am I dreaming?_

**B: I ask myself that same question every morning when I wake up to your drooling, gorgeous face ;-)**

_C: It's my retainer! I can't help it :(_

_C: Also, you have no room to talk Mrs, I-Snore-Like-A-Bulldog ;)_

**B: I fucking love it. Your lisp is the best.**

**B: Next time we have sex, think you can keep that bad boy in?**

**B: And I think you're lying. I don't snore.**

_C: Lol! No Beca! I will not have sex with you while I have my retainer in my mouth. It already docks off major sexy points when I have it in._

_C: And yes you snore! One night, I woke up from a dead sleep because I thought a grown man was asleep in our bed. I almost had to grab my emergency keychain pepper spray because I was so scared. Then I saw it was only my adorable, five foot girlfriend basically in a sleep coma ;)_

**B: No way! You totally gain points. Add a face free of make up, those reading glasses, your ugly grey sweatpants and that Barden crewneck sweater and DAMN. I scored me a real hot one ;-)**

**B: Shut up I'm five two! And I still don't believe you.**

Shoving away her cell phone for now, Beca retrieves her bag from baggage claim and starts her process of leaving the airport. Duffle bag hooked over her shoulder, glasses on and hood from her jacket pulled up and over her head to camouflage into the rest of the crowd, Beca walks out of the revolving doors, stopping in place when the car she is looking for is MIA.

Then, a memory sparks up in her head about a certain conversation and Instagram photo of a devastating farewell pic of Bruce, Stacie's old SUV, who died a horrid death due to the massive amount of miles driven. Pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket again, she turns it on and searches for Stacie's contact name, then, types in a quick message to send.

_**Friday March 17th, 4:03 PM** _

**B: Hi. Awkwardly standing outside like a loser because I forgot to ask what kind of new car you drive.**

_S: I see you!_

Just as Beca reads the message to herself, a series of nonstopping, obnoxious honks are filling the peaceful, yet panicked airport aroma and she doesn't even have to tear her eyes away from the phone, look at where the sounds are coming from to already know who this jack ass could be. And never more right, Stacie pulls up closer curbside to where she is standing, driving a brand new, dark blue Hummer H3 and gushing a mouthful of absolute nonsense out the rolled down window.

Beca averts her attention as best as she could; people around the airport, despite how busy, or how late they were for their flight still couldn't ignore the high pitched squeals coming from her general direction, which also happens to turn out that it's Stacie who is creating them.

Before she knows it and way before she could even brace herself, Stacie teleports from out of the truck, swooping all of what her tiny frame consists of and swings her side to side in a the tightest bear hug possible, just like a freaking rag doll.

"I've missed you _so_ much!"

Beca this time can't respond with anything because one of Stacie's jumbo breasts is shoved directly into her windpipe, blocking all the air and all the words she tries to form from coming out. After a few grunts and strangled squeaks to let go, Stacie's violent swings involved in one of her infamous hugs stops and she easily drops Beca back down to the ground.

Blowing away all the hair now blanketed over her face and mouth, quickly throwing her hood back up over her head before her cover is blown with the attention Stacie has drawn, Beca huffs out annoyed, "dude, you _literally_ just saw me like...a month ago."

"And I've missed you every day since, munchkin," comes Stacie's nonchalant response as she slides right back into Beca's personal space and in for a much calmer hug than previous.

Minus the warm and very loud welcoming back into Los Angeles that Stacie has just greeted her with, Beca has missed her best friend greatly. Moving to Georgia and starting a new chapter in her life with Chloe has hands down been the best decision she has ever made and under no circumstances would she ever want to go back and change that decision. However, it didn't mean that leaving Stacie wasn't easy. Actually, it was the hardest thing Beca has ever had to do, and that's even two years later.

Ask Beca how she felt a month into not living in the same house as Stacie and she would tell you straight up that it felt like half her heart was missing, lost somewhere in California while she was living on the way other side of the country.

That being said, every time they have a little reunion when someone decides to take a spur of a trip down, or up to visit, it's a very special moment for the both of them, even if Beca has her usual grumpy, irritated with the whole world scowl on her face the entire time she's wrapped up like a cocoon in every single limb on Stacie's body.

She won't admit it out loud, but she secretly loves Stacie's hugs; they're very different from the ones she gets from Chloe. Stronger, more aggressive in a way, but nonetheless still warm and comfy. Probably because she's a Goddamn amazon woman with her freakish height.

Retracting her body back from the little moment they both had just soaking in each other's embrace, Beca notices a different look to Stacie's profile. Her hair, instead of the usual dark chocolate brown color Beca has been familiar with all her life is replaced with a lighter color-almost red even, along with some blonde pieces fading towards the ends, which have also gotten a little bit longer in length.

"Nice hair, bud," Beca compliments, using both hands to pull at pieces of Stacie's semi curled hair in every crazy direction possible, highly fascinated and kind of like a child would do to their mom. "What is this? A red look you're going for? _Ginger_? Trying to copy my girlfriend or what?"

Stacie swats Beca's hands away from her head, only for them to come picking right back at her hair again almost immediately, like annoying crab claws. "It's called ombré, Bec." Slapping Beca's hands away more forcefully this time, "and not red, more like _strawberry blonde."_

"You look so different!" Beca gasps as she gets a full front image of her new and transformed best friend. The only thing that hasn't changed is her monster size of legs and how she could pull off any hair color and still look hot as shit. "Wow! I'm amazed, truly. Hollywood has seriously shaped you up."

Stacie does a quick little pose, flipping her hair side to side model like while Beca falls on one knee to get the perfect view, pretends to be holding a large camera in her hands that she moves up to eye level and snaps a few photos. Enjoying the imaginary photoshoot for a bit, Stacie sobers, and nods her head over to the vehicle. "Shut up and get in the car."

"Definitely not a car," Beca snorts a laugh, tugging her bags to the trunk before placing them inside. A car is tiny, this _beast_ of a square is a truck. A fucking tank, correction. It's like Bruce hardcore popped some steroids." She looks all around in Stacie's new car, examining how nice and neat everything looks and how it still has that new car smell.

"I'm going to be real with you for a second, I'm a tall girl-"

"No shit, giraffe legs," Beca interrupts, sitting properly inside the hummer and missing the nasty scowl and eye roll she got from Stacie when saying this.

"Anyways." Turning the keys to start the ignition, Stacie backs up from her parallel parking job and merges into the oncoming traffic. "I'm a tall girl and so is Aubrey, in a way. So, I needed to invest in a truck that was big enough for the two of us if we planned on having spontaneous, spur of the moment car sex."

Beca is completely taken blindsided with this comment as she was expecting something totally different and something that hinted zero sexual innuendo. But then again, it's Stacie who she's talking to, who lacks a filter and can't leave a conversation without saying at least one thing sexual.

A shock panic flashes through Beca's eyes once she fully processes everything; the new truck, Stacie wanting a big enough vehicle to fuck her girlfriend in while also still being comfy. " _Please_...for the love of _God_ , tell me that you two haven't had sex in the seat I'm currently sitting in and if you have, _please_ tell me you steamed, washed and vacuumed the seats?"

The guilty look Stacie flashes Beca is enough confirmation to cause her to shoot up from the seat, scan the material from any stains, or whatever nastiness she may have just been sitting in and seeing this all unfolds causes Stacie to break, throwing her head back laughing in the driver's seat.

"You're such a bitch," Beca mutters under her breath when it's obvious that Stacie is just pushing her buttons like she always does and how she was gullible enough to believe her. She sits back down in the seat, slowly regaining her previous position back to normal while crossing her arms above her chest, highly unamused.

Stacie sobers from her laughs, poking Beca in the ribs to get her to ease up and take a joke. "If we were talking about my seat, then the answer would've been yes... _multiple_ times in fact."

Gross. "And you call Chloe and I bunny rabbits who can't control their hormones. You and Aubrey are ten times worse."

"I wonder which one of us has the most sex." Stacie's entire body lights up at the possibility of where this conversation is heading. Beca, on the other hand, holds her breath, really not wanting to hear what's next to come flying out of her friend's mouth. "How often do the two of you have sex?"

"Stacie," Beca whines like a child; she's all for bragging to her inner self about how much her and Chloe go at it and honestly, their sex life, now that they live together and have been living together for a while has never been healthier. But talking about sex out loud still irks her a bit, even if it's just Stacie who she's talking to. "Why does it matter?"

Not easing up off this conversation easy, "Babe, we are bonding! Having girl talk! Catching up for lost time!" Stacie counters with a flail to her hand that isn't operating the steering wheel, listing off some pretty reasonable excuses for wanting to know about Chloe and Beca's sex life. "Best friends talk about this stuff all the time! Live a little and open yourself up to me!"

Somethings in life are meant to be private for a reason. For example, sex, or anything mature that happens in the bedroom between two people in a relationship. There's also some things in life that Stacie just can't seem to get by her deluded mindset and realize they shouldn't be talked about with other people out loud and knowing this, Beca should've expected the inevitable fight with this conversation and how Stacie wouldn't let up until she has won.

"Fine!" Seeing really no way out of this conversation for once in her life since usually in the past, she'd book it to her room and lock herself inside until Stacie gradually forgot about the conversation, but now that she is roomless, locked in a car with the culprit who is death staring her for answers, she might as well spill. Plus, it's just Stacie and it's someone who she feels comfortable with and tells everything to anyways, except the whole sex portion, that is. Bobbing her head side to side in deep thought, "probably, like, three to four times a week. Some days...multiple times."

Stacie's jaws hangs slack and her eyebrows shoot up pass her hairline at this and Beca actually impresses herself when she thinks about the amount of times her and Chloe do the dirty. Maybe Stacie is right and they were animals. "You _sly_ dog!" Then the look of proudness washes over Stacie's features and Beca can't help but shake her head with a chuckle. Stacie is one of a kind, that's for sure. "Aubrey and I are around the same ballpark as an estimate. Would be a lot more if we weren't so crammed with school, but even then, we make time for each other."

"Well _duh_ , she's living with someone who should've majored in sex Ed and is a hidden succubus." Beca snorts a laugh all while Stacie nods her head agreeing. No arguing there because Beca knows she is right.

Stacie Conrad has one emotion that is constant, and that emotion is _horny_. 

All the fucking time 

"Actually and you won't believe me when I say it, but Aubrey is the one who initiates most of the sex."

This is more than a little hard to believe. Stickler Aubrey, who is constantly stressed about school and life, hardly ever lets her hair down and is a complete control freak? Did Stacie get a new girlfriend and forget to mention about it to Beca? No way in Hell can Beca picture Aubrey being the one in the relationship who wants the most sex. That's like imagining pigs flying; it's just not possible.

"I'm serious, asshole!" Stacie says while sending a single punch to Beca's arm. She must've seen the skeptical look on Beca's features as she tried her hardest to imagine Aubrey being the hornier one out of her and Stacie. "She's a freak! All that bottled up stress and tension, she has to get rid of it somehow and what better way to do it than burn it off in the sheets, especially when she has a girlfriend as hot as _moi_."

Beca rolls her eyes at Stacie gloating herself, which she can't even argue. Even Aubrey is very attractive is her own gross, bossy way. Chloe and her have these types of conversations about this all the time and how together, Stacie and Aubrey, if scientifically possible, would make the hottest kid. "I guess it's kinda the same with Chloe and I. Out of us two, who do you think wants the most sex in the relationship?"

Overconfident with her answer and doesn't waste a single second before answering, "Chloe, for sure. Redheads are secret freaks too. " Expecting this answer, Beca shakes her head, forming a smug smirk on her face that is enough to tell Stacie she is way wrong. "You?!" Stacie screeches, turning her head to look away from the road and directly at Beca (which is fine because they're stuck in traffic. Yay to being back in California where this is normal).

Beca holds her hands up in defense while mouthing a not so innocent "guilty," and then laughs at Stacie's look a pure shock that's stuck to her face like super glue. "My girlfriend is _hot_! Can you blame me?"

"Wow," Stacie breathes, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm truly _shooked_ hearing this, Mitchell. You were so... _awkward_ when sex was brought up before." Little does Stacie know that this is still a real thing. Only thing that's different is it takes her a while to warm up before it just becomes comfortable to talk about. "What's your favorite type of sex with Chloe?"

"What do you mean?" Beca arches a brow, not fully understanding.

"I mean, like, morning sex, shower sex, angry sex, make up sex, having toys involved sex, role playing sex," Stacie lists and Beca's sure she could've gone on longer than where she stopped her from continuing, already getting her drift and knew by any more it was heading for dangerous territory.

"Honestly, all of them are mind blowing and since we hardly ever fight, so make up sex and angry sex are automatically disqualified and role playing is… not _us_ and though including toys are fun, but not my favorite, I'd have to say morning sex," Beca admits after processing all of that. It's weird how comfortable she feels saying all of this personal stuff to Stacie. Never would she have thought that talking about sex so freely would be something she'd enjoy so much. "Something about waking up to the most beautiful thing on this Earth gets me going, plus her raspy sleep voice is _super_ sexy."

"Ooohh, morning sex is good, I must admit. My favorite, however, has to be shower sex, or the whole toys deal. We recently got a strap on, her brilliant idea, and we decided to watch some porn while we fuck each other-"

"Oh my God." Okay, Beca may be more open to talk about these things with Stacie, her best friend, but the thought of Aubrey engaging in any sexual activity makes her so uncomfortable and creeps her the fuck out. There's a line drawn regarding this conversation and Stacie fucking _flew_ over it. For her personal sanity, she still tries to convince herself that Aubrey is a virgin, just to erase the scarring images of Aubrey getting it on with her best friend.

Beca profusely shakes her head back and forth, trying to get rid of the poisonous images. "Stop right there. Don't need to hear the details."

"But, Becs, it's so hot the way she-"

"So anywho!"Beca abruptly clears her throat, drilling her attention out the window and directly on the lines of traffic joining them on the highway.

Stacie shrugs innocently, but Beca appreciates that she doesn't try to push the conversation any further and accepts her blatant way of hastily changing the subject. Any more torturing and Beca would explode with uncomfortable prickles.

"I'm going to text Chloe real quick," Beca announces, pulling out her phone and scrolls down her messages to find her girlfriend's contact name.

"Tell the fiancée I said hi!" Stacie gushes with a dopey, toothy smile that is twice the size of her face and at first, Beca didn't understand what she was saying. Then it clicks when she puts two and two together and realizes that marrying Chloe is a legit _thing_ now.

It's not so much frequent as it was the days after proposing, but still, it takes her for a loop that she actually gets to marry Chloe when December comes around. Who would've thought that she'd score herself such a rare gem.

_**Friday March 17th, 4:30 PM** _

**B: Hey baby, here with Stacie. She says hi, by the way.**

_C: Aw! Tell her I said hi too! :)_

_C: How is she?! I haven't seen her since the trip we took last year during Halloween again to see them!_

**B: She's good. Changed up the hair color, bought a new impressive truck.**

**B: Seems to be doing well. Haven't seen the new house yet though.**

_C: I did see a post on instagram and her hair looked way lighter, but I was too focused on how cute of a photo it was of her and Aubrey. They're so precious :D_

**B: I beg to differ**

**B: We are WAY cuter ;-)**

_C: That, we are babe :)_

_C: Miss you already :)_

**B: Miss you too**

**B: School and everything was good today?**

_C: Yep! My students are already asking when my fiancee is going to come and visit ;)_

_C: Got quite the fanbase, babe._

**B: Tell them hopefully soon! I'm messing around with some mash ups for Alex Aiono and William Singe, so work wise I shouldn't be that busy.**

_C: Did they ask you for some help? Aren't they YouTube stars?_

**B: Yeah they did and are. I'm kinda hanging low on taking up albums because one more year and my big project with Emily will start, which she has already written a kick ass song called "Starving" that I've already done some dabbles to. Plus, I have the book to write, so I don't want to get ahead of myself and take on more than I can handle.**

**B: This mashup is going to be sick tho! Black Beatles, Confessions and No problem are being sung together.**

_C: Any mash up with Usher is a definite hit!_

_C: And anything created by you is even better! How exciting!_

_C: Can I get a preview with you singing them? ;)_

**B: Mmmm maybe ;-)**

**B: I'll sing if you give me a strip tease**

_C: You love when I dance for you, huh?_

**B: Fuck yes.**

**B: You're a damn good dancer and your hips….GOOD LORD the way you move your hips is sinful**

_C: Well then you have yourself a deal m'lady ;)_

A static, preppy voice appears in the air, " _Welcome to Starbucks! My name is Christine, what can I get started for yah?"_ The overly elated voice rings through Stacie's car, startling Beca that they have made it to Starbucks so fast.

"Pumpkin spice," Beca says quickly when Stacie is caught waiting for her order to give to the barista.

"Um... _what_?" Stacie tones screams surprised by the request and the only thing Beca can do is shrug her shoulders, brushing it off.

Chloe brought one home one day after work and let her have a sip because she wouldn't stop bagging on the drink and how it's so _basic_ and complicated. Also, way more expensive. After that one little sip, it's became Beca's constant order whenever she went to Starbucks on the way to work. It's not only surprisingly delicious, but also it reminded her of Chloe and the smell of home back down in Georgia.

"Oh! And get me a scone." Beca adds, remembering that she should eat something after that wild flight she just had. It took a while for her stomach to settle, but now, and getting a look at all the cute little pasty items on the menu are making her hungry for a snack.

Stacie allows the abnormal request in coffee choice, but not without a black, deadpanned facial expression and gives the girl on the speaker their order. Beca listens to everything for a while, hearing the order's total and falls back into texting Chloe after catching how much it was going to cost.

Not that it really mattered because not trying to toot her own horn, but still tooting her own horn in a way, this new job, record sales for her album, along with Diplo's were inflating her debit card and wallet to maximum capacity.

**B: What are your plans for tonight?**

_C: Well I just warmed up some leftovers from dinner last night and now I'm watching the bachelor with Tank and Buttercup :)_

_C: Maybe make some sweet tea :)_

**B: :-(**

**B: I'm missing our bachelor night.**

_C: Don't worry, I'm DVRing it for you so we can watch it the day you come back :)_

**B: God, you're so good to me.**

**B: I fucking love you**

_C: And I love you more :)_

All of a sudden, Beca's phone is smacked out of her hand, dropping into the floor where her feet are at and is replaced with "gimme fingers" that belong to Stacie. "Okay love bird, give me your debit card."

Beca rolls her eyes but obliges, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out her debit card before dropping into Stacie's hand.

Stacie flashes a wide smile with appreciative "thanks" and gives the cashier the metallic card, but not without her squealing out the window when she realizes who it is exactly sitting in the passenger seat.

"You're Beca Mitchell!" The cashier, who is practically buzzing with excitement whispers this quiet loudly out the window and Beca is thanking this girl greatly for not making a big scene about it. "I love your music! How's Chloe?" The cashier asks this question out of the blue, but also seems genuinely curious on how her wife to be is doing.

"Awh thanks. She's really good. Enjoying her teaching life back in Georgia while also whipping me into shape." Beca replies with half the size smile this girl is sporting on her face, which is honestly pretty damn impressive because the corners of her mouth basically touch her ears. This had to be the best thing about her fans; they always asked about her relationship with Chloe first before diving head on into the questions whether she'd sign this, or take a picture with them, or please say this in my Snapchat video. With this, it actually seemed like they cared about her personal life rather than just the title of being considered a well known celebrity.

Beca offers to sign something of hers, which the first thing she grabs is her Starbucks apron and it makes her laugh. She has signed a lot of strange things over the past couple years, but this one had to be the funniest.

"She was adorable," Stacie comments when pulling away from the drive through, stabbing a straw through her venti iced coffee and taking a sip. "Pretty sure you made that girl's whole year."

Beca shrugs, taking a cautious sip of her drink and moaning when the taste of a perfectly made pumpkin spice coffee hits her tastebuds. Ripping off the corner piece of her blueberry, cream cheese scone, she shoves it in her mouth. "Music?" She asks with a mouthful, reaching to turn on the personal, customized multi colored radio that Stacie had installed, but not prepared for the eruption of bass to shake the entire truck when The Weeknds' "Party Monster" blares through the speakers.

Swallowing the lump of food down,"Subs?!" Beca exclaims over the music and throbbing bass that she feels inside booming her skull. It reminds her of being back in the club, or working late at the studio with Selena and Diplo, all the memories from Atlantic hitting her at once and she's so ecstatic she could scream.

Stacie, for the sake of her vocal cords, turns down the music so she could hear everything without having to yell it over the music. "We all know you're a bass head," Stacie says, smirking when Beca knows damn right her label fits her perfectly. "Diplo actually installed them for me. Aubrey says she loves it because of the way her body vibrates, more specifically her _lady region_." Over her shoulder, she shoots a suggestive wink; Beca tries not to allow her cringe to come out all that obvious but it's hard to do so when she is sitting in the exact seat that Aubrey has been turned on in.

Using everything in her willpower to shake that off though, Beca turns the music back up, feeling more at home and glad to be back in California with her best friend by her side.

* * *

_**Friday, March 17 6:34 PM** _

_C: Babe! I just got your picture message. Sparky is SO cute!_

_C: And that little green sweater!_

**B: What about me? :-(**

**B: I'm cuter right?**

The picture Beca sent to Chloe once bursting through the door of Stacie and Aubrey's house and a tiny animal came galloping along the tiles, catching her attention, was a selfie of her, face smushed up against the cheek of a black and white pig while she put on the cheesiest smile she could muster up for the camera. She also sent a short video of Sparky oinking with pure joy when Stacie was feeding him watermelon for a treat, thinking Chloe would no doubt bounce off the walls with emotion seeing this adorable scene go down.

The pig is a weird choice of pet to have, especially for Stacie, but Beca can't sit there, lie and say the animal isn't really fucking cute because that wouldn't be true. However, she still thinks the two are just fattening him up, just so they can cook him up and have an all you can eat bacon buffet.

Stacie isn't really too fond of this little brainstorm mustered up inside Beca's head when she brings this issue up though, and it usually results in a firm smack to the side of a head and a harsh, "you're dumb! Shut the Hell up!" to get her to mutter out a teasing " _just kidding._ "

_C: I don't know baby…_

_C: You saw that nose! That precious pink nose! Oh my gosh, would it surprise you if I said I am crying?_

**B: Haha! Absolutely not.**

**B: You cry at everything, happy or sad.**

**B: Remember The Jungle Book incident? You cried and wouldn't stop crying when they started singing the bare necessities**

_C: Sorry I have a heart and that was touching, Bec! Basically brought me back to my childhood!_

**B: Haha whatever, loser**

_C: Oh my! The video is even CUTER and once again I'm crying!_

**B: You're adorable :-)**

_C: That pig is adorable! So chubby and precious! I can't believe I haven't seen him in person yet!_

_C: Baby, we should get one!_

**B: No way Jose.**

**B: One more pet and we'd have a zoo haha**

**B: I'm perfectly fine with my trifecta of amazing people in our household :-)**

_C: No fun :(_

_C: But nice cover up ;)_

_C: How's Aubrey!?_

**B: She's good. I only briefly saw her once I got in because she had clinicals tonight till late, I guess. She promised to call you tomorrow.**

_C: Yay! I miss that girl :)_

_C: You eat yet?_

**B: Nope. Stacie and I are going out to eat to our favorite sports bar for some wings and beer.**

**B: Green beer, to be exact! Don't you feel special that it's your holiday? ;-)**

_C: Yum! Well I hope you two have fun!_

_C: Are you inferring that I'm Irish because I have red hair?_

**B: Yes! And you are!**

_C: So! Not all redheads are from Ireland, baby. Plus, both my parents have red hair, so obviously my brothers and I were going to have it also lol_

**B: Name one person who has red hair, but isn't Irish. I'll wait…**

_C: Julianne Moore_

_C: Amy Adams!_

_C: Megan Fox, Olivia Wilde and that 50 Shades of Grey guy are all Irish but don't have red hair!_

**B: You see, I bet they have some Irish in them.**

**B: Also, unfair! 50 shades guy has a fucking accent!**

_C: Lol! You're the worst!_

_C: Well I hope you drink a lot of green beer for me! I'll be there in spirit ;)_

**B: Good, but it won't be the same because my leprechaun is back down in Georgia :-'(**

_C: Oh my goodness the tear lol such a dork!_

_C: I'm going to bed early because one, I'm exhausted, two, you aren't here keeping me company and three, I have to wake up even earlier tomorrow morning :(_

_C: Can I call you real quick, or are you busy?_

**B: Nope, go ahead. Basically read my mind anyways :-)**

When Beca's phone lights up with Chloe's name big and bold on the screen, her body explodes with a volcano amount of explicit happiness, even already known that Chloe was planning on calling her. It happens every time honestly; Beca gets hit with this second wave of joy when it's her girlfriend texting, or calling her.

"Hey you." Beca walks outside to take in the scenery of the backyard and how Aubrey and Stacie picked a perfectly well placed house to sit on the back porch and still see the Hollywood landmark sign.

She absorbs the peaceful aroma outside, the slight breeze and faint smell of chlorine coming from the small pool in the backyard. Holding the phone up to her ear, she takes her shoes off, rolls up the ends of her jeans as far as they can go (which isn't much because they're skinny jeans) and dips her toes in the chilled, clear water.

" _Hi, baby,"_ Chloe's voice already takes a pretty hefty toll on Beca's insides with only the short greeting. By the volume and tiredness in her tone, Beca could have assumed, if not already known, that Chloe is about to head to bed. Also the lisp is a clear indicator that she's already in bed, probably laying down with the lights off. " _Just wanted to call and hear your voice. I miss you tons."_

"You just saw me this morning." Beca snorts, hovering her hand of the ripples of water from the pool.

" _I know, but I still miss you!"_ Beca can hear Chloe's pout clear as day through the phone. " _The bed is so much colder without you to spoon."_

Beca will _never_ admit this out loud because it docks a lot of her "bad ass points," but ever since moving in with Chloe, falling asleep next to her every night (mostly every night, unless she was touring) she found a strange appreciation for being the little spoon. Chloe always held her tight in her arms, not too loose, not to tight, but the perfect amount that made falling asleep that much comfier. Of course, her ego gets deflated and she'll spoon Chloe, earning her alpha title back, but most the times, Chloe's the one who does most of the cuddling and holding, not that Beca is complaining.

" _At least I have Tank here who snores just like you."_

"I do _not_ snore!" Beca can clearly hear Chloe laughing on the other line and of course, the sound is contagious and she ends up laughing too, even though she's trying to prove a point.

" _I love your snores, baby. It helps me fall asleep at night."_

Beca doesn't fight against this one; she has those certain things in her room that helps her fall asleep, such as listen to music, or the sound of a fan running. Without any of these things, she struggles finding a comfortable position to fall asleep, so she understands and also finds it heart melting that Chloe needs her "snoring" to go to sleep.

Pushing away the warm tingling feeling in her chest, she looks down at her wedding ring that shimmers brightly under the glow from the sunset and she brushes her thumb along the bold, engraved numbers **2000** that sit on the underside of the ring. "I can't wait to marry you."

There's a beat of silence where neither of them say anything; Chloe doesn't need to because Beca already knows what her response is going to be. Sounds of crickets chirping and Sparky's random oinks from his little play house out back are the only noises she hears other than Chloe's breathing through the other line and that's perfectly okay.

" _You know how easy it is to make me cry, jerk,"_ is Chloe's halfheartedly response and there's a crack to her voice that Beca can tell she is trying to keep the water works at bay without her noticing. " _But I can't wait to marry you either."_

There's a weight pressed up against Beca's chest and though it should be uncomfortable, it isn't. It's a type of pressure that has a mixture between fear, excitement, and an overwhelming amount of love all at the same time and all these are there because of the realization that she's marrying her soulmate at the end of this year. Fear is there because she's terrified that she'll mess this whole thing up, but she's also excited- _so_ fucking excited to say those two innocent words the day of the ceremony that will change their lives forever.

And then there's love; all the love she has piled up head to toe throughout the two years and seven months of being together towards Chloe that outweighs every bit of fear she may have in her body about getting married.

Her eyes become misty when thinking about all of this, and she looks up to the pink and orange California sky, blinking the tears away before they end up falling. "Oh you can't wait to marry me either?" Beca mocks in her best impression of someone with a lisp, redirecting the mood because she doesn't want to get teased from her asshole of a best friend that big bad Beca Mitchell is crying before they got out on their wing date.

Chloe gasps some sort of scoff into the phone, which only tugs at the corners of Beca's mouth into an even wider grin. " _Shut up!"_ And she can hear the slurping as Chloe pulls the retainer out of her mouth before speaking again, this time more clearly. " _You're so mean to me!"_ And she's laughing adorably when exclaiming this, sending a tidal wave of warm tingles down Beca's spine and then some.

"Am not! I tell you every day how much I love your retainer accent! Hell, it gives you a killer fucking smile, which I'm not one to complain about."

" _Uh huh, whatever, kiss ass."_

"You know," Beca starts, knowing Chloe is going to love that next hong that comes out of her mouth. "We haven't done it in a very long time, but you wanna _heat_ _up_ this convo? Just like we use to; it'll be like old times."

There's a beat of silence on Chloe's end. Beca can pretty much hear the clogs turning in Chloe's head as she considers the offer laid out on the table. She hums in thought, dragging out the time it takes for her to respond and Beca knows she's doing it on purpose.

" _What are you wearing?"_ Chloe also purposely lowers her voice in a volume that coils Beca's insides into a rock tight knot. It's been a hot second hearing Chloe's voice reach that low of note and she's here to admit out loud that Chloe's phone sex voice has greatly been missed.

Trying not to fall down the rabbit hole without one tiny request, "before we start, put your retainer back in," she eggs it on with a bite to her bottom lip, already knowing the answer that's about to come.

" _Beca, no!"_ Chloe's voices heightens again into a childlike whine, and that's really the breaking point that sends Beca falling off the edge into the lawn, letting out a good laugh. " _I don't feel sexy with that thing in!"_

"But baby you are sexy, retainer in and all! I'm not joking when I tell you that a good lisp really fucking turns me on," Beca half growls hungrily while protesting Chloe's response to her little request. She speaks nothing but the truth and hearing Chloe's lisp does nothing but revs her up like a well built sports car.

" _I'm going to sleep, knuckle head!"_ But it does nothing in changing her girlfriend's mind. " _I love you very much, even though you're a pain in the behind."_

"I love you too," Beca shakes her head with a toothy grin, getting up from the pool and retrieving a towel nearby to dry her feet. "I hope you have a good day at work tomorrow. Kiss the boy and girl for me don't cha?"

" _Will do, buttercup,"_ Chloe's sentence is interrupted by a small yawn. " _Talk to you tomorrow,"_ she mumbles drowsily into the phone, half asleep already Beca can tell. " _I miss you."_

"I miss you too. A lot."

Beca knows that it has only been roughly… eight hours since the last time she saw Chloe when she drove them to the airport for Beca's flight. She knows that she's been traveling a lot with her job and the distance apart should just become natural to them by now and they shouldn't be missing each other so much so soon.

But that's the great thing Beca loves about it, too. That she can miss someone a painfully amount in the mere matter of seconds of being apart. Honestly, she's never had that sort of bond connection with anyone in her life before, so having it with Chloe is something she cherishes.

"Sweet dreams, Chlo."

* * *

_**Friday March 17th, 9:23 PM** _

Beca and Stacie both stumble inside the house, bellies stuffed to maximum capacity with hot wings and fries while also buzzing a little bit from the amount of green beer they drank, all thanks to Saint Patrick's day. Stacie heads to the fridge and snags a six rack of Bud Light Limes to bring into the living room where Beca is sprawled out on the lovesac like a bloated starfish.

"I'm surprised your image was kept pretty low-key at the bar tonight." Beca struggles to lift her head up from the reclined position to face Stacie, who is is setting down the beer and walking over to their home theater system and turning on a playlist for background noise. "We only got bothered like...five times, maybe six. I was expecting a line of fangirls to be bursting through the bar doors once the rumors went around that _thee_ Beca Mitchell is back in LA visiting.

"Crazy what camouflage will do to your image," Beca snorts, slamming her head back into the cushions because it took way too much effort keeping it up. Stacie was right though. Tonight Beca was only asked a few times for pictures and signings from a random fan that scrambled to find anything remotely acceptable for her to write sharpie all over. For that, she can thank a black baseball cap, her hood up and a shit ton of beer for keeping her image under the ropes.

It's not that Beca doesn't enjoy interacting with her fans; she actually enjoys it a lot more than she ever thought she would. It was crazy to see how dedicated and faithful they were to her music and them asking so much about her personal life made it ten times better. The thing about tonight, however, was that she didn't have much time with Stacie before she left late Sunday night and flew back to Georgia, so she wanted as much alone time with her best friend as she could get during this quick weekend, even if it was just kicking her ass at darts and chugging contests.

"I've missed you so much, B," Stacie says while tossing an unopened beer at Beca for her to catch and cranks open one for herself. Gulping majority of the can in a single drink, very similar to what guys do, Stacie places the can over a nearby placeholder because she knows it would be her head on a silver platter if Aubrey found marks on her precious mahogany coffee table and leans her back on the couch.

Sparky takes the invitation, happily trotting along the wooden floor tile, reaching his front legs up on the couch that Stacie is sitting on, but isn't strong nor capable enough to pull himself up without a helping hand from Stacie. Scooping him up in her arms and placing a few peppered kisses to the top of his head, Stacie sets him in her lap, snuggling him with a blanket as the finishing touch.

All Beca can take from the action is damn, this pig is spoiled. She can only imagine what Stacie and Aubrey's kid would be like, _good lord_.

"LA isn't the same without you," Stacie mutters, nails scratching the top of Sparky's head and he quickly wastes no time in closing his eyes under the feeling.

Beca scoffs, cranking open the can and sipping away all the foam from the brim. "Oh _yes_. I bet it's even sunnier up here without my gloomy self walking the streets of LA."

"That's exactly why it's not the same! There needs to be some clouds on really sunny days or the brightness just becomes unbearable," Stacie groans, throwing her head back on the couch. "I'm excited for you though. My best friend is getting married. Who would've thought you'd be tied down! I sure as Hell didn't."

Beca can raise her hand up high as she was also one to believe that she would never be in a position that she is right now when speaking about love and relationships. It all was sort of tacky, to say the least; the clique dinner dates, the constant nauseating "I love you's," the domesticated lifestyle with a partner you'd spend the rest of your life with.

And don't get her started on the marriage bandwagon because she would have a mouthful to spill with that one.

"When you asked Chloe to marry you, was it an "ah ha!" moment where you just _knew_ , or what? Cause it's still hard to believe that a stubborn one like you allowed someone into that little bubble of yours and got down on one knee." Stacie asks interested.

Beca takes a gander at her wedding ring band on her finger, the shimmer from the diamond gives her all the answers possible and she can't help but smile widely at the image, but also the fact that she is tied down.

And it's the greatest fucking feeling in the world.

"I mean, I was planning on doing it; I know I wanted to someday get married to Chloe. During that time I asked, I was wrapped up inside an inner battle between if I should just go for it or not." Beca shrugs, twisting the silver ring gently around her knuckles, completely missing the way Stacie is so entranced by the story with her fixated eyes stuck to her like glue. "I was shitting my pants, to say the least, but then I kept thinking, it's just Chloe, the love of my life. It shouldn't be scary if it was just her and that's when I had a magic eight ball moment and it told me to "do it now, or forever wish you had." So, I sacked up and asked."

"And she said _yes_ ," Stacie gushes and Beca can hear a hint of tears sneaking their way up Stacie's throat and the way her eyes are layering over with a glassy sheet. Or it could be all wrong and the glossy haze in her eyes is just from the amount of drinking they've been doing tonight.

She's already told Stacie this story multiple times, so she would've thought the waterworks would be long gone by now. Guess not.

"That's beautiful, Becs. And now I'm going to be your maid of honor! I'm already planning your bachelorette party!"

This isn't too surprising, knowing it's Stacie who's in charge of all the fun stuff before the actual wedding. Chances are, tickets and gambling money are already booked for a trip down to Las Vegas, ready to take Sin City by the horns and tear shit up. Half the times she doesn't know who's more excited about the wedding, her or Stacie.

"You're such a nerd," Beca snickers and rolls her eyes when Stacie proudly praises herself, unaffected by the insult. She takes another drink of her beer before finishing it completely, setting it down on the coffee table before her hand is replaced with another unopened one.

"Wow," Stacie breathes, shaking her head with full disbelief. "You're getting _married,_ " and repeats for the second time tonight and all Beca can do is snicker, her head nodding because this information has been something that she has already processed, already connected the all the dots and put all the pieces together. "Next thing you'll drop on me is that I'm going to be an Aunt."

Immediately after it's out of Stacie's mouth, Beca's breath hitches as a reflex at the bomb dropped, which hints at such a crazy subject to talk about. Of course, her and Chloe have gone through the whole "do you ever want kids?" and they both mutually came out and admitted that it'd be nice to have a little Beca or Chloe running around the house, bringing so much ruckus, causing trouble, and no doubt will probably be chased non stopped by Tank. They aren't ready for that leap though; both of them, which is another thing they agreed on. So knowing that part is already done with, it's just the fact that everyday spent with Chloe, especially after the wedding, just marks and ticks down the seconds until they _are_ ready for kids.

Ready to bring another life into their crazy, extraordinary life.

It's really fucking scary and exciting all at the same time and Beca tries her hardest not to really think about it because the topic brings its own tidal wave of emotions that she is awful with dealing with. It makes her palms sweat, her heart race and her stomach does somersaults at the image of her being a mom. Like a legit _mom_ , who picks up her kid at school after work, or cooks dinner for the family while listening to her kid's day at school. A real life mom who changes diapers, and picks up their baby before patting their back to burp them. _Jesus_ , if that doesn't sound fucking weird, she doesn't know what will

"Shut up," Beca finally manages to reply, trying her best to brush of Stacie's comment to make it seem like it didn't take a toll on head.

They spend the night drinking the entire six pack of beer until running out, then eventually moved on to harder stuff that Stacie found in the freezer, which was that God awful Jim's Beam whiskey m Aubrey had such a strong love for. Stacie talks about school and how her master's program will literally be the death of her, all while Beca reassures her that she's being overly dramatic and soon, she'll be a super rich engineer, who makes a shit ton of money and has a smoking hot wife, who also happens to be an orthodontist and lives in this fancy nice house with their mini micro pig named Sparky.

Beca goes into a little more detail about the book she is currently writing, informing and elating Stacie like a balloon with an _unholy_ amount of excitement when she announces there is a whole chapter dedicated to their friendship and the times they grew up together. She also gives Stacie the VIP tickets to hers and Diplo's first spring tour they're going on right after her mini vacation with Chloe in Cancun and earns herself another ear piercing squeal of pure happiness.

The tour by itself isn't huge, nor worldwide, but she going to be on the road a lot, singing a bunch of songs and living the life of a rockstar, which is pretty neat. It's her last real big thing going on while she wraps up the book and starts to settle down a bit before the wedding. Music wise, after her own personal album dropped has been mostly chill, not much really going on in that department, other than little projects here and there. Selena is still texting her every other day about a future collab and of course, Beca is marking her calendar to set something up, so there's that to look forward too.

It's around eleven when keys to the front door are heard jingling around from outside and soon, an exhausted looking blonde wearing a set of dark blue scrubs comes stumbling in and straight for her girlfriend's lap. Sparky awakes like the living dead at the sound of another person entering the house; Beca assumes with experience from Tank and Buttercup that he's familiar already with Aubrey's daily schedule and has been waiting for her to get home all day.

"My loves," Aubrey cooes lovingly when her eyes catch Sparky cuddled up in Stacie's lap. She gives her lovin' in the form of kisses to Sparky for a bit until she redirects her attention to Stacie, who is giving her _goo-goo_ eyes while watching the interaction.

"Aubrey!" Beca cheers when she sees her waddle her way over to Stacie before collapsing on top. She may or may not be buzzing pretty hard right now, thanks to the hard liquor Stacie brought out and decided it would be a lot of fun to get shit faced drunk and catch up like old times. "Chloe is pretty certain that I have a cavity in my mouth, but I think I don't. Would you check?" As she slurs out this nonsense to Aubrey, Beca hooks a finger inside her cheek, pulling it away from her cheek and opens her mouth up wide to show her where it is hurting. It also flies over her head that Aubrey still has like, three more years of dental school before she becomes certified orthodontist and wouldn't even be able to fix her tooth if she was serious or not.

"Does it look like I have the tools or patience to check right now, Beca?" Aubrey snaps, but shakes her head with a small chuckle, which kind of goes against her sarcastic retort. Turning to face her girlfriend, who is displaying the dopiest smile known to man under a set of two droopy, bloodshot eyes, she gives another shake to her head, snickering. "You two look like you're having fun."

"I'm drunk," Stacie admits with an even more lopsided smile, pressing her cheek up against Aubrey's chest. "You smell like peppermint toothpaste and lidocaine," she mumbles-well more like slurs this into Aubrey's chest.

"How much have you had to drink...and is that my Jim Beam!?" Aubrey yanks the newly half empty bottle of the table, shoving it into her girlfriend's face, who's eyes scream that she is a proud type of guilty, but her actions with shaking her head erratically deny the question. Ignoring Stacie's toothy grin, "Guess you're buying me a new bottle."

Stacie's mouth goes from smiling to gaping and then she's pointing an accusing finger at Beca who can only freeze under the spotlight and Aubrey's intense glare. "That bitch drank most of it!" Which isn't all a lie. It's very rare and surprises her every time, but once in a while, she'll crave dark liquor, probably because Chloe loves all those really girly, fruity drinks that are pure sugar and is never really around the hard stuff other than 1800 Tequila.

"Then you're buying me a handle of this, midget." Aubrey scowls, but her face morphs into a teasing (but also maybe not teasing) half smile when Beca's features scream terrified for her life. Still to this day after knowing the blonde for a couple years now, she will admit (not out loud) that Aubrey scares the living shit out of her.

"How was looking at teeth all day, babe?" Stacie reroutes the conversation, gaining Aubrey's attention back fir the sake of Beca's well being.

Aubrey sighs, loling her head back and giving Stacie a clear shot to kiss a trail up her neck to the underside of jaw. "Same old, same old. One guy had a total freak out when the dentist told him he needed a root canal. He said he didn't want to get the numbing shots in his mouth and wanted to be put to sleep with gas. Talk about drama queen." She rolls her eyes explaining this and cups Stacie's cheeks with a hand before placing a kiss over her smushed lips.

"Sounds like you need a shot," Beca says, only for Stacie to light up and egg it on.

They push the bottle closer to Aubrey, who is contemplating the challenge with an arched brow as they start to cheer " _shot, shot, shot_ " over and over again until she finally caves, taking a long, big swig of whiskey and blowing out the burn from the liquid.

Beca cheers after Aubrey takes the shot like a champ, throwing a triumphing fist into the air briefly before it falls flaccid into her lap when Aubrey and Stacie start to become a lot more touchy with each other than they were before. At the first _not-so-innocent-kiss,_ Beca averts her attention away from the couple, fighting off the buggy feeling in her gut of missing Chloe back home.

For the time being, Beca looks literally anywhere inside the house besides the mushy, kissing couple and swings out her phone to distract herself from the noises. Stacie releases Aubrey up from her lap after giving her a few proper welcome home kisses and smacks her butt playfully as she announces that their bed is calling her name. Saying their goodbyes after putting the liquor bottle back in the freezer where she demands it stays for the rest of the night, Beca waves Aubrey off as she walks up the staircase and heads inside her room for the rest of the night.

"God, I love her." Stacie admits all of a sudden, eyes fixated at the stairs where Aubrey once was and looking absolutely moonstruck by the blonde. "Fucking crazy right? Hearing that come from me?"

Hell, it's still just as shocking as the first time Stacie called Beca up and told her she dropped the L bomb on Aubrey. She was freaking out of course, scared that she rushed into it and they weren't ready for that step yet, but Aubrey mutually felt the exact same way; she was just waiting for the perfect time to say it. Stacie lived most her life with exes and never once said those words to them, so hearing that she meant it when accidentally letting it slip to Aubrey brought nothing but warmth and happiness to Beca.

"Chloe still up?" Stacie asks, breaking Beca's attention away from her phone.

In reality, this whole time she had just been skimming through every social media and landed on Instagram where Chloe posted a Saint Patrick's Day selfie that read, " _kiss me, I'm Irish,_ " as the caption. Her hair, for whatever reason, looked a lot more red today than it did yesterday (Beca thinks it's because all the gingers have this sort of magic power that brightens their hair color on this specific holiday) and her eyes looked insanely blue in contrast to her hair.

Thanks to her private Instagram account that she set up- technically it was Cassidy's idea, but she was the one who decided on creating one- she liked the photo and commented, "I'll do a lot more than kiss you," before switching over to Twitter where nothing interesting came afloat.

Beca closes out of her apps and turns off her phone. "No, she went to sleep a long time ago." Stacie nods her head in understanding, then suddenly lights up at some sort of idea that just randomly popped inside her head.

"We should switch phones!" When all she gets is furrowed brows and a face full of confusion, she explains more in depth. "You read my messages to Aubrey while I get to read your messages sent to Chloe."

Beca laughs, sitting up straight from the reclined position she had the chair curved at. "Why?"

"Because it seems fun! Plus, I'm curious what you two lovebirds talk about."

Beca's hesitant about the idea at first. What is said between her and Chloe should be kept between them. But then there's that itch to see what nonsense is hiding in Stacie's messages to Aubrey and maybe, if she looked hard enough, she could dig up some dirt that she could use later on if needed to. Stacie always tells her that she and Chloe are disgustingly cute with each other, but she tells Stacie that her and Aubrey are exactly the same way, but the stubborn girl never believes what she says.

What better way to prove this theory right than to look into Stacie's cellphone that holds all the secrets and juicy stuff about her and Aubrey's relationship.

Beca stands to switch seating arrangements and falls directly nice to Stacie on the sofa. Snatching the iPhone away from Stacie's hands before giving an answer, "let's look at today shall we?" Stacie unlocks her phone with not much of a fight to snatch it back; Beca clicks into Aubrey's contact name and it releases all the message Stacie and her have been sharing. "Ooo this morning!"

_**Friday March 17th, 7:36 AM** _

**Stacie: Come back to bed :(**

_Aubrey: I'm going for a run, dork, just like I always do._

_Aubrey: I'll be back before you know it_

**S: Why go run when we can do other forms of cardio?**

_A: I'm interested…_

**S: I mean sex, by the way.**

**S: Long, rough sex**

_A: Lol, as if I didn't already know that, babe._

_A: And as much fun as that sounds, I need to run. School has me stressed out and I need a little refresher._

_A: I'll come back soon and cuddle with you :)_

**S: Good, cause I'm missing my little spoon :(**

**S: Have a good run, babe.**

_A: I will, go back to sleep! ;) I love you._

**S: Love you too xoxo**

"Boringgggg," Beca drags out the word while reading these messages. She was expecting to be slapped in the face with dirty messages, not this cute, adorable relationship shit. Where is the sext messages? Reading father into today's conversation, the messages mostly consisted of where Stacie's whereabouts were, what time she was picking up Beca from the airport, or what time Aubrey had her clinicals tonight. "How bout we go to last week."

Scrolling up a few days,

_**Wednesday, March 8 2:34 PM** _

_A: What do you wanna do for dinner?_

**S: Ooo! I really want to eat that one thing, your mom made it**

_A: My mom made it?_

_A: Um, homemade spaghetti? Mac and cheese? Her yummy enchiladas?_

_A: I don't really remember her cooking anything spectacular for us on the times we visited…_

**S: Nope, not any of those.**

_A: I don't understand, babe lol_

_A: What do you want to eat that my mom made?_

**S: You ;)**

_A: Oh my God lol why didn't I see that one coming?_

_A: You're such a dork_

**S: What do you say? I have a full appetite ;)**

_A: Maybe for dessert ;)_

**S: Mmm yummy :)**

**S: And maybe we could do take out for dinner? Have a break around the stove. I ordered some wine….your FAVORITE wine**

_A: Chinese? :D_

**S: Read my mind, baby :)**

_A: Well, great minds think alike!_

"Now we're getting somewhere," Beca raise a triumphing fist, digging deeper into the messages, all while Stacie brushes every comment dropped off, watching Beca intently as she sips her beer.

"That wasn't even that bad," Stacie huffs, an amused smile does make its way onto her lips while she watches Beca scroll through her phone; her most prized and cherished possession. "We always joke around like that to each other. Also, in case you have been wondering, I _did_ get to eat that sexy piece of sweetness that night."

"Oh, good for you," Beca retorts sarcastically, fake gagging and looking deeper into Stacie's messages. Half of her is scared of what she may find in Stacie's phone, just because it's _her_ phone she's looking at, but the other half really wants some type of leverage on her friend so she could use it for future references in a time of need.

_**Sunday March 5th, 3:56 PM** _

**S: Hiyya babe, I'm at the store right now.**

**S: Need me to get you anything?**

_A: Nothing that I could think of on the top of my head at the moment._

_A: Actually, can you get me a bag of peanut butter cups? :)_

**S: Only if you share…**

_A: Of course I will ;)_

**S: Good, then of course!**

**S: You remember if Sparky was almost out of food the last time we fed him?**

_A: I'm not too sure, but buying some more while you're there wouldn't hurt. Just in case._

**S: Yeah, I think I'm going to do that.**

**S: I got him a cute little green sweater to wear on Saint Patrick's day so he doesn't get pinched**

_A: Awh! Send me a pic when you put it on my boy_

_A: Oh! Can you get me some more tampons? I think I'm almost out._

**S: Yep! Knowing you and your habit of stealing my things means I'm almost out too ;)**

_A: Guilty, babe. Perks of dating a girl is that everything a girl needs basically doubles! Run out of tamps? Don't worry, your girlfriend probably has some!_

_A: Other perks include great, mind blowing sex, an extra closet to pick from, having someone to straighten the back of your hair and do your makeup, also, you smell good like...all the time :)_

**S: Nivea, Touch of Happiness Moisturizing Body Wash ;)**

**S: Passion fruit flavor, if you're wondering ;)**

_A: Smells so good!_

_A: And I'm here to admit I've used it a few times_

**S: :O**

**S: That's NOT okay! How dare you!**

**S: That bottle is worth like… three dollars!**

_A: Lol I'll make it up to you ;)_

"Well, I'm actually flabbergasted that I haven't ran into any nudes, or sext messages that would make me want to burn my eyes out," Beca complains, anchoring her chin with her free hand while the other one scrolls up on messages.

Somehow during this time, Stacie has found a nail filer and has been patiently filling down her nails, waiting for Beca to land on something juicy. But so far, she has came out with zip.

_**Wednesday March 1st, 4:30 PM** _

**S: Uggghhhhhhh how much longer are you at clinicals?**

**S: I'm homework free for the night and of course my sexy ass girlfriend is MIA being a dentist and all :(**

_A: Oh hush, entertain yourself while I'm gone. It won't be much longer :)_

**S: Guess what movie was on?**

_A: Hmmmm, any hints?_

**S: Pool**

**S: Nighttime**

**S: Denise Richards, more specifically a topless Denise Richards.**

_A: Is Neve Campbell your next hint?_

**S: Yep**

**S: Any guesses?**

_A: I'm going to take a rough guess and say….Wild Things ;)_

_A: No way can I ever forget about steamy make out like theirs._

**S: Good job. Now do you wanna guess where I am right now?**

_A: Outside in our pool?_

**S: Two for two, baby ;)**

_A: I don't think I really believe you._

_A: Might need to send some….visual proof._

**S: That can be arranged**

"Am I going to scroll down and see a topless picture of you because if so, warn me now so I can quickly skim by it," Beca asks skeptically, hovering a thumb over the screen, but not daring to pull down the conversation any further, just in case she witness something she _does not_ want to.

Stacie gives her the green light that everything is above a PG rating but does not exceed pass R. With only minor hesitation, Beca scrolls upon a selfie Stacie took to send Aubrey while she was standing outside in their pool; it was of her face and chest that was covered by an American flag bikini (very patriotic, Stace).

Although the picture was more so on the harmless side of skin to show and Stacie actually looked really pretty with her hair curled and sunglasses on, the bikini did little effort in controlling her breasts and the longer Beca stared, the faster she felt uncomfortable.

Aubrey, on the other hand, sends back a picture as well, but this time when Beca is scrolling, she gets no warning whatsoever of the amount of cleavage that is flaunted to her in a single photo as Aubrey hooks a single finger at the v-line of her scrubs uniform, pulling it down to show that lacy navy lingerie underneath.

_A: When I get home, we are so reenacting that scene. Seeing you in that bikini makes me so horny_

And that's the dirty message that is delivered with such a photo, leaving Beca paralyzed while also being done snooping around Stacie's phone.

"Here you go." Beca practically throws the phone at Stacie for her to catch, appalled at what she just saw. She could've gone her whole life not knowing what Aubrey's boobs looked like and she honestly thinks she may be scarred for life from that one skimpy photo that showed _way_ too much exposed skin for her liking.

Stacie catches her phone, laughter sounding highly amused at seeing Beca in such a damaged state. "Let me see your phone! My turn to snoop." She reaches out onto the coffee table and snatches Beca's phone before she could even blink.

_**Friday March 17, 3:45 PM** _

_C: Oh Starbucks sounds auhmazzzinnngg right now. Oh! Even a cake pop! Yum!_

**B: Of course YOU would like the sweetest fucking thing on that menu. The one bite I had off of yours that one day gave me diabetes**

_C: They're so good, babe!_

**B: My cookies are a lot better…**

_C: Very true!_

_C: So are your snicker brownies_

_C: And those raspberry cream cheese rolls you made for Christmas...and that grinch got chocolate!_

_C: OH MY GOD AND THOSE COOKIE DOUGH BARS!_

**B: Haha fell down a deep hole babe**

**B: But thanks :-)**

_C: I'm so glad I'm marrying such a great baker. What did I do to deserve you?_

**B: Your skills in bed is a good start ;-)**

" _Jesus_ , Mitchell. Never in all the years of knowing you have I ever been made one of your fancy desserts! I'm honestly quite offended!" As if Beca couldn't already tell by the look of hurt in Stacie's face and insane gape to her mouth while reading. "Snicker _brownies_?! What the fuck, those sound _amazing_!"

"They are," Beca shoots back, dodging the flying hand that attempted to smack her in the back of the head. Okay, that really wasn't the right thing to say with helping her case here, but smart ass responses are always her first instinct. "Buy me the stuff and I'll bake them for you, _your majesty."_ She fake bows and reaches out to grab Stacie's free hand to place a feathered kiss over her knuckles.

Taking that same kissed hand and flicking Beca in the nose, Stacie goes back into reading the messages. "Whatever, jerk. Let me continue searching for some dirt in your phone."

_**Tuesday March 7th, 3:09 PM** _

_C: Babe, did you happen to put that box of brownie bites somewhere and not tell me? Because I've searched the whole kitchen and can't find them anywhere_

**B: Nope sorry**

_C: Beca..._

**B: Yes, my love?**

_C: Don't "my love" me, Mitchell_

_C: What did you do with them?_

_C: Did you eat them? :(_

**B: No!**

**B: I would NEVER**

_C: Then what happened to them?_

_C: Did Tank or Buttercup suddenly grow legs and eat them all?_

**B: That's exactly what happened.**

**B: I was trying to stop to them, remind the two that those brownies were yours, but it was too late. Buttercup was already on her third mini brownie.**

_C: Beccccccccaaaaaaaaa :(_

_C: I was really craving those!_

**B: It was an accident :-(**

_C: What? Your mouth "accidentally" fell over the box and sucked them up, then proceeded to chew them up before swallowing it down with a cold glass of milk?_

**B: Ew no.**

**B: Milk is gross**

_C: Beca!_

_C: What time are you off of work today?_

**B: ...**

**B: Five?**

**B: Why?**

_C: Because you're running to the store and picking me up a new box!_

_C: Then, after you cook me an AMAZING dinner, you're going to rub my feet while feeding me those brownies,_ _individually_

**B: You're joking...**

**B: There was like four brownies left in the box this morning! Sharing is caring and I have a foot phobia :-(**

_C: Yeah MY four brownies, ass_

_C: And hush! You love my feet._

_C: Or at least you will after tonight with the amount of time you'll be spending together ;)_

**B: Chloe :-(**

**B: Baby**

_C: Better get your hands ready, pumpkin ;) Cause they're going to be working ALL night until I'm done with you_

**B: :-(**

**B: Fine**

_C: Next time maybe you'll think twice about the consequences before doing something you know is wrong!_

_C: Still love you very much though :)_

**B: Yeah yeah**

**B: I love you too**

The "whooshing" sounds of a whip emit through the living room as Stacie uses her hand to smack an imaginary one over towards Beca. "That's amazing. Chloe is such a savage." Stacie compliments, totally in awe over Beca's scarring experience.

Her hands were sore for days after that night and being acquainted with Chloe's feet for so long. She tried pulling the "my hands are too sore for sex" card when Chloe was in the mood the next day, just for pay back, but she was only able to hold herself off for so long before Chloe tortured her into insanity with her sexy teasing and she broke.

Stacie gets over it after a few more laughs, "let's move on."

_**Saturday, February 25th 7:38 PM** _

_C: Babbyyyy_

_C: Where are you? :(_

**B: Just finishing up at work.**

**B: What's up?**

_C: I'm bored and I miss you!_

_C: I'm not use to you working on the weekends, especially on a Saturday night :(_

**B: I know, I'm sorry. Keegan just needed me for a little bit.**

**B: I'll be home soon.**

**B: Need anything while I'm out?**

_C: Other than your sexy ass in bed? Nope. I'm all good, or will be once you come through that front door._

_C: We have all night to kill with nothing to do tomorrow! :)_

_C: Oh the decisions on what we could possibly do_

**B: I think I have something in mind that will spark your interest ;-)**

_C: Can't wait ;)_

"Damn you scrolled back far," Beca says when Stacie reads these messages out loud and peeks her head over the girl's shoulder to see what day's convo she is reading on her phone.

"Did you guys have crazy sex that night? Because the messages kind of just stop there." There's a hint of sadness, along with a pretty obvious frown on her face as Stacie scrolls with her index finger farther down, but ends up finding nothing juicy like she was expecting.

Even though it's been awhile since that night, Beca remembers it as if it were yesterday. "Actually no. That's the night Chloe and I got super high and ended up watching a marathon of crime investigations." She grins at the memory; that night was so laid back and chill. She found a pre-wrapped joint in a spare backpack from her mega stock during the Halloween festival and decided what better way than to get rid of it than to smoke her girlfriend out.

Which was all around a great idea, not only because smoking with Chloe was very enjoyable, but also because the weed she bought was crazy wild and strong as shit.

"No shit." Stacie full on chuckles hearing this; it was totally something that Beca and her always use to do when they lived together. Late nights ordering take out, hot boxing one of their cars and watched awful reality TV shows.

It was awesome.

One time Stacie made her watch this fucked up show called Botch, where is was basically crazy plastic surgery stories and one episode in particular that fucked her whole life up was the one where a _man_ got C-cup breast implants. There was also another one where this lady could smash a watermelon in half by slamming one of her gigantic boobs on top, exploding the fruit instantly.

She thought that she'd be able to bounce back after watching it, but it's still engraved inside her head.

That, not so awesome.

"Oh wait there's more from that night," Stacie chirps excitedly.

_**Saturday February 25th, 10:43 PM** _

**B: What food does Tank eat again?**

**B: It's taste of the wild right?**

**B: I can't for the life of me find it right now**

_C: Yes, babe. The one with the bear on the cover. It's a light blue bag._

**B: I still can't find it…**

**B: There's Friskies and Meowmix**

**B: Holy shit. I've been standing in the cat section….this whole time.**

**B: Oh my God I feel like such an idiot**

_C: LOL! I'm laughing so hard right now_

_C: Actual tears are coming out!_

**B: Update, found the food.**

**B: In the dog section, right where it was this whole fucking time**

_C: Maybe I shouldn't have sent you out when we spent the entire night purging on pizza, beer and marijuana lol my bad._

_C: I just didn't want my boy to starve and he was out of food!_

**B: Nah I'm groovy. Just randomly fell into the cat food section instead of the dog, thinking I was shopping for Buttercup.**

**B: Now I'm checking out and holy shit, Chlo, I think the cashier knows I'm high.**

_C: Act natural, baby_

_C: I bet you anything Petsmart workers get high on their work breaks_

**B: I don't know, this lady looks like she is full on lecturing me inside her head.**

_C: Don't make eye contact…_

**B: TOO LATE**

_C: No! Need some saving?_

_C: Chloe to the rescue? I could be like the next Supergirl._

**B: No, I made it out alive. Thanks though :-)**

_C: Good! I'm hopping in the shower real quick. Wanna bring me back some cheese puffs and I'll love you forever?_

**B: Your wish is my command.**

**B: Also, random question, but if you get out of the shower clean, then how does your towel get dirty?**

**B: And to add, if you drop soap on the floor, is the floor clean or is the soap now dirty?**

_C:..._

_C: Beca I'm way too stoned for these types of questions lol I just spent a ridiculously long amount of time thinking about those questions_

**B: Buts it's crazy huh?!**

_C: Get your cute butt back home and maybe I'll still be in the shower so you can jump in ;)_

"Those are hands down the dumbest questions you've ever asked," Stacie deadpans, eyes burning two holes in Beca's forehead where she is staring as Beca waits for the moment of amazement to come flashing through Stacie's eyes, but it never comes.

"But they're crazy right!?" Beca tries her hardest to back herself up. Now, being sober (weed sober) and all, they kind of seem like complete stoner questions to ask and she doesn't experience that weird, time slowing down feeling that she felt when she was high.

"Towels get dirty because of bacteria, _duh_. A human body constantly gets rid of dry skin. Leaving wet things out for too long isn't sanitary and will collect mold," Stacie explains, using her big, college brain to ruin all the fun and riddle in the questions. "I'll admit the whole soap thing is harder to grasp, but nonetheless is it still stupid."

Beca waves her off with a roll to the eyes, allowing her to continue reading Chloe and her's messages.

_**Tuesday February 28th, 9:34 PM** _

_C: You working on some mixes?_

**B: Yeah just jotting some notes down. I didn't want to go to sleep and forget them once morning came around.**

**B: How'd you know?**

_C: I can hear the bass in the song from the basement all the way up to our room ;)_

_C: Pretty impressive speakers you have down there_

**B: Yeah they're legit. Sorry tho. I'll be up soon.**

_C: Good, cause daddy's waiting for you ;)_

**B: Ew! Haha don't call yourself that**

_C: Why not? It's kind of….kinky, don't you think? ;)_

_C: Not going to lie and say it doesn't turn me on_

**B: No way am I calling you daddy.**

**B: That's weird!**

_C: I'm sure I can find other ways to persuade you._

_C: Or just...two ;)_

" _Holy_ _shit,_ Chloe has a nice rack!"

Like an electrical shock of awakening, Beca scrambles to steal her phone back, completely forgetting that there were a ton of photos and videos sent by Chloe that were designated for her eyes only.

"You cannot give me shit about seeing Aubrey in a bra when Chloe just sent you a legit nude, topless photo, wearing only an unbuttoned, white and black flannel around her shoulders with nothing on underneath."

"Oh my God." Beca feels her whole face heating up at the realization that Chloe just virtually flashed her best friend, leaving all her goodies out in the open for Stacie to see.

"I bet you call her daddy now, huh?" Stacie pushes the conversation even though Beca feels like crawling up into a ball and rolling away forever where she will soon die. "No way can you not with the boob card she pulled on you! I bet it's your guy's _thing_ to call each other that. Also, I knew Chloe works out like crazy but _DAMN_ her abs!"

"Please stop talking," Beca begs with desperation, hiding her face from the embarrassing amount of blushing she can feel as all the blood rises to her cheeks. When Stacie does the exact opposite of her pleas, she's left muttering a few guttural groans into the nearest pillow she can find into the vouching, wishing this moment would end.

"If Aubrey sent me a photo like that, **_shit,_** I'd call her fucking mistress." Unaware that Beca is seconds away from shriveling up, Stacie goes ahead and continues rambling off in amusement, every once in a while reaching out for Beca's phone to only get her hand smacked away when doing so and feigning disappointment when she can't get her hands on it.

"Do you guys have a lot of those pictures?" Stacie scrunches her nose, her tone teasing and just painful to hear

"No," Comes Beca's firm response.

"I bet you have a whole album of the sexy pictures Chloe sends you." Although this is true, Beca keeps them locked away in this super nifty app she bought that needs a finger print _and_ a passcode to enter. It just sucks that she forgot to transfer this specific one that Stacie so happenedly stumbled across and is now going to hear about it for the rest of her life.

Startled by Beca's phone suddenly going off, she looks down at her screen and sees that it's the devil herself calling. She looks at the clock on her phone and sees it's almost midnight in California and should be around three Georgia time. Worst thing possible comes to mind when Beca could've sworn that Chloe was out for the night, especially since she had to wake up early the next morning, so she hurries to answer the phone, worried that Chloe is calling her this late because something is wrong.

"Chloe?" Beca tries to not allow her voice to waver, but she knows by just her greeting that her voice had an uncharacteristic tremble to it. "Are you okay?" This causes Stacie to stiffen immediately, all her teasing and laughs long gone by Beca's serious and sudden tone.

 _"Yeah I'm fine."_ Chloe giggles to back up her response and hearing it allows Beca to relax with a gentle exhale to take the edge off the aroma as Stacie does the same. _"I woke up to pee and now I can't fall back asleep."_

"Is this one of those late night calls where you pester me into singing to you over the phone until you fall asleep?" Beca rolls her eyes, giving Stacie the finger when she is thrown a long, gushing "awh" as she clenches her heart at what she just heard.

"Oh hi daddy-" Stacie only gets the beginning of her sentence out as she moans high pitched in the direction of the phone before Beca slaps a forceful hand over her mouth, muffling the rest.

 _"Not quite."_ Chloe's tone is suggestive and seductive, but it's still not enough for Beca to fully understand what she is implying. Sensing this and lowering her voice as low as it could go, _"hey, Bec. I'm laying down right now, naked, touching myself and wishing it was you."_

Stacie must have seen the abrupt color change in Beca's face once the words were practically moaned out of Chloe's mouth and by the blush and how she could always tell when Beca is flustered gasped out loudly with a maniac smile and started thrusting her hips back and forth in the most disturbing way, only to have Beca hide her face away from the highly inappropriate movement and scramble to get up.

 _"Is that Stacie laughing?"_ Beca pauses once standing on her feet. She was more worried about whether or not Chloe would've been upset about Stacie no doubt hearing everything she just said as she tried to initiate a type of conversation that shouldn't be for anyone else's ears besides her own, but by her tone when asking this question, it seemed more humored by it than upset.

"Yes," Beca groans, reaching for a pillow on the couch and turning the speaker away from her mouth before hissing a, "shut up!" and throwing the pillow into Stacie's face.

 _"Our track record with her is not that good is it, babe?"_ Chloe chuckles, bringing Beca back to the first time they tried to have an adult conversation and it got ruin when Stacie barged into Beca's room unannounced.

Able to see some humor in the situation, Beca copies Chloe's laughs. "No, it's not."

"Tell her to switch the phone sex to texting so I can read it later!" Stacie yells from across the room when Beca trails herself away from her friend and into the guest room where she'd be sleeping. " _Oh, daddy! Oh daddy_!" Beca's tries to wash out Stacie's obnoxious porn star moans, but they're so loud and so disturbing to hear.

_"What did she say?"_

"Nothing." Beca is quick to answer, not really wanting to go into detail that she allowed her best friend to read their text messages. Shutting the door behind her, she flops down into the bed, shimming her way up to the headboard before flipping comfortably on her back. "But what were you saying earlier? Something about laying in bed... _naked_ , if I do recall."

 _"Are you alone?"_ Beca hums in answer. _"Don't forget to lock the door,"_ she teases jokingly.

Beca full on laughs; she made a promise to herself that day Stacie caught her with a hand down her pants that she would never have a phone call with Chloe, alone, without making sure the door is locked beforehand. No matter how funny that story may be now, it wasn't funny back then and ever since, Beca has made it a habit to double check to see if the door is locked, just in case of the activities her and Chloe may be doing.

"Trust me, I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Mentioned:
> 
> Party Monsters- The Weeknd
> 
> No Problem- Chance the Rapper
> 
> Starving- Hailee Steinfeld
> 
> Black Beatles, Confessions, & No Problem Mashup-Alex Aiono & William Singe
> 
> A/N: Fun chapter to write! Glad I can continue writing cute little bits and pieces with these girls. I know lots of you still are dying to read about Beca's proposal, so don't worry! That will be coming up in future oneshots. If you haven't already, go check out the main story 2000 Miles on my page. Also, follow me on Tumblr (omACAgee) for updates, prompt ideas and just to chat about how big of sluts we are for domesticated Bechloe! :)


	2. Go Ginger, It's Your Birthday (PART ONE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter falls 8 months earlier before last chap and during the end of 2000 Miles. Maybe it's confusing, but just know that neither of them are married yet, nor has any proposal happened….yet ;)
> 
> Chapter Summary: It's Chloe's birthday coming up and since her and Beca have been together as a couple for almost two years, she wants to do something extraordinary for her girlfriend.
> 
> Time Setting: Pre Chapter One of 2000 One Shots and pre-wedding. One year and eleven months together.
> 
> Rating: Mostly T, but conversations get very mature.
> 
> (I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT, NOR THE SONGS MENTIONED)

_**Saturday July 13, 2018 5:27 PM** _

Truck pulling up to her designated parking spot at her second home, Epic Rydes, Chloe shifts the gear into park and swipes the pair of aviators sitting on her eyes to rest at the top of her head. Spin class is on the agenda for tonight and though the thought of riding seven miles and the already burning sensation present in her muscles as they wait with anticipation almost causes her to reverse and take her out of shape butt back home to eat a pint of ice cream in the freezer. She's eager to get her workout done for the night, not really knowing when the next time will be since she's been so busy with school work for the upcoming year.

But the thought of it; the aching pain, the sweating like a dog and maybe even tears during the process is almost enough to make her think out of her goal for tonight.

Teaching has been an absolute blast for her ever since she scored a firm and incredible teaching job in the music department at the school she student taught at. Price Middle School. Home of the all so mighty and very _ferocious_ wildcats.

Trust her, she gets enough High School Musical references from her students and constant requests to sing "We Are all In This Together," so save your breath.

Her kids are the sweetest group of kids she has ever been around, welcoming her into her classroom with their full and direct attention to whatever lesson she has planned and treating her with the fullest of respect a teacher can get. Everyday she wakes up in the morning to her alarm with a megawatt smile on her face knowing that she gets to teach them a whole new section on different genres ranging from Mozart to Britney Spears and honestly, she couldn't ask for anything better.

With her dream job that allows her to teach kids how to sing and dance, the importance of musical culture and then come home at the end of the day to a freshly prepared, Food Network dish made by the love of her life before they both devour their plates and crash on the couch while watching reruns of The Bachelor, she is pretty certain with all of these blessings that she is hands down the _luckiest_ girl on this planet and no one can tell her otherwise.

Speaking of the devil, she hears her phone chime off inside her purse and knowing by the personal ringtone she created for Beca, which was a series of obnoxious bells that bugged the living daily out of her fiancee, she digs around until her fingers find the lining of her iphone and she pulls it out to catch a message from Beca.

_***New Audio Attachment From Beca Mitchell*** _

Automatically while her eyes read off the attachment on her lock screen, her body dives of the cliff with adrenaline knowing that what Beca just sent is the final and fully polished mix of her and Emily's new single and realizing that, she nearly flings her phone across her truck in a frenzy while trying to slide open the conversation so she could have a listen to Beca's highly anticipated single she's about to release, along with another written song called the "My Type" that is added to the EP.

At the opening chords of the song, "Starving," she recognizes the strings of a very familiar sounding guitar playing and something by the way it flows lets her come to a conclusion that it's Beca playing the instrument, knowing her girlfriend's hidden talent she has kept from her for so long until it slipped from Warren during dinner one night.

Beca assumed it wasn't much of a big deal that she could play not only _one_ instrument, but also play the piano like Mozart. She nearly had an aneurysm and demanded a live concert the moment they got home.

Little did she know that hearing Beca sing, let alone serenade her with an acoustic guitar would be her _ultimate_ favorite thing to listen to.

Already, the song is ten times a lot slower than the other tracks Beca has either been featured on or written, but nonetheless is it not catchy and she is finding it hard not to nod her head along with the steady beat when Emily's matured and melodic voice kicks off the start of the lyrics.

_You know just what to say_

_Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away_

_But I can't move my feet_

_The more that I know you, the more I want to_

_Something inside me's changed_

_I was so much younger yesterday,_

The tempo changes during the hook and it's then Chloe finds it impossible not to sway her hips as best as possible in the driver's seat and resist cranking up the volume as the melody echoes throughout her truck.

Mid way through the song and momentarily pausing all her sick dance moves she's been coming up with to match the beat, her phone buzzes again.

_***2 New Messages From Beca Mitchell*** _

_**Saturday July 13, 5:37 PM** _

**B: I want your honest opinion.**

**B: And feel free to really bruise the ego…**

_C: Pshhhhh, as if!_

_C: That was amazing Becs!_

_C: Emily sounds so grown up now!_

**B: God, I know. I tried to tell her to chill out and hide her legs or something because I'm sick of scaring off creeper dudes in Atlanta because they've just been caught staring.**

**B: If I didn't already know, I would've assumed she was related to Stacie Conrad.**

_C: Look at you being all protective, momma bear on our little cub ;)_

_C: I will admit she fully bloomed into a beautiful young woman from her junior year of college into her senior. She was so lengthy, innocent and awkward when I first met her._

_C: Kinda like a shy, baby giraffe lol_

**B: I know and I miss that.**

**B: She gets too much attention now.**

_C: Remember when she brought her boyfriend to lunch with us that one day after you guys were finished at the studio and he almost pissed his pants because of your death glare?_

_C: If not, I sure remember that day. You were so sexy ;)_

**B: Gotta make sure he's going to treat Em right, you know?**

**B: Pssh, I'm sexy ALL the time**

_C: Agreed and he is, once Cameron felt comfortable around you and yah eased up on the poor boy ;)_

_C: I can only imagine how you're going to act when our children bring home their first girlfriend or boyfriend lol_

**B: Trust me, I know. I already have a planned speech and list of questions to ask for whoever it is.**

**B: My theory is if I scare them all away, there will be no one left over who would want to date our child and he or she would be alone for only us to take care of :-)**

**B: Or them to take care of us, but whatever**

_C: I need to make a reminder that one, you being protective over our future children is such a turn on and that I'm really regretting this scheduled spin session lol_

**B: And I'm home all alone without you, eating your favorite zucchini boats and planning on digging out the chocolate ice cream stashed in the freezer while I watch Netflix ;-)**

_C: Stop teasing!_

**B: That's what you get for being healthy and working out…gross**

_C: You won't be saying that to my body when all my clothes come off ;)_

**B: Okay…touché**

**B: I wouldn't be saying anything at all. In fact, neither of us would, unless you count screaming and moaning my name as a legit conversation while my face is between your thighs ;-)**

**B: But also the first thing out of my mouth would be take a shower cause chance are you'd stink ;-)**

_C: Rude!_

_C: I can't even deny it, you're so very talented ;)_

_C: Since we are on the topic, when are you going to knock me up, Mitchell?_

**B: Jesus, if I had a dick, probably a long time ago when taking into consideration how much you jump my bones.**

**B: Like yikes, tone it down...**

_C: You're not the innocent one here, missy!_

_C: It's like you have two constant emotions; hungry and horny!_

**B: Guilty and very true**

**B: In my defense, however, you have that swing and your body is so totally bangin', all thanks to your insane workouts at crazy times of the day.**

**B: It would be a downright crime if I didn't get at THAT every chance I got**

_C: Oh so romantic_

_C: Really know how to sweep a woman off her feet ;)_

**B: Yep, and how to drop her panties**

**B: If, of course, you're wearing any ;-)**

_C: Oh my goodness! Do you have an off button?! Lol_

_C: Actually, don't answer that ;)_

**B: Finally caught on**

**B: But I guess it should be sooner than later since in exactly one week and a day from this moment, you'll be the big ol' 29**

_C: I thought we discussed that my age would NEVER be mentioned around the house!_

**B: Haha!**

**B: The past conversation is a bit hazy…**

**B: Don't worry, your boobs will only get more perky with age ;-)**

_C: Beca :(_

_C: Twenty eight was bad enough, but twenty nine is even worse.._

**B: Oh you're being dramatic**

**B: It's too soon to fall down the mid life crisis path and don't even think about starting the quarter life one**

_C: Seriously Beca!_

_C: Last night, I had a conversation with my parents over Skype about the cost of gasoline!_

**B: You did not…**

_C: Swear!_

_C: I'm getting old and you're just getting younger by the day. You're super hip and sexy and good looking and attractive and know all about music. Soon you're going to be taking care of me :(_

**B: Um, thanks for all the no brainer compliments. Boosted my already inflated ego. BUT, there is nothing wrong with being a cougar.**

**B: Hunting on the young prey**

_C: Oh my goodness_

_C: I'm breaking up with you_

_C: Better yet, I want to move far away from you_

**B: You're already sick of me?!**

_C: Yep! Sick and tired of your adorable, yet "asshole-ly" comments about my age!_

**B: You're hot, Chlo! So fucking hot, holy shit. Like...how do I even function being around you majority of the time?!**

**B: The answer is I don't because I can bet my life that I'm staring down at your tits, or lost in your deadly weapons you call eyes**

_C: Nice cover up ;)_

**B: I'm serious, babe. Age has nothing on you.**

**B: You don't look a day past 18**

_C: Too young…_

**B: 19?**

_C: Not quite_

**B: 20?**

_C: Closer…_

**B: Oh my God**

**B: 21?**

_C: Perfect ;)_

_C: I felt at my prime when I was 21, so that's how I want to look the rest of my life :)_

**B: You're ridiculous**

**B: But have nothing to worry about. It's scary how much you don't age, unlike me.**

_C: I can agree to this because I found a grey hair on your head when you were sleeping the other morning…_

**B: No you did not!**

**B: Seriously?!**

_C: Yep_

_C: Better pull out the walker, baby. Next thing that will happen is when you take a bite out of a steak and your teeth will end up getting stuck_

_C: Hello?_

_C: Beca? Please tell me you're not checking to see if I'm lying,.._

**B: I hate you. Literally just checked my whole head and found nothing.**

_C: Made yah look ;)_

_C: To end this conversation before you hurt my feelings anymore than you have, we are both smokin' hot ;)_

**B: One hundred percent yes.**

**B: I hear it enough from Stacie and all the fans**

_C: Lol same!_

_C: At least she stopped asking us about the group orgy._

**B: Smh, as if Aubrey would do anything like that anyway.**

_C: Ehhh I don't know, babe._

_C: Her college days when she wasn't face deep in textbooks were pretty wild…_

_C: She did earn her nickname as Promiscuous Posen for a reason..._

**B: Ew**

**B: I don't even want to know and now, thanks to you, I can't stop imagining what you possibly could be talking about.**

_C: But I have the best stories to tell!_

**B: Don't you dare**

**B: I'll crack out the old jokes again…**

**B: Just like your back is going to do when you try to stand up ;-)**

_C: TOO SOON_

**B: Haha too funny...**

_C: And I can't believe you just threatened me and then went against your threat!_

_C: Jerk :(_

**B: ;-)**

**B: But seriously babe. What do you want to do for your birthday?**

**B: Better yet, what do you want for your birthday?**

_C: Oh you know what I want ;)_

**B: I mean, I have a few guesses up my sleeve.**

_C: Hit me with them_

**B: Foot rub?**

_C: Mhmmm :)_

**B: Breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed?**

_C: Mmmmm yessssssss_

**B: Hmmmm movie night?**

_C: Ohh baby! ;D_

_C: Don't forget about the mind blowing birthday sex right after ;)_

**B: As if I were to forget that; the best one out of all the gifts**

**B: I'm gonna rock your world**

**B: Fuck you like people did in the 80's ;-)**

_C: Ahhhh can't wait :)_

_C: And we already do that ;)_

**B: Is that all you want?**

_C: Yes, baby lol I'm simple!_

**B: But I don't wanna get you anything just "simple." I wanna get you a gift that NOBODY has ever gave you before. Like something totally unbeatable!**

_C: Any gift from you is unbeatable, love :)_

**B: For serious Chloe! No time for being extra cheesy :-(**

_C: Okay fine, Aubrey. I'll think of something just for you xoxo_

**B: Much better ;-)**

_C: Hate to do this but my spin instructor just arrived and I'm about to pump out these seven miles real quick._

**B: Wait**

**B: SEVEN?**

**B: God, are you suicidal?!**

_C: Don't say that! We still need to finish 13 Reasons Why and Hannah is a touchy subject for me :(_

**B: Oh yeah that's right.**

**B: Selena would be so proud ;-)**

_C: Keep the couch warm for me when I come back, maybe we can take a shower together and finish it ;)_

**B: Tempting...**

**B: Booooo working out.**

**B: Hurry up with that amateur exercise so you can come back home and I can show you the best way to burn calories**

_C: Oh you betcha ;)_

_C: 143 baby!_

**B: No**

_C: What? ;)_

**B: Absolutely not.**

**B: You did NOT just text me that**

_C: But it's true, I love you very, very much xoxo_

**B: That's it.**

**B: You're sleeping on the couch and Tank is taking your spot**

_C: You wouldn't!_

**B: Oh I would**

**B: Lowkey, Tank is a way better cuddlier than you anyways…**

_C: No way! That's it, you're in for an eye opener when I come home, Mitchell!_

**B: Mmm can't wait ;-)**

* * *

_**Monday July 15, 12:35 PM** _

**B: Hi, you busy?**

_C: Nope! Lunch break at Starbucks_

_C: What's up, buttercup?_

**B: Can I call you?**

_C: Absolutely. Everything okay?_

**B: Yeah, just got some questions.**

**B: Actually I'm going to FaceTime you.**

Chloe sighs contently and awaits for the incoming facetime; Beca calling her spontaneously throughout a normal day of work-even though she's off- has always been something she looked forward to. It was always such a nice break away from school, her students-though she loves them with all her heart- and grading papers when she is greeted virtually with her girlfriend's gorgeous face.

No matter how crappy her day has already been, or even how great her day already was, seeing and hearing from Beca brought the biggest smile to her face and a tidal wave of butterflies each and every FaceTime, phone call and even text message. Beca is her BOFA; breath of fresh air and she couldn't be happier to have finally found someone to have such a melting effect on her heart.

Feeling the buzz of her phone through her hands, she swipes to accept Beca's FaceTime and waits for the call to connect. Eventually when it connects on both ends, a blurry, close up picture of Tank's wet and black nose fills Chloe's screen and she can't help but cheek like a schoolgirl when Beca's smile pops up behind the pup's head.

"Hey my loves," Chloe cooes at the adorable image glowing through her screen of her two most favorite people, heart melting by the second when Tank starts to bark at the recognition of her voice and then it turns into a warm pile of goo when he begins to whine because he can't jump up against her legs like his usual and sometimes brutal greetings.

" **Such a monster of a dog, but total cupcake on the inside."** Beca shakes her head in the back and re-angels the phone so that it's mostly her in the frame. While doing so, Chloe catches a quick glimpse of Tank laying his entire body over Beca's legs on their shared bed, which is basically the main cause for her high pitched " _awh_ " and sting to both her eyes and nose due to Beca barely being visible under his body.

Cuddle time is her favorite with the pets and she is kind of bummed that she is stuck away from home creating lesson plans for the new school year, doing her job and " _adulting_ " like she should when she could be joining her family back in bed while together they transform into couch potatoes and watch movies all day long. Now _that_ is something she could go for as a much need break now that she had to get a roll on lessons for school since summer is almost over.

" **How's your day so far, babe?"**

Chloe shoves the jealousy away and visible pout to her face. Maybe she'd rather be at home and relaxing in bed with Beca, but her day alone has been pretty great.

Well, at least it has been _so far._

She's excited to go back to work and teach, if she is being completely honest.

Though her students have their bad days where it seems like learning is an impossible task for them to do, the previous couple years as a whole have been amazing. She blames it on the end of the school year; everyone is getting ready for continuation into high school and it can been seen that majority of them are pretty nervous.

Also-not to brag or anything-but she has been voted for the second time around as "Teacher of the Year" and she would've won it three times, but her first year was considered part of her student teaching program and didn't qualify her as a real teacher yet. So with this, she knows her students who have packed up their things were starting to kiss up to her as the months dwindle down until came May and they were all saying those inevitable, heartfelt goodbyes.

She always misses them when they're gone. All of them. She does every year when she's standing in line at continuation and seeing all the flashbacks of pictures taken throughout the year, receiving the small little gifts her students make for her. Guess that's what she gets for teaching eighth grade; hard goodbyes and a handful of students who are struggling with puberty.

She runs a steady hand through her pencil straight hairdo she chose for the day, nonchalantly fixing her mane and flyaways, as well as fluffing it to perfection now that she's is talking to Beca and needs to tighten up her appearance. Maybe reverse the jealousy a bit and flaunt to Beca just what _she_ is missing out on.

"Good! Getting a decent size chunk out of my student plans. It's exciting getting back into the groove of things," she eventually responds.

" **I don't want you to go back to school,"** Beca pouts while saying this, moving the camera upwards more so that her face is mostly in the frame. To add to her lazy day away from the studio, she's wearing one of Chloe's light grey sweaters that read, "always tired" and has been given a designated spot deep in her closet after stealing it. Though the piece of clothing was one of Chloe's faves, she must admit it looks so much better on Beca due to the size being just a touch bigger than her usual hoodies of choice.

And the words really say it all because Beca is in fact, _always_ tired, napping somewhere inside the house, regardless if it is comfy or not, and ignoring all her daily duties (but she guesses that is one of the many pluses of being a worldwide superstars sensation).

Plus, Chloe has more of Beca's hoodies and sweaters than she can count on two hands. What's the point of dating a girl if you guys don't share a closet and test out different options?

Every girl who wants to save money and own a double closet should be a lesbian.

" **Having you at home for summer break was amazing,"** Beca's pout is still strong, high definition and super freaking adorable.

Chloe totally agrees; she and Beca did so much over the past couple of months when Beca wasn't busy working in the studio. Nowadays, her schedule has been less chaotic once the tour with Diplo was finished, which was a whole other amazing journey she could never express in words. With Beca working at Residual Heat, Keegan has been giving her more leeway with artists and studio time, knowing the end of this year for both of them are going to be pretty busy.

So with this extra free time, Beca took her to see Warren and Sheila where they got caught up with life and talked about summer/yearly plans. She brought Beca back down to Tampa for the Fourth of July to hang out with her family and they drank beer, jet skied, had a giant bonfire on the beach and lit illegal fireworks that Beca flew them out to Wyoming to buy a week before.

A hospital visit was almost added to the equation when one of the fireworks Beca lit went off at a low height where _no one_ was safe, then had another incident where the tube to the firework tipped over and she went to re-angle it _miliseconds_ before the firework actually went off, almost blowing her entire left arm with it. This was something that nearly put Chloe in the hospital with how fast her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

Needless to say, however, this summer by far has been one for the books with Beca's tour and the traveling, and though she's excited to go back to school and meet her new students for the year, she's going to miss all the wonderful time spent with Beca and spontaneous activities her girlfriend always planned for her, whether it was flying for a day to New York, or cooking her favorite meal while binge watching their favorite shows.

Hands down, though, her favorite had to be Beca cooking her a five star, seafood meal on a weekend boat trip she planned around California, but only for Chloe to get seasick a day into the trip and spent the entire way back to shore puking her organs up. Nothing really beats that trip in the book of "Vacations Gone Wrong," not even the first summer ever spent together when Beca took Chloe to Vegas for one of her shows and ended up spraining her ankle during the set and _almost_ dropped her wallet off the Stratosphere Insanity ride.

Or the spur of the moment trip to Paris for their one year anniversary that Beca surprised her with, then wrote of song about it to put on a special EP she released without telling anybody, giving the whole world one giant heart attack all at once.

Just thinking about the activities they've done together brings a face splitting smile to her face that probably makes her look like a total crazy person to Beca because she has yet to reply since she was busy remembering everything they've done, good and bad. For someone who is _thee_ laziest person she has ever met, Beca sure is adventurous and a total sucker for the cheesy, cliche romantic gestures she goes crazy for.

She lifts up her iced, skinny vanilla latte from the table next to all her binders she bought a while ago, practically all liquid now that the ice has melted from sitting out so long and takes a swig, savoring the delicious salted caramel drizzle taste and chill to the liquid when it hits her buds. "Having you around was _amazing_. Even though you kinda smell and get on my nerves," she teases with a playful wink, biting the tip of the green straw in between her teeth.

Tank hears it first before Beca can get anything out when her mouth drops to her chest, offended, and he barks into the phone's speaker, clear for everyone to hear. Chloe laughs at the weird protectiveness that Tank can feel over Beca; the two of them have bonded so much over the past year and a half.

" **I did actually call for a reason,"** Beca sobers quickly, ruffling Tank's ears and easing him back into a soft slumber. " **You still haven't really told me what you want to do for your birthday."**

Honestly, Chloe hasn't even really been thinking about presents that she may want, or activities she wanted to do on her birthday. Monday wasn't the most exciting day of the week, which is when her birthday is this year. Hanging out with Beca at home, alone and maybe having a nice meal would be more than enough. It's not like she wanted to fly to Paris, or have a giant party with her co workers and all of Beca's famous celebrity friends.

She's getting too old for partying; it's bad enough that she is marching down the line and her age is now bordering the thirties. Unlike being young and having a billion possibilities of birthday plans, the most she is looking forward to is a full night in. Even with alcohol she is losing the tolerance she built in her four years of college and is at that age now where she can feel a buzz after a single beer-Beca teases her about being a light weight all the time and would billboard it on the side of the highway if she could.

Let's not even talk about what the after effects are when she takes a shot of something, especially the darker type of liquor that happens to be Beca's all time favorite. Rest In Peace Chloe's liver whenever they go out to a club.

"Babe, you don't have to go out of your way like you did last year for my birthday. I loved it a lot and thought everything was _more_ than perfect, but spending the whole day with you in bed would be just as great. Even better actually," Chloe answers honestly and already Beca's face is twisting into a sour, disapproving grimace that is followed by a head shake.

" **Ugh, that's so boring! What kind of birthday would that be? You know how much I enjoy spoiling you."** Of course Chloe does. Everyday it's something new Beca surprises her with, which brings back the whole romantic side Beca has locked deep inside. After last year's "Hot Tamale!" bash Beca threw for her in the biggest club in Atlanta and invited all previous artists she has worked with, including Selena, Ed and Diplo who all performed, as well, there was really nothing topping that surprise, besides Paris, of course. " **Don't you wanna do something fun? You're totally not the gal to spend a birthday inside, lowkey. Where's your wild side, grandma?"**

Chloe thinks she rolls her eyes so hard at Beca that it gave her a migraine. Also, she's pretty sure her self esteem just took the largest hit from a bazooka on that little comment.

Low blow Beca.

_Low blow._

"We can play strip poker?" Chloe suggests and bites her bottom lip at the spark of interest that has flashed onto Beca's features. Perhaps hinting towards some flaunted skin under a nice set of lingerie will change Beca's mind about staying in after all. "Add a bottle of tequila and see where the night takes us. I can kick your ass on the Kinect again-"

" **No! Absolutely not!"** Beca declines this suggestion faster than Chloe can even get the full sentence out. Long story short, Beca got a free demo of the 2018's Just Dance game since her songs "All We Know" and "Closer" are featured on it and Chloe, being a natural competitor at heart, challenged Beca to test the game out first hand and after a couple beers and shots later, she finally convinced Beca to dance. " **You're an amazing dancer and chances are I'll lose again. My hands can only handle so many foot rubs. Do you want me to get carpal tunnel?"**

Chloe shakes her head back and forth fast at the possibility of experiencing Beca without her two money makers. "No way, Jose. I need your fingers for personal reasons." Beca shakes her head, also, with a small chuckle when she is tossed another salacious wink at the little riddle that isn't too complicated to connect the dots. "But flipping the spotlight, do you want me to get lockjaw from how much you want me to go down on you?" she says this in a lower tone into her phone speaker, just in case anyone sitting around the coffee shop wasn't exactly looking at their laptops and by chance overheard her comment that was meant to be only between her and Beca.

Beca shrugs innocently to the comment, unfazed and all. Oh has she come so far since before when they'd talk about sex and physically shrivel into the ground. " **Sorry you're really good with your mouth."**

"And _sorry_ you give amazing foot rubs," Chloe smugly counters back and with knowing her future wife like the back of her hand, she can basically feel the power of Beca's eye roll through the phone. "Besides…." her sentences gets cut off momentarily when she hears something playing in the background on Beca's side of the conversation. "Is that what I think it is?"

Evilly, Beca reaches for the remote on top of their bed covers and turns up the volume to their overhead room speakers Beca had installed. Her excuse was she wanted a high definition, surround sound type of environment with music playing above them to spice up their time spent together _sexually_. Chloe enjoyed being intimate with Beca regardless of what was playing in the background, but she has to admit the extra bass and real life concert experience when Beca is face deep between her thighs is marvelous.

Being right about her assumption once Beca turns up the volume high enough so Chloe can clearly hear the song, she starts bobbing her head along to the beat, making Beca act like she's embarrassed that Chloe is practically dancing in a coffee shop by herself, but can tell she is fighting back the urge to smile.

" _Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up. We can stay forever young. Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola, underneath the rising sun."_

Chloe whimpers at the sight of Beca lip syncing the lyrics of her recently released song, "Stay" giving her a personal show that she can barely handle the amount of seduction without wanting to her back home and jump Beca's bones the second she sees the brunette. "You're seriously the hottest thing like... _ever_ ," it sounds exasperated when it comes out, but probably only because Chloe, still till this day, doesn't understand how one person can ooze attractiveness like Beca does on a daily basis, whether it's something small like mouthing lyrics, or brushing her teeth.

Turning down the music, Beca smirks smugly on screen. " **Yeah and it should stay that way."**

Chloe grins wide at Beca through the screen and also takes a look around the coffee shop when the sense of people and crowdedness is felt. For a Monday, the place is pretty packed and Chloe can chip in her two cents due to the fact she's here most frequently with the usual order from Beca and just to hang out, having some nice alone time with a book or some school stuff she has to work on.

"We could cuddle in bed naked and see who gives in first," Chloe hints another very enjoyable suggestion.

" **We all know who would lose that one."**

Chloe mocks offence to the wiggle in Beca's brow; a non verbal jab implying that she'd be the one to lose first. Is Beca _completely_ wrong? Absolutely not. But would she at least give Beca a run for her money?

_Oh most definitely._

" **Damn,"** Beca breathes all of a sudden with a slight tilt to her head in admiration, causing Chloe to knit her brows together and try to wonder what caused Beca to speak up by the exasperation in her voice. " **Your jawline looks incredible today,"** she compliments with high levels of sultry, taking Chloe completely off guard. She's heard this enough from Beca and other genuinely sweet people in her life, all thanks to her mother's God given genes that gifted her with amazing facial structures. " **Lips look good too."**

Red lipstick may be quite the struggle for majority to pull off, but because of her courage against certain fashion aspects and the reaction she always receives from Beca, regardless if it was getting her eyebrows done, or going a shade lighter in hair color, red lipstick has been a new occurring addition to special occasions- though this specific brand was a risky test run and obviously did the job with Beca's compliment.

"Thanks, baby," Chloe gushes with a cheery smile.

Compliments from other people were nice.

Compliments from Beca were even _better_.

And like the amazing, lovable girlfriend Beca really is, she always seems to notice when Chloe goes out of her way to impress her.

Whether it's a change in hair color, or a trim, or simply getting her eyebrows threaded, Beca always compliments her on it and makes her feel special and pretty and beautiful and all those other cheesy things.

"Sun coral," she adds a little more information about the tested beauty product she recently bought and Beca nods her head impressed, clearly listening but something else is up her sleeve.

Apparently missing all the salacious signs to what falls out of Beca's mouth next, " **I can't wait to sit on them both later tonight."**

Chloe's jaw hangs slack at what just spilt out of Beca's mouth without any hesitation or regret whatsoever and she moves on instinct to cover the speaker of her phone with the palm of her hand, even though she has her earphones in and no one around her could have possible heard such a filthy comment just dropped by her girlfriend.

"I _cannot_ believe you just said that!" Chloe gasps a few more times as the words replay over and over again inside her head. Her face is burning up to her ears when seeing the flirty waggle in Beca's brows, obviously amused by the reaction. She isn't one to pass up the moment to drop a crass comment with equally high sexual innuendo into a conversation and is never really shy by it, especially when it comes to Beca.

But Beca's words this time literally left her _flabbergasted_ , as well as equally aroused by the newly jotted bullet point to the nightly agenda. It's not everyday Beca is on her game with the flirting; most often than not, she's visibly awkward about it and she says silly stuff that makes Chloe laugh sympathetically at how hard she's trying. Every once in awhile, however, Beca surprises her.

Today happens to be one of those days.

" **You coming home soon?"** Despite Chloe's obvious blush to her cheeks and probably whole body since it feels like she is on fire, Beca takes mercy and changes the subject.

"I uh...yeah," Chloe's voice is strained, now thanks to the x-rated image Beca has planted inside her head that she can't just simply blink away without it coming back three times more vivid. "I just got a little bit more to do here and then I'll leave. Need anything while I'm out?"

" **Other than your fine ass to come make me some food? Nope, I'm good."**

Chloe rolls her head back with an eye roll, along with a small chuckle. "Better be careful what you wish for, babe. I might poison you one of these days."

" **You would never,** " Beca counters and there's that damn smirk of hers that Chloe is sure she'll never fully be unstrucken by. " **You'd miss me too much."**

"Ain't that the truth." Chloe gives another eye roll despite the ear to ear smile she is displaying and starts to pack up her supplies. She's done enough school work for today. Now it's time to go home, cuddle up with her girlfriend and get out of these jeans. "Guess you're stuck with me forever then."

" **Wouldn't want it any other way."**

And yeah, maybe it's not too much of a shock that Chloe is flinged forward into the future with her and Beca still happily in love and it almost melts her into a pile of goo at the image she would want any other way.

But a life stuck with Beca? How much more perfect can that get?

* * *

_**Wednesday July 17, 7:25 PM** _

_C: I may or not be going through best friend withdrawals and I wish you were here right now :(_

**A: Oh no. What did the midget do this time?**

**A: It will be a trip but I'm not against taking the next flight out to Atlanta and kicking her tiny ass.**

_C: Actually, Beca is perfect :) Nothing new there. She just had a conference thingy with Emily at iheart radio station in New York, music promo, so she has been gone since early yesterday morning._

**A: Oh that's right**

**A: She has a new single coming out this week and EP?**

_C: Yep! I've already heard the song with Em; it's really good :) I'm so proud of her, which isn't too shocking because she's amazing in every little way possible._

_C: Guess I just miss her that's all. I haven't really been able to talk to her while she's away in the big apple because of interviews._

**A: You too are nauseating in the cutest freaking way possible**

**A: Do you guys ever fight?**

**A: And I'm not talking about the small, middle school fights about what you want to eat for dinner, or what TV show to watch next**

_C: Of course we fight!_

_C: Not like huge arguments where there is a bunch of screaming and stuff, but yes we fight. Every relationship has a few bumps in the road, it's inevitable!_

_C: Though I love it a lot, Beca has a habit of using her witty charm and sarcasm at the worse possible times and me- being extremely sensitive to like...everything-usually ends up with a few shed tears until she apologizes and makes it up to me :)_

_C: Also, she loves to avoid having a conversation with me when she's upset. I usually let her calm down but it might take days for her to open up about what's bothering her. She's getting WAY better, but sometimes she's the most closed off, standoffish person I have ever met._

**A: That's not too hard to believe. Beca can be a flaming bitch sometimes**

_C: Hey!_

_C: That's my adorable girlfriend you're talking about :(_

**A: Lol I apologize. Almost two with her and you guys are still stuck in the honeymoon stage.**

_C: I sure picked a good one ;)_

_C: You have no room to talk, missy! You and Stacie are just as gross and sappy as we are! I bet you two don't even fight!_

**A: We do! Just had one recently, for your information**

_C: Couldn't decide which one of you was hotter? ;)_

**A: Har Har**

**A: Stacie called me after one of her classes and told me that she was about to pierce one of her eyebrows! Her reason was that she's getting older. Didn't know I was dating someone who is already going through a midlife crisis.**

_C: :O No! But I do sympathize with Stacie, if I'm being honest_

**A: Oh great, not you too! And yes!**

**A: I don't know what type of chemicals she was inhaling during her lab, but it was making her delusional**

_C: She didn't get it pierced right?!_

**A: Thankfully no. I threatened to take away sex if she were to add some metal to her beautiful face.**

**A: However, she did mention that she could rock a tongue ring instead, which I wasn't so...opposed to.**

**A: Also mentioned that she'd pierce her nipples. Took me off guard at first, but I found it highly arousing. Is that weird?**

_C: Oh Bree! ;)_

_C: Def not weird. Piercings and tattoos are an extreme turn on, hence why I obsess over Beca_

_C: They are edgy and badass, pleasurable if we are talking about a tongue piercing…if you know what I mean ;)_

**A: Oh my! Lol**

**A: I miss you, Chlo**

_C: I miss you too! So freaking much!_

_C: How's dental school going? :)_

**A: Going really good. I get to help out and shadow with the doctors every other week.**

_C: How many more years until I get free cleanings?! I feel like you've been in school for ageeeesssssss_

**A: Lol only three, calm down**

**A: And to answer your question, one more year, so next May.**

_C: Yay! I'm so excited for you :)_

_C: Stacie doing good with her classes?_

**A: Oh yeah.**

**A: She just got an internship at some fancy lab working with chemicals and other dangerous stuff that took me awhile to get use to.**

_C: Smarties ;)_

_C: You two are going to be billionaires_

**A: You have no room to talk! Beca, five time Grammy winner, double platinum album for both her EP and Diplo's, plus a bunch of other artists, and also the hottest music producer on the market at the moment is sitting on a stack of cash.**

_C: Yeahhhhh she's my sugar daddy ;)_

**A: Gross...**

**A: Which reminds me, what is she planning on doing for your birthday this year?**

_C: Honestly I have no idea, nor do I know what to expect. She's one big ball of mystery_

_C: Well technically a small ball lol_

**A: Very true.**

**A: But she also treats you well, which is all I can ask for as a best friend.**

_C: She really does :)_

_C: I'm surprised she hasn't asked you for any ideas_

**A: Don't worry, I'm eagerly anticipating the phone call with frantic questions from her any minute now.**

_C: I love that she goes out of her way to make me happy, but really I'd be elated to just spend a relaxing day in with her._

_C: Please tell me that doesn't mean I'm getting old…_

**A: Lol you and I both.**

**A: Stacie and I went to bed at eight last night, even though we didn't have anything planned until this afternoon. I'm pretty sure I have to start stretching before walking down the stairs to our house because my joints feel like they're on their last limb.**

**A: And let's not even talk about how sore I am after sex**

_C: Thank GOD I'm not the only one! Lol Beca makes fun of me for being sore the next day :(_

_C: It also doesn't help I'm dating a_ twenty five _year old, who is in great shape-even though exercise is completely foreign to her- and is a little energizer bunny lol_

**A: Ugh, I know exactly what you mean. At any second our young, hot girlfriends could be pointing out our grey hairs**

**A: Stacie calls me a cougar all the time to piss me off**

_C: Omg Beca does the same!_

_C: And I don't even want to think about the weekly trips to the store to pick up hair dye because of the sudden snowfall to our scalps :(_

**A: On the plus side to turning 29, you look AMAZING.**

_C: Oh thanks Bree :) At least the outside doesn't show how I feel on the inside_

_C: I think us both have been blessed to age like fine wine ;)_

**A: Hallelujah!**

**A: But seriously. What do you really want for your birthday? Present wise for both Stacie and I and Beca.**

_C: Oh you guys don't have to send me anything!_

**A: Chloe, come on. Of course we are going to send you something.**

_C: Well, you know what I like! I need some new records for the vintage table Beca bought me last year :) Or some workout clothes._

_C: Hell, even a gift card would be perfect!_

_C: Or some sweets! :D_

**A: Alright :)**

**A: Beca spoiling you with all this fancy technology she surrounds herself with everyday? Or better yet, annoying the living daylights out of you with all her ruckus? I saw a picture on Instagram of the obnoxious speakers she just bought**

_C: Oh my goodness they're the worse! But Beca's at home studio in our basement is super nice and if it means she can be at home with me working then by all means, blast that music. Especially if Selena keeps dropping surprise visits in Georgia and I get a free concert at home while at it. ._

**A: She's a very talented one, Chlo. I'm still waiting for an album from you two.**

**A: And so is everyone else**

_C: As if I didn't already know this!_

_C: Singing with her is amazing, I must admit and though singing is my passion, teaching at a small middle school is, as well. I don't think I could handle going on tour and becoming a full time artist._

_C: But having a taste of it would be awesome :)_

_***New Text Message from Beca Mitchell*** _

_**Wednesday July 17, 7:58 PM** _

**B: It's almost timmmeeeee :-)**

_C: Oh boy! Good thing you reminded me because I would've completely spaced!_

**B: Ouch!**

**B: I'm wounded that you would forget our Bach night! I understand that I'm all the way up in NY but still, come on…**

_C: Lol I'm sorry! I got lost in conversation with Aubrey!_

_C: On the channel now, Chinese food and wine ready to go. All that's missing is my wonderful girlfriend ;)_

**B: :-( I miss you and I know it's only been a day. You could be feeding me eggrolls like a princess if I were there right now**

_C: Who said I'd be feeding you?! Last time I checked, your hands and fingers work perfectly!_

_C: If you know what I mean ;)_

**B: You're so fucking dirty...I love it.**

**B: Ooooh it's on!**

_***New Text Message from Aubrey Posen*** _

**A: Tell your DJ to give you a tour of the studio, maybe fool around and tinker a bit with the buttons and somehow create a mixtape lol At least she has a lot of contacts and get access to A LOT of free things**

_C: Not a bad idea, Bree! That would be a lot of fun just to try out and have a day in the life of Beca Mitchell :) And oh yes I know. It's the best and I can assume you agree since she invites you and Stacie as well ;)_

**A: Guilty as charged**

_C: Well I should let you go, Beca is done with all her famous life stuff and we are going to watch the new episode of the Bach :)_

**A: Oh goodness, you two are like a middle aged married couple**

_C: I mean, not yet…_

_C: Just a middle aged couple :)_

**A: When is she going to pop the question?**

_C: I honestly have no idea. Beca is weird about that stuff; she's super affectionate to me and the amount of love she is able to hold in that tiny little body of her's is impressive, but she isn't really into the predictable endings type of gestures that involves us in fancy, puffy dresses._

_C: She hasn't omitted it out completely, but it's a work in progress that has no rush :)_

_C: She does, quite frequently, bring up the topic of our children, which means she wants a family one day, as do I, but we've already talked about that. She just brings it up more often and I can't help but assume she has early mommy fever lol :)_

**A: Oh goodness. Evil little Becas running around, no thank you!**

_C: Awh I think it would be cute!_

_C: All the tiny plaid shirts and the tiny headphones...ahhh I'm going to cry D:_

**A: Lol totally not shocking, but you two, even the little twerp would make amazing moms**

**A: And about the proposal, Stacie and I have bets going on; she says New Years Eve of this year and I say August, the day of your two year anniversary**

**A: Either way she's long overdue**

_C: You do know how sickly cliche those two predictions are and who my girlfriend is, right? Lol_

_C: Honestly again, no rush. I'm not too worried about it. She's busy with making music and I'm busy teaching. Ring or no ring, I'm still the happiest I've ever been :)_

_C: And hold up… you and Stacie are BETTING on us? Rude!_

**A: Oh shut it! Wasn't it you and Beca who held a bet as to when Stacie and I were going to have sex?**

_C: I will neither confirm nor deny…_

**A: That's what I thought lol**

_C: I won, by the way. Got me an oreo blizzard from DQ ;)_

_C: So thanks for getting your head out of your ass and finally made some moves with Stacie in the bedroom!_

**A: Oh the pleasure was all mine, literally...multiple times ;)**

_C: Ahhhhhhhh :D_

_C: It's very rare but dirty comments from you are my absolute fav!_

**A: Lol hush**

**A: Well Stacie just got in from her afternoon classes and we are about to go get dinner.**

**A: I'll call you, if not tomorrow, definitely on your birthday and expect something in the mail from Stacie and I soon!**

_C: Okay I'll check!_

_C: Tell Stacie I said hi and give Sparky a kiss for me! Tell him aunty Chloe misses him bunches xoxo_

**A: Will do :)**

_***3 New Text Messages From Beca Mitchell*** _

_**Wednesday July 17, 8:08 PM** _

**B: Corrine is a crazy bitch**

**B: And has a huge fucking mouth**

**B: Also, Christina is so hot! Why doesn't he just call off the show and pick her? She's fucking gorgeous.**

_C: Though I agree 100% should I be worried you may leave me for some Russian babe with perfect teeth? ;)_

_C: We already know she's a fan of your music, similar to everyone else with a set of ears..._

**B: Haha no**

**B: She's crazy hot, but you're the total package and everything above and beyond a perfect woman. I love my ginger, blue eyed, Irish babe who as well has perfect teeth**

**B: Every morning I have to make sure I'm not dreaming**

_C: Ohkay Nick the bachelor! Stop being so insanely cheesy ;) I'm already hooking up with your tiny butt; you don't have to reel me in any farther ;)_

**B: Thought you'd like it ;-)**

_C: Don't you think Nick is a cutie?!_

**B: Ugh no**

**B: He's legitimately dorky, cheesy and cannot dance to save his life.**

_C: I mean, all of those are facts…_

_C: Especially after the Backstreet Boys ep lol_

**B: I have a serious question tho**

_C: Oh no._

_C: How serious?_

**B: Super serious**

**B: Like...I don't know if I should even ask you.**

_C: Really?_

_C: Now you're freaking me out._

**B: Are you ready?**

_C: Goodness, I hope so_

**B: Okay…**

**B: Here goes nothing**

_C: Cut to it, Mitchell!_

**B: Why in the world does Corrine sleep so much?**

_C: I officially CAN'T with you! Lmao_

**B: It's a serious question!**

**B: Every time I see her on camera she's taking a nap**

**B: I wonder if her nanny approves of this nonsense…**

_C: Oh my goodness, Beca lol you crack me up. I miss you so much_

_C: Hurry up and get here so I can give you a two hour long hug_

**B: I miss you too, baby**

**B: And two hours!? Yikes...**

**B: Better be ready for me tomorrow night**

_C: You have something in mind? ;)_

**B: Hell yeah I do, duh**

**B: I'll give you a hint; it rhymes Texican food**

_C: Oh yeah? ;) What's the occasion?_

**B: Week in advance birthday dinner**

**B: Also, it's another excuse to spoil you**

_C: When are you going to let ME spoil you?_

**B: You do spoil me! I get to wake up to you every morning-well mostly every morning. That's the greatest gift in life I could ever ask for.**

_C: Is it weird that I fall in love with you a little bit more every day?_

_C: I would've thought it'd be impossible by now but you being you makes me feel like I'm falling in love all over again._

**B: They say I have that effect on the ladies ;-)**

_C: Oh really? Does that mean I'm going to get bombarded with a bunch of your past, crazy 'baby mommas?' ;)_

**B: Careful what you wish for my love ;-)**

_C: Oh hush! Call me so I can hear your voice while we watch :)_

**B: Already got you on speed dial :-)**

* * *

_**Friday July 19, 4:56 PM** _

"Babe, I'm home!" Chloe announces her presence once she enters the front door of their house, slipping her jacket off to hang up on the hooks and joining the few other jackets split by the two of them. Tank is the first one to give her a warm greeting as he comes trotting down the hallway from the kitchen, tongue out and ears flopping all over the place.

She bends down to ruffle Tank's fur, cooing in her usual baby voice at how insanely cute her boy is while Beca yells back a " _in here_!" and she follows the voice into the kitchen where Beca must be cooking dinner since it's getting close to that time.

Her absolute favorite-other than cuddle time, of course.

"Hi, goodlookin'," Chloe says again in her best southern impersonation as she enters the kitchen and spots Beca doing what she does best by the stove, listening to some music on the kitchen's dock.

Almost two years later since they've moved in together, she can't get enough of the domesticated feel she gets whenever she comes home from work and Beca is there, cooking them dinner with the pets, looking all cute and stuff while she fights the urge to yell _"hunny, I'm home!"_ even though its became one of Beca's favorite catchphrases to announce after a day in the studio.

Turning away from all the food scattered around the counter and dragging the back of her hand across her eyebrow to avoid getting flour on her face, "hey you, how was- _holy_ _shit_ ," Beca gasps mid sentence once her eyes register Chloe's entire full frame appearance, mouth immediately plummeting into the kitchen's tile. "You look _incredibly_ hot right now, **Jesus**." Knowing she looks good under Beca's flour covered finger as she wags it in her general direction and loving the way Beca's eyes look as if they're devouring her outfit, she twirls in a circle for show, giving Beca a good look at every curve and inch of skin she has to offer.

A lot hasn't been planned as far as school due to the fact it's still summer break, but it _is_ that time of year again where teachers needed to start getting ready for the upcoming school year, and since it isn't the most exciting time to spend summer, she has to take advantage of all the days she has to wear jeans to school before she wants to pay the five dollars a month.

And it may not seem like a lot, but it does add up once April comes rolling around; she learned the hard way with this one last year when she had tons of new Lucky Brand jeans to wear, but still had the job of being a teacher.

Today was a meeting; the _first_ meeting around school to get introduced to new members of Price Middle School and start the decoration process of each classroom. Wanting to dress up for this occasion with her fellow co workers, she picked out a champagne colored, long sleeve button up that was tied in a loosely dangled bow just above her womb, showing off just a sliver of skin underneath; a little exposed midriff to excite the crowd-and as for crowd, she totally means Beca.

As for the lower half, she picked out a brand new and darkest of blue colored pair of skinny jeans she owned, rolling them at the ankle and finishing the outfit with a pair of heels to match her top. Completing the winning choice in wardrobe decisions, she curled her hair and applied less eye makeup than usual, but intensified the mascara, giving the blue in her eyes an extra _pop_.

"Faculty meeting," Chloe informs with a simple shrug, smirking playfully when she is sure drool is about to come falling out of Beca's mouth from how far it is gawked open. She knew there was a reason as to why dressing up seemed like a _must_ to do today and that reason being her girlfriend's reaction. "You just going to stand there and gawk all night, or are you going to come greet me properly?" Coyly, she baits, the frozen state of zero movements coming from Beca already answering the question for herself.

"I wish you were my teacher when I was in school," Beca breathes a scoff and shakes her head disbelievingly, continuing her motions to get back to cooking. "It would've made those eight hours far more enjoyable if I got to stare at you the whole time."

"Would you learn anything?" Chloe walks over to the opposite end of the counter, loving the way Beca follows right after once she is done pounding the dough into a circle and placing it on a pan, washing her hands to get rid of all the flour.

Beca grips the counter on either side of Chloe's hips where she is leaning her back on, eyes falling down to roam Chloe's body in the least subtle way possible. "Other than my teacher is _fine as shit,_ probs not," she says coyly and bites her lip predatorial as her eyes meet Chloe's once again. "Maybe I'd try harder, that is unless extra credit was available. Or some one on one... _tutoring..._ sessions" she wags her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Chloe grins, hooking her arms up around Beca's shoulders and links her index fingers together while desperately trying to keep her knees from buckling when Beca's hands move from the countertop to her hips, thumbs drawing feathered patterns under the blouse that's already giving easy access to the skin on her stomach.

Beca, as well, looks rather _dapper_ for the day as she models a pair of jean shorts, a pin striped button down long sleeve underneath a black blazer, all for an earlier meeting she had at the office. Now with all the promos and interviews with magazines, radio stations and whoever else with a brain to get an insight about the upcoming album, Beca's wardrobe choices have expanded from her usual flannel and nightly dark skinny jeans, not that Chloe really prefers one more than the other.

Baggy t-shirts with food stains on the front, or an expensive pant suit, either way, Beca's appearance still brings a hitch to Chloe's breathing.

Especially if it's _nothing_ Beca is wearing.

"I expect all my students to _excel_ in their studies," Chloe says sternly in her best teacher voice, knowing the heavy effect it has on Beca when she transforms from one to the other.

"How have I been doing so far?" Beca hums out smug, pressing the fronts of their bodies closer together to prove a point, it seems like. Beca's hands also make a brief detour from Chloe's hips to her ass and aggressively gropes the covered skin, earning a squeak of surprise when she isn't expecting the sensation.

Chloe's eyes raise to the ceiling, contemplating for a second in thought, not that she really has to. Looking back down to meet a newly darkened shade of blues, "refresh me?"

Not needing a clarifier, Beca happily closes the little bit of distance keeping their mouths apart, kissing Chloe deeply like it's her duty to do so until a toothy smile, then a small snicker being emitted from the person she's kissing pulls her away.

"You're so _short,"_ Chloe explains with a few more snickers when she catches Beca's puzzled stare as to why she suddenly started laughing. It's not her fault she finds it _ridiculously_ adorable that Beca has to get up on her tip toes and she has to lean down a little extra to connect their lips when she's wearing heels. This isn't a problem when they're both wearing heels or vice versa, but when it is, she can't help but physically melt into a puddle of goo feeling all the extra effort.

"Thank you for that, and I'd have to grade you as a B+, even A-. That kiss was long overdue," Chloe teases purposefully; the kiss all around was more than perfect-a little too short for likings, but other than that, she enjoyed every second of it. Any opportunity to rile Beca up, however, is a chance she'll always take.

Beca scoffs, tagged along with a fairly large eye roll directed to Chloe and pinches both sides of skin where her hands are placed, earning a violent flinch that brings enough victory to make herself feel better. "Shut up," she mutters, backing away to resume working on the dinner she is preparing for the both of them. "I actually have to tell you something."

Chloe takes the time to discard her heels, throwing them over towards the bottom of the staircase so she'll remember to bring them up later. She pulls out a chair to the dining room table and takes a seat, wanting to keep Beca company like she usually does while the girl cooks-which by the way, after putting all the puzzle pieces together as far as ingredients, is going to be homemade pizza.

So, _yum_.

Chloe hums as a response, waiting for whatever it is Beca has to say while scratching Tank's stomach from where he is laying underneath the table with her toes.

"I'm going to need you to pack a bag for this weekend," Beca doesn't say this like Chloe really has a choice here to decline, but more so as an order.

So that's a million questions mustered up by itself. "Where are we going?"

"Long story short, a little bird dropped off a VIP backstage ticket to Ultra Miami Music Festival for Monday-Wednesday and since I've been told I'm performing a set there, I figured my girlfriend should make an appearance with me, you know, cause it's her birthday or whatever," Beca explains in the most casual way and gives the most simple of shrugs, avoiding any eye contact with Chloe as her entire focus is glued to the food and completely misses the way Chloe's eyes nearly bulge out from her head.

She doesn't know exactly how to process this news and she's kinda just sitting there like a frozen, mannequin, zombie statue, who is now the one doing all the gawking while her brain tries to catch up to Beca's announcement. Next thing that happens is she's pouncing up from the chair and hugging Beca from the back, peppering kisses all over any inch of skin she can find now that she is basically almost the same height as Beca.

Beca scoffs back, craning her neck to get a good look at Chloe from behind who has now circled her arms around Beca's hips. "Um, _excuse you_. Chef is currently performing _magic_ ," she points with her eyes down to the pizza she is currently working on and attempts to act serious about it, but Chloe doesn't give two _hoots_ about food right now because Beca straight up just announced they're going to freaking _Miami_.

"You're taking me to Miami!?" Chloe gushes and allows her arms to loosen up for Beca to rotate so they could be face to face.

Beca nonchalantly _keeps_ shrugging her shoulders and is unable to keep in her own smile under Chloe's enormous, megawatt grin. "I figured you'd be good company."

"Is this that huge medieval festival, with all the actors and princesses and kings and the stage is a giant castle?!" Chloe's tone drips excitement at the tiny thought of possibly experiencing something this magical.

"No, that would be _Tomorrowland_ , which I have yet to get contacted by the managers to score me a set, but I've heard rumors of Steve Aoki bagging a full performance when he is mediocre at best when performing for a crowd….but _whatever_. I'm not bitter or anything." The excitement quickly vanishes from Chloe's body language and regrets saying anything at all at the hostility hidden in Beca's tone that she tries to nonchalantly cover up with a shrug. Touchy subject, she apologizes for bringing it up. She won't do it again.

But then again, who in their right mind _wouldn't_ hire Beca Mitchell, _thee_ hottest music producer in the industry as of right now to perform a set?

Now that's just plain out idiotic if they're trying to make some money because everyone who is everyone would be lining up down the street and even staying over night just to bag some tickets if rumors were going around that Beca was performing.

 _Psh_ , it's their lost, so whatever.

"But Ultra is another _huge_ festival. The one that looks like a spring break trip on steroids and ecstasy," she explains and it paints a rough draft inside Chloe's head as she is keenly aware of what festival Beca is talking about now.

Again, she doesn't have much time to process anything until her body is making moves for her lack of words and she's smashing their lips together, a mixing pot of emotions overwhelming her. It's been a hot minute since she's seen Beca perform live-actually since her tour with Diplo a year ago and now that she has just released a new album with Emily, it would be a performance someone _wouldn't_ want to miss. Words wouldn't even be enough to express how thankful she is to have a girlfriend as caring as Beca.

Guess this year is another birthday weekend for the books.

Even if it's not the fancy castle festival like she thought it was. Beach balls and bikinis sound just as nice, perhaps even _better_.

Beca kisses back, equally as giddy as Chloe is when their teeth bump and grind from smiling so hard, but nonetheless still passionate, full of love, and rough enough to twist Chloe's insides like a teacup ride at an amusement park. Abruptly tearing her lips away, a sharp gasp erupted from Chloe as a hundred ideas hit her all at once with the realization of how much chores she has to do before tomorrow. Pecking one last kiss to Beca's lips, she breaks away and makes a beeline for the stairs.

" _What_...where are you going?"

Chloe doesn't even have to turn around to see how taken back Beca is about the sudden change in events. She gets it; one minute they're making out, _heavily_ , the next she is running off adrenaline to get a head start on packing, cleaning and all that other tedious stuff, basically blue balling her girlfriend. It's a lot to process-that's understandable, but so is the amount of clothes she has to go through in her closet just to find the perfect outfits.

And what's harder than picking out a birthday outfit?

Nothing, literally _nothing_.

"You said to pack a bag, so I'm packing a bag!" Chloe shouts back as she bends down to pick up her heels and heads up the stairs with Tank hot on her tail. She also has to make sure Jessica can watch Tank, call her parents and tweet about the news, so yes Beca, her time is dwindling down with the bullet points on her to-do list.

" _I meant after dinner, not right this instant!_ " Chloe is already far up the stairs and almost making it to their bedroom, but still manages to hear this being shouted loud and clear from Beca in the kitchen.

She's already gone too far to turn back now.

Plus, as you all remember she has **two** closets to look through and that is a time consuming process.

* * *

_**Saturday July 20, 9:21 AM** _

**B: Hi, where's my girlfriend? And why is she nowhere to be found in the house?**

_C: Chloe? Oh she's gone forever. Something about you eating all her Ben and Jerry's ice cream really sent her off._

**B: But I always buy her more**

**B: Is this a Taken thing? Because if so… I will find you… and I will kill you**

_C: Weird! A little someone told me she fell asleep through that movie…_

_C: Especially since watching a movie with you is borderline impossible because when we do, you transform into a horny teenager and all you want to do is make out_

**B: Oh so this IS Chloe I'm talking to? Weird, last time I checked it was my girlfriend who ate all my Girl Scout thin mint cookies**

**B: And also…you kiss back soooooooo**

_C: I will neither confirm nor deny that. Plus, your face is very distracting and so are your lips_

**B: No need to confirm because I know for a fact that you and your grabby hands can't say no to your sweet tooth ;-)**

**B: It's not like I could possibly blame anyone else in the house, now is there?**

**B: Besides Tank… he is basically a vacuum with food and his horse height makes it very easy for him to snag stuff off the counters**

_C: Now that...is very valid lol remember when he ate a lemon off the counter while you were making ice tea? That was hilarious!_

**B: It didn't even phase him until the sourness kicked in, then he spazzed out like a maniac haha**

_C: OR that time you had a slice of pizza on the table, went to the kitchen to grab us a beer and before you came back your dinner was gone lol_

**B: Hell yeah I remember that! I was pissed! Luckily all that cheese gave him the runs haha**

_C: Do you think he's lactose intolerant?_

**B: Can dogs even be lactose intolerant when they eat everything in sight? Because they eat their own barf, babe.**

_C: I don't know… he gets gassy when we give him certain things :(_

**B: Oh my God**

**B: We are getting off topic.**

**B: Where are you and why are you not in my bed?**

_C: There's many reasons to that question, one of them being you're like a tiny heat box lol Also, you kinda smell ;)_

**B: Chloeeeee :-( where are you?**

**B: And when are you coming back?**

_C: Omg clingy ;) how on earth did we last months without seeing each other?!_

_C: I'm currently waiting to get a spray tan :)_

**B: A spray tan? This early? Whyyyy?!**

**B: You're already tan enough! We've spent way too much time outside, more than I would like to in a hundred degree weather, along with eighty percent humidity**

_C: We are going to Miami, Becs! To a giant music festival where bikinis are dress code mandatory!_

**B: Damn right they are ;-)**

_C: See?! I couldn't be out there showing off my ghostly white skin._

_C: I'm tan, but not Miami tan_

**B: Yeah, that's not a thing**

_C: Oh it is! You'll see._

_C: I would've invited you, but knowing your skin, a spray tan wouldn't even hint a change in bronze on your pasty color ;)_

**B: Ha Ha Ha**

**B: Didn't know I was dating a comedian!**

**B: Asshole**

_C: You love me, baby ;)_

**B: Only if you bring home some lattes and donuts when you are finished.**

_C: Excuse you!_

_C: Technically, it's my birthday weekend. You should be spoiling ME with a bunch of delicious treats!_

**B: What do you call a spur of the moment road trip to Miami?! VIP tickets to the hottest music festival of the summer?! I painted your toenails last night and after, I rubbed your feet!**

_C: That you did. Mediocre job, by the way._

**B: You suck so much**

_C: You weren't complaining last night ;)_

_C: As I do recall, the only complaints dripping from your mouth was to go faster, harder, and "mmm right there, baby. Don't stop. Please don't stop" ;)_

**B: Ooohhhh good one (insert maximum sarcasm)**

**B: -_-**

_C: Thanks, I try ;)_

**B: Get your cute but back here. We got some time until we leave for our flight**

_C: Are we still stopping in Tampa then renting a car from there? I know my mother is missing her favorite DJ already_

**B: Of course.**

**B: Anything to see Charlotte. Think she'll cook us some bomb food?**

_C: Oh please, is that even a question? Chances are the food is already made lol_

**B: Fuck yeah, I love your mom**

**B: Your dad is awesome, too. Think he'll barbecue some ribs so we can take them to go?**

_C: Again, they're probably already made and sitting on a plate with our names written on top :)_

_C: I'm so excited! This trip is going to be so much fun. Thank you again for this birthday surprise :) All that's missing is Aubrey and Stacie :(_

**B: Of course, babe. Anything for you.**

**B: They really wanted to come but duty calls, you know? And by duty I mean school and all that boring, smart shit**

_C: Yeah I know. I just miss them, that's all. Either way it's going to be a blast :D_

**B: I know how much you love to dance and embrace your inner rave girl ;-)**

_C: Guilty as charged!_

_C: I love you_

**B: Love you, dork**

_C: Quick question, do you find tan lines sexy?_

**B: On you? Babe, you could make a paper bag look sexy.**

_C: Oh such a charmer ;) But really! Lines or no lines?_

**B: Surprise me. We all know your clothes ain't staying on for long anyways**

_C: Don't think you can last the two hours on a plane and the extra hours while spending time with my family without jumping my bones?_

**B: It's going to be a tough challenge that really tests my strength, which is basically nonexistent when I'm around you, but having some cushion for the duration of time I'm not allowed to touch you inappropriately would be ideal**

_C: Oh darn. Too bad I'm not allowed to sweat, or act in any strenuous exercise, unless I want to ruin this fifty dollar spray tan_

_C: Should've asked for morning sex when I was home ;)_

**B: Seriously?**

**B: Bring your pale butt back home then!**

_C: Oh definitely not anymore after that insult!_

_C: I'm sure you'll love the outcome, baby ;)_

_C: I'll be home soon, but like a piece of fancy art in a museum, you can look but can't touch ;)_

**B: God, you're the worse**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two already in the process of being done, so stay tuned! No, I don't think 29 is old, but everyone goes through quarter life crisis, like Chloe, or at least that's what my older friends tell me lol
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and just to chat, even if it's about cats :)
> 
> omACAgee


	3. Go Ginger, It's Your Birthday (PART TWO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Internally Squealing*  
> (I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR THE SONGS MENTIONED)

  _ **Saturday July 21, 3:21 PM**_

"No..."

"Oh yeah."

"No way."

" _Yes_  way."

"I can't believe it."

"Well, in the words of Aubrey Posen and her stupid abbreviations,  _aca-believe it."_

Chloe stands dumbfounded in the parking lot, her mouth for sure catching the monster size flies flying around in Tampa Bay Florida and her jaw hanging slack to the ground. It's a pretty frequent occurrence that Beca will do something spontaneous and surprise her, but this is by far the most surreal, unexpected,  _bombshell_  Beca has thrown her way.

"I  **cannot**  believe we are taking a hot pink Lamborghini to my parents house," Chloe's finally speaks up disbelievingly. The image and confirmation is right in front of her, slapping her in the face with all its pink glory and blacked out rims. She's staring at an actual  _Lamborghini_ , the intense, hard to handle ones that are featured in Fast and Furious with her own two eyes.

That or she somehow managed to catch jet lag on their two hour flight and is hallucinating the whole thing.

Beca swoops in after picking her duffle bag up from the ground and easily slides her free arm around Chloe's lower back, her hand hanging delicately off Chloe's hip bone. They're in a mostly secluded parking garage at Tampa International Airport, away from all the flashing cameras and crazy fans that they earlier escaped from once Beca's hidden profile was discovered in line while waiting for some orange chicken at the airport's Panda Express because Beca just couldn't wait to eat and claimed that, " _I'll get hangry if I don't get at least some food."_

Why Beca wanted to wait in line with barely any camouflage other than her black zip up jacket with the hood up, some ray bans and her signature, very easily spotted five foot height instead of grabbing something quick and easy to go is beyond Chloe, especially since it was Beca who preached about keeping a low profile until the festival.

But experiencing Beca's evil, hangry alter ego is something she'd rather avoid at all costs.

She has to admit it's always exciting running around, dodging the paparazzi, taking pictures and signing autographs since most of the time she's included as well, maybe not as much as Beca and her insane amount of fame, but since she's dating that superstar, she's also gained herself quite the fanbase. It's not all the time she feels this way-sometimes it would be perfect just to be able to go out in public without being recognized and blend in with the rest of the normal people of the world, but every once in awhile it's nice to play Kylie Jenner for a day.

"There's no way your image won't be unnoticed as we pull out in this thing," Chloe snorts while looking at the sports car, remembering the exact conversation they had together not even three hours ago. Beca wanted to play Casper until they made it to Miami, saving all her energy for fans the day of the festival. Oh has that idea changed tremendously. "Maybe a black Lamborghini, even navy blue, but definitely not pink," she defends with her own personal sarcasm.

"Lamborghini  _Aventador_ , babe," Beca corrects in a coo over Chloe's ear, her hand back tracking to give a soft smack to Chloe's butt. "Is this shit cooler than Bieber's cheetah print Audi?" She places a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek and detaches herself before walking over to examine the vehicle.

Chloe rolls her eyes at Beca's secret love for cars and obvious envy towards the Biebs and follows closely behind. Turns out once she steps closer and grazes the glossy pink coat of the driver side door and is able to point out a faint layer of glitter in the color that she is most definitely  **not**  hallucinating this insanely good looking, and insanely  _expensive_  sports car standing in front of her at an arm's reach away.

Only one person comes to mind when thinking about who influenced her girlfriend to actually rent a Lamborghini for a weekend music festival and that person is, "Diplo?" Most often than not, he's the culprit behind half the stuff Beca buys.

The subs in their house and Beca's traded in, blacked out 4Runner that is entirely too big of a vehicle for her to drive, especially with the built in lift that makes the size even  _bigger_.

The installed hot tub  _next_  to their backyard pool,  _with_  rainbow LED lights and high powered jets.

The 85' inch Sony flat screen they hooked up in their room with the surround sound she mentioned before.

He's a little boy stuck in a grown man's body and the little devil caught on Beca's shoulder to pressure her into buying non important things.

"Actually, it was Skrillex," Again, Beca corrects with her killer crooked smile that is equally as distracting as the black, ripped at the knees skinny jeans, an American flag tank top with a matching flannel wrapped around her hips she is currently wearing. This is a new one; Skrillex usually contains his inner child. "Plus, we are going to fucking  _Miami_. No way we aren't driving there in style."

"Sometimes I think I'm dating a teenage boy," Chloe teases with a wink when Beca scrunches up her nose and rolls her eyes on top of that. Though it is very flashy and the exact opposite of riding undercover, the car gives her a boost of adrenaline, or something exhilarating like that, to the point where she can't contain how bad she wants to drive in something like this. "You sure you can handle all of this?" There's a lot of factors that brings multiple concerns, but the big one being how fast does this thing go and is there a small chance Beca is going to get them pulled over.

TMZ would literally  _hyperventilate_  if they captured Beca getting cuffed for reckless driving around the streets of Miami.

"I'm not driving," Beca drops casually and pops the trunk to the sports car.  _Oh_? Chloe for her part doesn't know if she's taken back by the announcement that Beca isn't driving, or the realization that this intense car actually has trunk space. "You are."

Chloe is pretty positive that she nearly chokes on her own spit when Beca says this, the sudden and unprepared announcement slapping her hard in the face on each cheek all at once. "Wait... _what_?" Her eyes are basically saucers and she's looking at her girlfriend like she's a rubix cube, or a expert level sudoku.

Beca, acting natural and totally nonchalant about what she just said, takes Chloe's bag from her frozen hand and joins it with hers in the trunk. Closing the back, Beca whips out the keys to the car and tosses them over to Chloe, almost smacking her square in the face during the process due to her paralyzed state.

"Do you know how to drive a stick?" she asks, stealing all Chloe's sneaky plans to throw the keys back when she starts opening the passenger door-which by the way are like the doors you'd for sure see in a 50 Cent music video. You know, the ones that angle up, like butterfly wings.

Chloe doesn't move except the raised eyebrow to her hairline as her fingers dangle the set of keys and she's watching Beca, waiting for her girlfriend to announce what a funny joke she is pulling right now. "Uh yeah?" Beca knew she could drive a stick; her truck is a stick shift for crying out loud.

Whatever Beca is doing, she's doing it on purpose.

"Swell! Cause I don't." Beca beams evilly and finishes getting into the passenger seat of the sports car. Rolling down the driver's side window, Beca sticks her head out, focusing her eyes back on Chloe, who has yet to move from her spot. "Come on! You gotta check out the sound system Skrillex installed. Rumor has it that he got pulled over blasting this product."

Well that is one way to change Chloe's mind about even thinking about getting into the car. However, once Beca starts turning up the volume dial, blasting Bruno Mar's "That's What I like" and lip syncing the lyrics to Chloe from inside, she moves on autopilot to the driver's side. Needless to say, Beca is very persuasive, especially if her voice is being used as bait.

 _Goddamnit_.

* * *

"Why are you hiding your face?" Beca's words scream confused, but her twisting face is telling Chloe that she finds it absolutely  _hilarious_  that one hand is covering her eyes like a shield and the other is death gripping the steering wheel as they wait at a red light, desperately wanting to sink away from the attention they have altered to themselves.

So far during the fifteen minutes of driving along the fastest route Siri has been instructing via speaker to get to Chloe's parents' house, there has been  _many_  whistles,  _many_  pictures, and  _many_  fangirl screams every time Chloe has stopped the car and another one pulled up directly next to them. She assumes all the attention is from the  _flamingo_  painted vehicle they're currently transporting around in. Driving through town in a Lamborghini is rare enough, adding the brightest color in the crayon box to its appearance makes it stick out like a sore thumb.

Which people will take every chance they get to capture the rareness on camera to post online later on.

"They can  _see_  us, Beca!" Chloe hisses just as another set of teenagers basically fall out of their moving vehicle to try snapping a picture of them, proving her previous point one hundred percent correct. "This is the most obnoxious thing in the world! You're the prime definition of a  _fuck girl._ "

Beca rolls her head back, howling a laugh and gripping her stomach while Paranoid Patty, aka Chloe, speeds off once the light flashes green, praying to get away from all the picture takers who have been proven more annoying than the paparazzis. Personally, she doesn't know how Beca does it. Constantly being cornered with pictures, demands for an autograph and the kaotic attention from fans.

It's very impressive, she must admit.

Without all of that extra stressful stuff, however, the car is actually  _super_  fun to drive. Remember that question she had as to how fast this car goes? Well to answer this, it goes  _really_  freaking fast and Chloe can personally back this up by experience when she almost rear ended someone in the fast lane on the highway by how quick it got up on the gauge.

And in a  _crazy fast_  amount of time.

"First, you're hiding your face for no reason since this car has limo tinted windows," Beca comments after managing to pause her chuckles, but not for long until she's barking some more laughs at Chloe's flash look of stupidity once she realizes the true darkness of the windows and how it would be impossible for anyone to be able to look inside.

Chloe shakes off the comment and puts down the hand that was covering her face into her lap defeated realizing that it's up there for no reason, but not getting push down so easy. "Then why are people acting as if they just found a million dollars locked in a briefcase in the middle of the street?"

Beca shrugs her shoulders innocently, but also  **not**  that innocently when Chloe catches her trying to avoid the topic and averting eye contact like it's her second nature. She makes a reminder to bring that question back up because of all that fishy odor she is smelling in this vehicle, more so clouding over her  _not so innocent_ girlfriend.

"What happened to renting a jeep?" Chloe huffs, running a hand through her hair in effort to destress herself, vividly remembering the past conversation they had over dinner when Beca announced her love for Jeeps-Jeep Wranglers to be exact- and how she'd love a chance to drive one.

And okay, Beca is back to laughing again.

 _Shocker_.

"Oh you like it," Beca eventually calms her laughing to respond, teasing Chloe with a poke to the girl's ribs and smirking victoriously at the way she crumbled with a her own slipped smile. "If not, don't worry. You'll have tons of bonding time together since this sexy piece of metal is yours."

Chloe almost slams on the breaks.

 _Almost_.

But she stops her reflex with all the muscles in her lower half to do so before her feet touched the brake and sent the car into a screeching halt.

"Excuse me?" Chloe's eyes are practically bulged out from her skull and they're stopped at a redlight,  _again_ , one that is even longer than the last, which gives more surrounding cars and people to get their fair share of photos they post on social media.

"Happy birthday!" Beca cheers at Chloe's flustered state and even with the tinted windows, she feels her face starting to heat up and wouldn't be too surprised if she was sporting a cherry tomato red color over her cheeks. "Our first couple car."

Perhaps, Chloe's idea of a "couple car" was more of a Subaru, or a Toyota 4runner type of deal, where they'd share it during days they needed it to go to work and it would be very domesticated. Even a extremely nice Cadillac SUV was a more possible and realistic option. Never did she picture their shared vehicle to be a foreign, sports car with LED lights under the seats for Christ sakes.

Beca Mitchell, aka, teenage boy at heart.

Nonetheless though, Chloe feels like a child on Christmas morning with the fact that she is a new proud owner of a freaking  **Lamborghini**  when Beca tells her that they'll be driving back to Georgia instead of flying. Like, what are the odds of her, middle school music teacher rolling around the suburban streets of Atlanta like Vin Diesel? Before, the answer would've been slim to none, but now, someone buy her a lottery ticket because she just broke the freaking odds here.

No way would she be able to take this to work without drawing in a crowd. She can already see her students getting a kick out of this gift and where they'd spend their recess.

"Since when are you so  _bougie_  and stuff?"

"It was either this or the Maserati I was planning on buying." It doesn't answer Chloe's question; only adds to it since she doesn't know exactly what a Maserati is, but by a hunch with the fancy name, she can tell it may be just as expensive as a Lamborghini, possibly even more.

Curious, Chloe chances her luck and steals a glance out the driver's side window when Beca is seen muffling in a laugh, her lips tucking inside her mouth to hide a smile. When looking at the cars beside them, one girl in particular who is sitting in the back seat of a ruby red slug bug hollers out "Bechloe" and is on the verge of tears while her phone flails around in her hand as she takes hundreds of pictures of  _their_  brand new sports car, apparently.

"How do they know it's us in here?" Chloe asks incredulously with narrowed eyes, her attention now drawn back to Beca, who is avoiding any verbal response to the question with her face almost popping from the laughter she is keeping locked up, guilt basically layering her entire body. There's definitely something her girlfriend isn't telling her and no matter how hard it may be, she's going to get it out of her. "Becaaaa!" she whines when Beca's facade breaks and she leans the back of her head into the seat, Beca's laughs echoing the little space in the car there is.

Wiping some of the tears from the corners of her eyes, Beca gets ahold of her voice again, settling her laughter aside to be able to talk. "I  _may_  or may not have put a customized license plate on the car."

Chloe groans out in frustration, the attention they are getting out the windows at every corner is almost unbearable. "Let me guess,  _Bechloe_?"

"Maybe."

If there was a limit to how licentious a person could look, Beca would be far over the line. Like, so far over her visibility would be nonexistent.

And how did she not catch this the first time she saw the car, not that license plates are all that large to notice,  _obviously_.

Beca bites her lip before adding, "or more like ' _Bhloe_ ' because there is a max space of six numbers or letters and ' _Bechloe_ ' didn't fit. Anything else sounded lame."

"I'm dating a child," Chloe concludes with a snort and her hand over the gear shift finds its way to the inside of Beca's thigh to rest with a drag to her thumb over the material every once in awhile.

"And I'm dating a soon to be grandma," Beca quickly counters back, smug and all while Chloe whips her head around so fast she possibly thinks she tweaked a neck muscle.

Offended, jaw hanging above her chest and using that same hand grazing over Beca's thigh to smack her girlfriend in the stomach, Chloe says, "I  _cannot_  with you!"

And Beca just resumes her laughter when Chloe starts to pout, totally winning the entire conversation.

* * *

_**Saturday July 20, 9:34 PM** _

**B: Hi. What are you doing?**

_C: Beca, you know what I'm doing lol_

_C: I just got out of the shower!_

**B: Oh that's right.**

**B: Are you busy?**

_C: If busy is codeword for naked then yes, yes I am_

_C: I'd like to keep it that way too ;)_

**B: Tempting, but I need you**

_C: You're not in the hotel room anymore. Where are you?_

**B: Lobby but I'll soon be by the pool and hot tub**

**B: Come down here please**

_C: Seriously? Becaaaaaa :(_

_C: I just sat down. What could you possibly need me for outside of the hotel room?_

**B: I'm having a hard time picking out an ice cream flavor for you.**

_C: Now that's a lie since you know that I'll eat any type of ice cream lol_

_C: As my girlfriend should!_

**B: Fine, I can't figure out how to operate this one work out machine**

_C: Not only is that a lie, but it's the biggest goddamn lie in the books, Ms. I'm-Allergic-To-Exercise ;)_

**B: It's an emergency!**

_C: No way would it be an emergency if you have the time to text me lol_

**B: Please come**

_C: I'm TRYING to but someone is messing around downstairs in the lobby ;) what do you want a lady to do here? Start without you? Do all the work?_

**B: Oh my God**

**B: Stop being a pain in my ass**

_C: If you come upstairs I'll rub it out for you ;)_

**B: CHLOE ANNE BEALE**

_C: That's my name, Rebeca Rae Mitchell :)_

**B: Please….come to the pool. I'm begging you.**

_C: New phone, who dis?_

**B: I gonna count to 3 and if you aren't down here, you're going to be in trouble**

_C: Seriously?_

**B: 1…**

_C: Oh you're so serious_

**B: 2…**

_C: I'm a teacher, Bec. That won't work on me!_

**B: 3…**

_C: See? Not working. I'm still laying down in the hotel bed with no intentions of leaving, planning on what channel to watch ;)_

**B: Dammit, Chloe, come here!**

_C: Ughhhhh fine_

_C: But I'm going down there without a bra on_

**B: Doesn't matter. Hurry up**

Figuring that Beca is one text away from an aneurysm, Chloe drags herself up out of bed and walks over to her suitcase. She changes into a fresh pair clothes since it wouldn't really be acceptable to flash everybody in Miami her clad naked body under a very tiny hotel towel that does little to none of covering up the goods.

After changing into a baggy Rolling Stones t-shirt that use to be Beca's, a small pair of black spandex and her favorite pair of fuzzy socks, she gives her best attempt to comb through her wet locks without being able to blow dry then, already knowing Beca's patience is probably running thin with the time it has taken her to get downstairs.

She grabs a hotel key off the table and walks out to the elevator, pressing the button that goes to the first floor and waits patiently with the few elderly guests present in the small space with her. Luckily for her and Beca, Ultra provided them with a mega suite in this super fancy hotel away from all the crazy teenagers who are attending the three day festival as well and needed extra rooms to stay in for their soon to be intoxicated behinds.

Getting instructions from the front desk to where the pool is located in this giant hotel after getting lost in the process of finding Beca, she eventually makes it to the door connected to the pool and spots the backside of girlfriend under the glowing blue hue from the water talking to two other people. At first, it puzzles Chloe as to who Beca may be chatting with. The thought that it may be some fans that she ran into, or some other artist performing at the festival tomorrow runs through her head and it starts to make sense.

But then when she gravitates closer to the group and two familiar faces pop up with a leggy brunette yelling through a teasing, familiar voice, " _finally_  your ginger behind made it down here!" she almost explodes as a reflex and swears she is looking straight into the eyes of two ghosts.

Then Aubrey is joking around about her fuzzy socks and how atrocious they look, contrasting the color of the rest of her outfit and she knows right there that's definitely something a ghost  _wouldn't_  say, knowing first hand how much Aubrey despised these awfully colored socks and she's back to square one where she feels like she might either cry tears of joy, or pass out.

"Aubrey, Stacie!" Chloe pounces on the blonde first, enveloping her best friend in the tightest of hugs to make up for all the lost time away from each other, not even caring her lady bits are untamed under the baggy shirt she is wearing. Then she breaks away with a manic grin, showing Stacie the same amount of enthusiasm as she wraps her limbs around like khola and a tree. "What are you guys doing here?!" she screeches, her tone mixed in a bowl with equal amounts of confusion, happiness and surprised.

" _This_  one flew us down here for your birthday," Aubrey says, eyebrows flicking over to Beca who is taking in the reunion with mischief written all over her dirty smirk. "And you know a Chloe Beale birthday is basically a holiday in my book."

It's not very shocking that Chloe is brimming tears with how elated she is to see her friends that she missed so much, especially after a sweet comment dropped like that. Also, it's not entirely shocking that Beca went out of her way to do all this behind Chloe's back, just to make her birthday special. For someone who says she isn't fond of romantic gestures, she sure has a habit of making Chloe's heart do somersaults on a daily basis.

Chloe sighs happily and reaches out for Beca's hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing her girlfriend in close to make sure she hears exactly what she's about to say. "Thank you, baby. You're seriously so good to me." And she backs up how grateful she really is with a soft kiss, keeping it mostly PG for the sake of her friends watching feet away.

"You're welcome." Beca hums a response after breaking away from the kiss, their faces still centimeters apart. "I know how much you missed these two and knowing that, I had to get them down here to celebrate with us."

Chloe steals another kiss at Beca's sweet words, unable to just tear her face away and call it good without making sure Beca knows just how elated she is about this surprise. Guess she is kinda glad that her laziness didn't get in the way of ruining something this great-though she has to admit getting herself downstairs was like pulling teeth from a child.

This is definitely something worth going downstairs in front of everybody braless.

"How did you guys get away from school and work?" Chloe focuses her attention back to Stacie and Aubrey, but keeps her hand interlocked with Beca's, fully certain that without Beca as a sturdy base, she'd end up floating away in pure bliss. "And you guys  **need**  to see the car Beca rented for us."

" _Bought_ ," Beca corrects with another smirk, nudging Chloe in the hip. Oh silly her. How could she possibly forget? Maybe because it's hard to wrap her head around the idea that she can have the choice of taking her truck to school, or a freaking Lamborghini.

Weird, she feels like she is on a episode of Sweet Sixteen, but far less bitchy and spoiled.

"Oh don't worry, it was the first thing Beca showed us when we showed up," Stacie chuckles, eyes rolling at Beca who shrugs casually. They exchange in a fist bump at the gift Beca gave; one that causes Chloe and Aubrey to roll their eyes at their girlfriends' teenage behavior over the hype this car is getting.

Also, it seems like Stacie and Aubrey have been in Florida for quite some time. Perhaps, that's what Beca was doing when she meant that she was going out to the store to get some "supplies." Supplies as in " _go pick up Aubrey and Stacie from the airport and still manage to keep it a secret from Chloe."_

"And I got majority of my big stuff done with school to at least spend a couple days in Miami. Aubrey took time off at the dentist place she is assisting at and for work, we had some much needed vacation time stored up," Stacie concludes, her tone exasperated and the only one to blame is the amount of studying her and Aubrey split between the both of them.

To be honest, Chloe doesn't really understand why Aubrey and Stacie both would just drop everything happening in California to spend  _a birthday_  with her when they've already spent many together before, but either way, what she can say is that she's glad they were able to get some free time away from their crazy lives and enjoy a few days together because who knows when the next time will be.

Like she said multiple times before, the move hasn't been the easiest. Going from waking up in the morning and seeing your best friend every day to seeing them once every couple months- _if even that_. Time away from work and school hasn't been the most flexible, so the time she does get to spend with Aubrey and Stacie she's sure to cherish every damn second of it.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Chloe says honestly and feels herself getting emotional at the realization that  _almost_  everyone she loves is spending her birthday with her.

"We both are glad to be here," Aubrey answers for both her and Stacie, a wide smile on her face that mirrors Chloe's identically. "Especially this one since we just had an encounter with Bebe Rexha and she complimented Stacie's purse." Just the memory washes a starstruck look over Stacie's face and it brings out a small laugh from Chloe at how adorable it is hearing about her friend's fan girl moment.

For the most part now, she has gotten use to all the famous people and meeting them when visiting Beca at her job, or all the backstage encounters she has with the other artists performing. It's become a daily thing to hang out with all top celebrities she use to worship, so freaking out about a celebrity is past news.

Except for Selena, that is, because even though they are well acquainted and have become pretty good friends (they even follow each other on all social platforms for crying out loud!) she still has a tiny heart attack every time Selena swoops in for a hug and asks about her personal life.

Talk about fangirl of the year.

"Oh yeah I forgot she's here performing her new album! Selena and Diplo are flying in early tomorrow morning from New York," Beca adds and Chloe, though she's ecstatic about the two extra people arriving to celebrate her birthday with her, she can't help but wonder why out of all other days and events, this specific one is bringing quite the crowd.

She doesn't mention it, though, figuring that spending a birthday with a lot of people instead of  _zero_  is more than she can ask for, and is truly blessed for the people in her life who would free up some time in their busy lives to celebrate another day of birth.

And thank God Selena and Diplo aren't flying in tonight, or Beca decided to add them into the mix of surprise guests for the night when realizing she has been out, wandering around the hotel braless.

Perhaps she should've originally threw on a bra, especially with the A-list, top celebrities in the music industry sharing a hotel with them.

But oh well.

She enjoys living life on the edge.

 _Free the titties_ , as they say.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to party," Stacie breaks the little bit of the comfortable silence circling the group and reaches into the same purse Bebe Rexha complemented on and digs through the material until an unopened bottle of Bacardi, 151 is out for show. "Don't worry, munchkin. I also brought pineapple juice for your light weight  _behind_ ," she adds with a smirk once catching Beca's look of pure disgust washes over her features.

Apparently, Beca and 151 rum go  _way_  back to her twenty first birthday at Cabu where she lost her liver that night and since then has been scarred for life. Even the sight of the alcohol brings a unpleasant cringe and twist to her face and also a sickly tint of green-that's something Chloe can back up from witnessing it up close.

"You never just... _stop_...do you?" Aubrey says, amused by her girlfriend's extreme party side.

Stacie shakes her head, holding her chin up high and proud and snakes her arm around Aubrey's shoulders to bring her in close. "Nope," she finishes with a kiss to a head full of blonde.

"I'm with Stacie on this one since I know for certain that Chloe has a ton of new bikinis up for display during the duration of this stay," Beca comments, throwing a wink Chloe's way and eyes her up and down. Guilty to this, Chloe just beams, already flicking through the options she has to choose from.

Does she go with her teal bathing suit, or her red one? Does she save best for last or start with a bang?

These are all questions that are running through her mind.

Also, she has a killer spray tan that she is ready to show off, even though it's nighttime and the golden bronze color she had applied will be unnoticed. Beca, as well, hasn't even seen the finishing result and she's curious to see how her girlfriend will react to her tan line-free, sun kissed body.

"Or, if we all get drunk enough we could so totally skinny dip since Chloe is already halfway there," Stacie teases playfully while one finger lifts from the bottle she is holding to wave above the area on Chloe's chest.

Leave it to Stacie to comment on this little detail about Chloe's appearance to make her hastily cover up her chest with her arms to hide the visible proof Stacie has proven to be true-something she  _thought_  she was going to get away with.

She ignores the shared snickers coming from Stacie and even Beca as she turns around to head back up to the room and get more appropriately dressed for the hot tub.

They may be unfiltered jerks, but they're  _her_  unfiltered jerks and she couldn't be more happy they're here in Miami to spend her birthday together.

* * *

_**Sunday July 21, 11:44 PM** _

A relaxing day with Beca and her friends before the ultimate craziness the start of the festival while being is something that Chloe never knew she needed so bad in her life. It all started at the spa (all thanks to Aubrey and Stacie for the birthday gift) where Beca joined her to get her nails done, get a deep massage that would come in handy before tomorrow night and even got her hair touched up with only minimal complaints about this being, "the girliest thing she has ever done."

Chloe loved every second of it either way and having Beca there with her when it's so uncharacteristic of the girl to get pampered up like a Barbie doll, it warmed her heart in more ways than one that she'd do it for her.

Of course, being in Miami calls for some beach time, which she convinced Beca to do when thinking of ideas as to how they all were going to spend the off day.

Prior to the beach, the gang went out to lunch at Miami's best seafood restaurant after taking some time to wake up in the morning, refueling their energy from their previously long day of unpacking the newly arrived guests. Chloe ordered a plate of raw, lemon oysters and bribed Beca to eat one, totally not because they're an aphrodisiac, but totally because Beca has never tried them and  _still_  claimed to believe they were absolutely disgusting.

And okay, maybe  _a little_  bit because oysters are aphrodisiacs, but ask her to admit it out loud and she never will.

Deny, deny, deny, and they'll never catch the lie.

Stacie takes Aubrey out for a joyride in the recently purchased Lamborghini after getting lectured by Beca beforehand that if she wrecks the car, gets pulled over, or decides to pull a grand theft auto and hijacks the car that she'll personally hunt her down, become her worst nightmare and physically  _destroy_  her.

And Beca when she gives threats is terrifying, with all of her five foot height, which is probably why Stacie returns the vehicle in under thirty minutes, but has a trunk full of beer and a volleyball to play down on the beach next to their hotel.

And beach means showing off one of her new bikinis and also getting a full show of Beca flaunting around in one, as well, so it's not a shock that Chloe performs a magic show type of change into a turquoise, white and black bathing suit and impatiently waits for Beca to change in the hotel room.

Then at the beach, Stacie and Aubrey-competitive, cocky jerks- challenges Beca and Chloe to a beach volleyball competition and Chloe swears if she wasn't so distracted by the tiny, dark blue bikini Beca was flaunting, showing off all her curves and assets, her hair perfectly crimped from the braids she put her hair in last night under a white snapback and her mesmerizing pale skin glowing under the sun's rays, Chloe and Beca would have won easily.

But instead, they fell short of a good amount of points to Stacie and Aubrey and ended up taking the L. She blames the damn oysters for triggering her hormones and getting in the way of her competitive state. She wasn't on her A-game and she takes full responsibility for all the dropped balls, missed serves and perfectly executed sets Beca made for her to spike over that she only ended up missing completely, her vision set on two other rounded objects connected to her girlfriend.

At the end of the day, however, as they watched the sunset on the beach and drank half a cooler full of Blue Moon and Coronas, she goes back to the hotel a winner when she's curled up in Beca's arms on top of one of those ridiculously warm and surprisingly comfortable hotel beds, watching re-runs of crappy reality tv shows and soaking in all her girlfriend's embrace as she gets fed expensive, fancy room service.

Day two of her birthday weekend,  _success_.

In the room after departing from the other pair when they announced they were going to spend some more time on the beach, Beca announces that she is going to get ready for bed and heads into the connected bathroom to the hotel room to wash her face and brush her teeth. She comes out minutes later with a face rid of makeup, her hair thrown up in a messy bun and a fresh mouth of minty breath.

By that point, Chloe has weaseled her way into the sheets of her designated side on the hotel bed and is currently taking out her contacts to replace them with her glasses and battling between putting her retainer in or waiting for a while, knowing that once it goes in, nothing other than sleep is planned afterwards.

Luckily for her, she doesn't have to juggle the two ideas for long before Beca, dressed in a similar, revealing wear consisting of a grey tank top and black boy shorts makes a beeline for the empty side of the bed and throws her entire body over Chloe's frame and connects their mouths hungrily. A fresh, minty taste comes off of Beca's mouth the second their lips collide and as delicious as it tastes, Chloe savors every bit of it.

Cruise control takes over for her in the kiss and it allows her to swipe her glasses off so Beca's bridge on her nose isn't awkwardly bumping the black frame each time she cocks her head and there is no longer something blocking the way to  _really_  get into the kiss like she is planning on doing.

And it's exactly what she does when her hands make no hesitation to dart to either side of Beca's waist to tug the girl by the hips up over the top of her thighs so she is now being straddled and chances the next open shot she gets by slipping her tongue through Beca's mouth to get a good taste for herself.

Beca's reaction to the bold movement and sudden aggression twitches her lower half to create a painfully slow grind above the lower part of Chloe's stomach, equally constructing a bonfire in that area, as well as her more " _Southern_ " regions. A bruising suck to Beca's bottom lip steals a breathy moan that vibrates over Chloe's lips and she's unable to conceal the cocky smile when hearing such a beautiful noise while also feeling first hand the effect she has on her girlfriend.

It's about damn time they attack these throbbing hormones that have been vibrating her entire body all day long, just because of those darn oysters they had for lunch. Also, she's guilty to deny that she isn't currently experiencing a pretty gnarly buzz after all the beers she drank.

Winded, lips bruised in the best way possible and shirt pushed up to the top of her ribcage, Beca breaks away from the kiss for a much needed pause- thankfully before one of them passed out- but her lower half continues its motion in a synchronized, grinding rhythm over Chloe's front and noticing this, Chloe gives her a puzzled glance with an arch to her brow while her hands still connected to Beca's waist move like ripples in the ocean to the grinding motion.

Cocking an eyebrow up high at this new movement, "are we really doing this? Dry humping me like we are a bunch of horny teenagers who haven't had sex yet?" Chloe deadpans and Beca doesn't even try to keep the dirty smirk to herself and continues to hump away like a dog in heat. It's funny, however, and not too much of a shock that the friction raises Chloe's arousal by the second, the mixture of their breathing becomes heavier and more ragged each thrust.

"Is it weird I kinda want you to give me a hickey?" Beca avoids the question with adding her own sudden, and random question, which really just sparks up a whole new series of questions inside Chloe's head. Hickies aren't something Beca is really fond of; she never was whenever her and Chloe started going at it, but allowed them to happen in the heat of the moment. She claimed they were " _totally high school_ " but definitely pulls the hypocrite card when she marks up Chloe's neck, or specific body part she's drawn to in that moment with tons of bruises, making the area look like a globe.

Wanting it out of the blue all of a sudden is more than a little strange.

But then it clicks to Chloe.

"Are you just doing this because I'm turning twenty nine tomorrow and you want me to feel young again?"

And boy, even with the thought of this being true stings a little.

"Actually, you're turning twenty nine in about…" Beca freezes her grinding to twist her head over to the digital clock placed on top of their desk table to read the time. "Fifteen minutes, so  _yes_." And she doesn't waste a second after this announcement to continue her motions, this time rougher and this time a lot harder for Chloe to think straight now that Beca has switched up the positions a bit and slid her way into the newly empty space between Chloe's spread out legs, creating an unbearable amount of friction in her movements.

" _Becaaaa_ ," Chloe whines with a pouting jutt to her bottom lip and tries to ignore the teasing laughs erupting from the girl hovering above her, but all she can do is soak them in, especially the mind blowing friction the devil herself is creating. Talking, let alone  _functioning_  properly is becoming an impossible task, no thanks to Beca."You suck and I'm definitely  _not_  letting you hump me with the forest of razor blades on your legs right now." Though stopping Beca is everything that Chloe does  _not_  want to do, she sends a few playful smacks to Beca's butt and kicks her off to the other side of the bed, sending Beca far away with her hairy legs.

"It's my winter coat," Beca defends and snags one of her legs up for show that definitely haven't been shaved in quite sometime-even through the blurry film covering Chloe's eyesight now that hormones aren't blocking out the fact that she is still as blind as a bat without her glasses. "Think this is going on a week now, maybe two."

Chloe smacks Beca in the arm with the back of her hand, jaw falling open to hang above her chest. " _Gross_ , Beca!" Then tries to push her girlfriend off the bed and back towards the general direction of the bathroom where she just came from. "Go take care of them because I, for one, do not enjoy sleeping next to a cactus all night!"

"It's literally almost  _midnight_ , I am not going to shave my legs unless I'm taking a shower, which I've already done, by the way, because I had sand in places sand shouldn't be," Beca stands her ground with a cross to her arms, as stubborn as ever, but at first glance of Chloe's challenging raise to one of her brows, she rolls out of bed, annoyed, huffing the entire way to the hotel bathroom until Chloe hears the victorious sound of the bath water running.

Like Stacie always says, Beca is the definition of  _whipped_  and Chloe, for her part, will take advantage of it every chance she gets.

Plus, why Beca wouldn't have just shaved her legs while she took a shower in the first place is something that doesn't add up to Chloe.

In the bathroom under the water, she can catch Beca mumbling a mouthful of complaints that she isn't able to pinpoint word for word but knows for a fact Beca is mumbling about her. In reality, she didn't think Beca would even listen to her since the girl hasn't listened the past few nights she had to sleep next to the prickled monster. It didn't even bother her that much, until it got to a certain point where cuddling before bed became harder and harder to bare, which is a definite "no" in her book.

"Be nice to me; it's my birthday!" she yells loud enough for Beca to hear and even though she's alone in the room with no one to see, her signature, puppy dog pout follows immediately.

" _Don't you dare!_ " Beca shouts back over the water hastily. " _Don't you dare use the birthday card so soon! It's not your birthday yet!_ "

This is very true; Chloe knows it, which is why she is unable to keep in the laugh afterwards, but she has always been the girl who would designate a whole week for her birthday in advance. Something about all the extra attention and special treatment she'd get from her brothers, parents and even peers. Chores were even a thing that was exempt on her day of birth.

And what's better than having your two older brothers clean the dishes, bathroom and vacuum the whole house? The answer is nothing.

 _Literally_  nothing.

Chloe hears dials in the shower twisting off, the sounds of the water coming to a halt as she fishes for her glasses that she thrown off moments ago when things between her and Beca started heating up. With a blur free and high definition quality of the surroundings in the room, Beca slumps out of the bathroom, dries her legs with a towel and hops back into her side on the bed, this time carrying a medium size box with her.

"What's that?" Chloe points to the sealed box and sees a pink bow on top that  _has_  to be for her.

"A little something from me to you." Beca hands over the box, oblivious of the puzzled stare Chloe gives her. First the concert, then the sports car and now the box that could be filled with literally  _anything_  knowing Beca and how she is notorious for going out of her way to surprise Chloe with gifts.

 _Geesh_ , it's not a joke when Beca claims to love spoiling her.

Opening up the box when it's seen that Beca is waiting patiently, Chloe tears at the corners, lifting up the top to reveal a neatly folded sweater. She pulls out the piece of clothing and twists it around to the front where the letters are seen. Reading the set words that say, "Don't Mess With Grandma," Chloe takes one of her hands and smacks Beca in the stomach when she's heard laughing beside her.

"Really?" Chloe squints, holding up the sweatshirt in demonstration for Beca who is still snickering evilly. " _Grandma_?" But she's smiling when she sounds completely unamused, which she concluded to be an impossible task to cover up when Beca's laughs are echoing the room.

"Put it on," Beca ignores the offended glare pointed her way and gestures for Chloe to put it on, reaching out for her phone to snap a much appreciated pic for everyone who follows her on social media.

"What ever happened to buying your girlfriend sexy lingerie for her birthday?" Chloe raises an eyebrow, the sweatshirt still caught between her fingertips out in the air and making no effort to slip it on. "Is this one of your new kinks that I've recently just discovered?"

Beca shrugs to this, but it also seems like she isn't really paying attention with all the typing and hard focus that's glued to her phone. "Maybe. Why don't you put it on and we will see."

Eventually Chloe does, after grumbling out a series of complaints that start with how she's so far from being a grandma it's not even funny, and then shifting to how this sweater has the state of Texas on the front. Has Beca even been to Texas? Does she even  _know_  where the state is located on the map with her atrocious knowledge on American Geography?

Tugging her head through the hole and not giving a crap about how all her hair is tasseled in front of her face as she demonstrates the biggest pout while Beca orders her to stand up so she could take a picture for herself at how, "fucking adorable you look right now," and she rolls her eyes an unhealthy amount of times when Beca rambles obnoxiously whilst fanning herself, preaching about how turned on she is right now.

Hearing her phone chime off with a new notification, Chloe grabs the device and opens up Instagram to view the recently tagged photo of her, pushing all the rates hair up out of her face.

_***Beca Mitchell Has Tagged You in a Photo On Instagram*** _

" _This sexy lady may be turning 29 tomorrow, but in all honesty, she doesn't look a day pass 21. Make sure to spend the love to xxchlobo #mygrandma #lookhowcutesheis"_

The picture is ridiculous; Beca is plain out  _ridiculous_. Couldn't she of gotten a good picture of her instead on one where she isn't wearing an oversized sweatshirt with her hair draped all over her face in the most unattractive ways?

Chloe scrunches her brows together reading the new notification that popped up on her phone while Beca types away secretly, a guilty devilish smirk never once leaving her face. "Am I considered a grandma if I'm turning twenty nine?"

Beca throws her phone somewhere on the bed with a light chuckle and reaches for Chloe's hand to tug her back on the bed. "You sure are, baby," she cooes in her best baby voice, smothering Chloe's cheek with a peppered amount of kisses.

"Noooo," Chloe drags out as a whine, jutting her lip while Beca continues to place sloppy kisses over her cheek

Wanting to get comfortable for bed, she digs herself underneath the covers to join Beca, deciding to keep the sweatshirt on for now, but ditching the sweats, leaving her only in spandex. Already enjoying the cleanness of Beca's legs, she's makes no hesitation to swoop into the space between Beca's arm and latches onto the brunette's frame like a koala would a tree, resting her head gently above Beca's collarbone; a designated spot she claimed to park herself in every night before bed before she's lured into a deep slumber by the sounds of Beca's breathing.

"Oh  _now_  you're affectionate?" Beca snorts a laugh and Chloe feels her twist to turn off the bedside lamp, darkening the entire room except for the green glow from the alarm clock next to the television. She maneuvers herself into a comfortable position, wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder, but not without placing a lingering kiss to Chloe's forehead, which is enough to make Chloe's insides feel like the middle of a freshly baked, chocolate chip cookie. " _Gross_ , so much body heat." The complaint is barely believable as Chloe can basically feel the smile within the words without even looking at Beca to see it.

"Stop," Chloe mewls softly, eyes already falling shut at the new position her and Beca have tangled themselves into, exhaustion and amount of beer consumed earlier hitting her full blast. "Thank you for an amazing day, baby. I can only imagine what ideas you have mustering up inside your head for tomorrow." She snuggles in closer, inhaling the intoxicating scent of vanilla from Beca's body wash and strokes imaginary patterns along the taut muscles underneath Beca's shirt with her fingertips.

Beca seems to hear the tiredness laced in Chloe's voice and angles her neck down to get a good look at the top of sleeping beauty's head. "You're not going to bed yet now are you?" Apparently, Beca has other things planned and if it wasn't for the need to sleep keeping Chloe's eyes shut, she'd be responsive to this question.

It doesn't last long-the need for sleep, that is, when Beca swiftly detangles their legs, pushing Chloe's higher placed knee up to spread her legs gently. Swiftly, Beca's free hand snakes to hover under the sweatshirt she still happens to be wearing and brushes her fingertips around her navel and like a quick dose of adrenaline, sleeping is the last thing on her mind as of now.

Keeping her grip tight around Chloe's shoulders, Beca leans in closely to whisper a sultry, "happy birthday, baby," just above Chloe's earlobe to create an earthquake of a shudder, and she has to squeeze the material of where her hand sits above Beca's shirt at the effect her girlfriend's coquettish voice has on her in effort to not explode.

And that's not the only thing Beca is whispering in her ear- it's the most  _acceptable_ , PG set of words that have came out of her mouth, the rest have been pure filth that shocks her into paralysis when Beca's voice mixes with the sensation of teeth nipping gently at the bottom part of her earlobe, creating a whirlwind of buzzing going on through the tightness of her stomach.

When there's an opening as Beca's mouth drops from her ear to suck on the skin at the base of her throat where her pulse is pounding from the area-as if her ear wasn't already sensitive enough; her neck and anyone who touches it besides herself is practically unbearable to handle-she cranes her neck as best as she could to take a quick glance at the clock and just like Beca announced, it has finally hit midnight.

In other words, it's now the start of Chloe's new beginning as a twenty nine year old, which would've brought on a whole different reaction to the one she is currently giving now that the bubbling sensations Beca's lips are bringing to her entire body have been drawing out the most pleasureable and faintest moans in the books.

There's a pot full of mixed feelings; she's exhausted from staying up so late, sort of drunk from all the beers, she's bummed about turning twenty nine, a day closer to death, and she's also  _extremely_  turned on now that Beca's hand drawing circles around her navel has descended lower to slip underneath the elastic of her spandex, then panties, causing her to arch her back by the tingling sensation and isn't wasting any time to get a head start on early birthday plans with her fingers performing strong strokes at her core-things that she is  _totally_  okay with.

And okay, perhaps turning twenty nine has its pluses, especially if Beca has anything to do with it.

* * *

_**Monday July 22, 8:35 AM** _

You know it's your birthday when you wake up to a volcano eruption of text messages, Facebook notifications to let you know who posted a "happy birthday" on your wall, regardless if they're considered a stranger, Twitter and Instagram DMs, and an  _unholy_  amount of missed calls from you mother when you don't hear your phone going off while you desperately try to sleep in.

And that's exactly how Chloe is woken up early Monday morning, now a living, breathing twenty nine year old when her mom refuses to leave her alone until she embarrassingly-without any shame whatsoever-sings the happy birthday song with her father doing backup vocals via speaker phone.

She hides her face from the embarrassment and obnoxious singing, but is smiling like a crazy person as she situates herself up in the hotel bed, no longer feeling the need to sleep since this won't be the only phone call she is destined to receive.

There's still grams and gramps that have yet to call her and tell her past stories of them causing chaos at the age of twenty nine until she has to pri herself away from the call before they end up talking her ear off.

Now that is a phone call wanting to to get comfortable for, never really knowing a designated time when the taking is going to end.

Chloe talks to her parents for a while; they ask about their first few nights in Miami and she lets them in on all the details of stuff they've done or have planned for the evening, which turns out to be a lot. She tells them about how Beca surprised her by flying down Aubrey and Stacie from Los Angeles and then goes off on a spiel when talking about how amazing Beca is and how she'll never find someone like her.

You know, the usual stuff.

The call doesn't last more than fifteen minutes since majority of their catching up happened a couple days ago when her and Beca drove to Tampa before Miami, giving her dad and brothers both an aneurysm when she told them about their new, recently purchased bechloe and how it was open for test drives, courtesy of Beca Mitchell.

The next person who hits her phone up is and she's surprised to see it isn't her grandparents, but in fact, Stacie Conrad, she opens up the two unread messages, getting re-comfortable back under the hotel sheets before replying.

***2 New Text Messages From Stacie Conrad***

_**Monday July 22, 9:15 AM** _

**Stacie: Happy birthday, my little ginger snap xoxo**

**Stacie: Are you up?**

_C: I am now ;) Thanks, Stacie!_

_C: What's up?_

_C: And would you happen to know where my girlfriend is?_

**S: Last time I saw her she was with my girlfriend. Something about needing Aubrey's opinion on a few things and went out to breakfast**

**S: Which is why I'm texting you this fine morning :)**

**S: Mimosas? My treat for the birthday girl…**

_C: Trying to get me drunk before noon? ;)_

**S: I would never! Jesus, Chloe! Who do you think I am?**

_C: Someone who would definitely spike my orange juice without letting me know lol_

**S: Okay...not true. I'd let you know AFTER you drank all of it.**

**S: I'm not a monster ;)**

_C: Oh how chivalrous of you!_

**S: Okay Beca 2.0 with all the sarcasm. We getting drunk or what? Lay out by the pool until our girlfriends come back?**

**S: I have another birthday gift I need to give you!**

_C: Another?! I told Aubrey to tell you not to spoil me. You two are awful listeners lol_

**S: I mean, you aren't… wrong**

**S: What do you say?**

**S: Just kidding, be at your room in five.**

_C: I'll be ready, dork_

Laughing at the message, Chloe rolls her eyes with a shake to her head and moves to get out of bed so she could search through her suitcase for a clean swimsuit. As she is getting up, she catches a note written on the hotel's notepad and reads,

_Went out with Aubrey for a bit, pray I don't get murdered. If I do, I want you to know that I love you very much. Happy birthday, baby. Hopefully your friend doesn't strangle me and I'll be alive to grow old together with you. It's a strong hunch, but I think you could make denchers look pretty damn cute ;-)_

_-Beca_

Chloe allows herself to laugh at the note with a light shake to her head as she reads over the neatly written cursive and cute attempt to make a smiley face towards the end. Beca is too good for words, even if she constantly makes old lady comments. Without that girl in her life, she wouldn't know what to do with herself, honest to God.

In her suitcase after going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair; the usual morning routine after a good night's sleep, she searches for a clean bikini top with matching bottoms and decides easily on the sunflower yellow one before putting it on. Usually, yellow is not her color, but with her newly applied golden skin, all thanks to the spray tan, the brightness in the color really punctuates the rest of her body and eyes.

There's a friendly knock on the door as she finishing up, spraying the parts she can reach with sunscreen, just in case after this tan fades away or washes off, there won't be a painful layer of red blisters hiding underneath after enduring the intensity of Miami's heat wave. Walking to the door without taking a look through the peephole, she greets Stacie with a warm, face splitting grin and it takes about a nanosecond before they're both engaging in a tight hug.

"This is for you," Stacie says, handing over a neatly wrapped box once the separate from the hug. At first, Chloe's main focus is glued to Stacie's swimwear; the girl is only wearing a plain, solid black bikini, yet she still feels  _oh so_ self conscious-even years later-when taking a gander at the definition of tonnage up and down the brunette's tall frame.

Snapping out of her little stage of envy (curse Stacie for her long legs and gifted boobs) she smiles even wider and takes the offered present. "You know you didn't have to; I have everything I want here with me! Especially since you guys made a surprise visit last night."

"I know, I know, but there was just a few things I knew you'd need and got them in a heartbeat. It's no big deal."

Stacie follows Chloe into the room and takes a seat next to her on the hotel bed, eagerly waiting for Chloe to open the gift. Before they get to that, though, Chloe politely offers some sunscreen to Stacie, not wanting her friend to burn either while they tan outside, but also not really realizing that Stacie is already flaunting a gorgeous bronze color all over her body, probably from all that Los Angeles sun her and Bree are notorious for sitting under,  _another_  thing to be envious about.

Oh well.

The least she could do is offer because skin cancer is a real, unenjoyable problem here, folks.

Politely declining the bottle of sunscreen, "I have Hispanic heritage in my blood, babes," is Stacie's excuse not to apply any sunscreen, not even a little bit, and Chloe almost is tempted to be a ' _mom_ ' here and tell her regardless if she Hispanic, Asian, African American or Caucasian, the possibility of getting burnt is still there, which also brings the possibility of getting skin cancer. People don't realize it's a growing epidemic! "I won't burn."

Again, that's not written in stone, Stacie, but whatever. Chloe lets it go and finishes the last bit of spraying in her legs before sitting on the bed, tossing the bottle aside for now.

Stacie waves Chloe off to open the present that has clearly been announced she's the only one who put the gift together and it makes her a little hesitant to open the present, never really knowing what to expect inside one of Stacie Conrad's personal gifts.

Cautiously and with one eye open, prepared to brace her for whatever lies beneath, she lifts open the top of the box and already bursts out laughing at the first gift she sees. "Edible underwear?" She plucks out the box by the top and examines the words that read, ' _Candy G-String, both sweet and sexy.'_

What in the world, Conrad?

"Don't worry I got a box for Beca, as well," Stacie clarifies for reassurance while Chloe is still stuck in the process of actually believing she got a pair of edible underwear. What happened? Did Stacie get lost in the naughty section of the Spencer's store and figure, ' _wow, what a good birthday present all these would be?'_ At least there's no penis shaped candies-now that would be a birthday buzzkill. "Trust me, it was an incredibly hard task to go about when my girlfriend is a dentist and only cares about teeth. She already lectured me about the cavities you guys are going to get and claimed it would be all my fault."

Well at least Beca got some too, apparently, so if they're planning on breaking any teeth on stale candy, they're breaking teeth together. Plus, might as well make use of having an orthodontist as a best friend by munching on some candy. With this gift, it's getting the best of two worlds; fulfilling the buzzing desire and hormones to have sex while also satisfying any sweet tooth and late night cravings.

"You're such a dork, Stace, but thank you." Chloe shakes her head with a smile at the gift, now for sure not really knowing what else was in the box. Setting it off to the side as Stacie waits patiently for her to continue, she scans for her next present that could literally be  _anything_.

"Oh... _wow_ ," But this time is isn't just anything. In fact, it's a very black, very  _expensive_  looking pair of lingerie with its own skin tight, corset type top, joining together with a matching v-string panties.

" _Damn_  I did good," Stacie praises herself once the outfit is fully out in the open as Chloe, with wide eyes examines the impressively put together lace, unsure of how to really put it on, which should tell you right then and there how fancy this set of lingerie is compared to all the other ones she owns.

At least with the ones back in her dresser at home there was no straps involved and there  _definitely_  wasn't any thigh high stockings.

"That set gives you like an extra cup, highly recommended and also a personal favorite brand of mine," Stacie only adds casually, oblivious to Chloe's mixed expressions of pure shock, confusion, and utter excitement to try the lingerie on. " _And_  Aubrey," she adds with a salacious wink, hinting something Chloe can only shake her head to. No doubt would Beca have a heart attack when she strolls out of the bathroom door connected to their master bedroom, hair curled perfectly, red lipstick to add to the mix and wearing  _this_.

It made her extremely hot and only spiked up her arousal through the roof just thinking out it.

Chloe set the lingerie off to the side, figuring that if she had any questions regarding how to put the damn thing on, she'd shoot Stacie up a text when the time came. For now, she only cares about what a great friend Stacie is and how much she appreciates having someone as special and caring as her in her life. Although she's not afraid to speak her mind, and has zero to none filter about anything remotely sexual, she's great company and a Hell of a good time.

Leaning in for an appreciative hug, "thank you, Stace. I love them all," Chloe mutters when her cheek is pressed up against the side of Stacie's head.

"Of course, babes," Stacie returns the hug, placing a kiss on the side of Chloe's head. "Now let's go get our drink on! I've made r a personal goal to out drink you," she cheers, standing up for the bed.

"You wish, Conrad," Chloe snorts, following her friend off her bed, but gets a text from Beca during the process.

_***New Text Message From Beca Mitchell*** _

_**Monday July 22, 10:02 AM** _

**B: Good morning birthday girl**

_C: Morning, baby :)_

**B: You get my note?**

_C: Yes I did_

_C: And if you're texting me now it means Aubrey hasn't strangled you yet, which is great news lol_

**B: Don't worry. I've had to dodge my way out of multiple head locks**

**B: What are you doing?**

_C: About to go to the pool with Stacie :)_

_C: She's buying us mimosas_

**B: Oh yum. You guys always do the fun stuff without me, and by fun I totally mean gawking at your cleavage in the bikini you are wearing**

**B: What color is it today?**

_C: Yellow_

_C: As liquid honey ;)_

**B: Bold choice, madam**

**B: I can't wait to see it on the hotel floor**

_C: Oh wow. Good one, baby. Someone is on their A-game ;)_

**B: What can I say.**

**B: By the way, Selena wants to take us out, more specifically you for a birthday lunch**

_C: Oh that'd be nice!_

_C: Tell her I'm all for it :)_

**B: Sweet**

**B: Well then I'll let you get back to hanging out with Stacie while I continue engaging in conversation with blonde Satan :-(**

_C: She's not too bad, you big baby ;) Not that I don't love it, because I do, but what are you even doing hanging out with Aubrey?_

**B: You'll see**

_C: Ohkay…weirdo_

**B: Love youuuuu**

_C: Yeah yeah, love you too xo_

* * *

_**Monday July 22, 7:38 PM** _

For a pretty popular music festival, similar to ones she has attended in the past, she expected to be far more intoxicated than what her buzz currently is giving her. To quickly fill in the blanks as to why she is not nearly as drunk as she would like and basically almost  _sober,_ she was cut off at drink number three at the hotel's bar and couldn't even participate in the pregame Aubrey, Beca and Stacie performed in the hotel room.

There wasn't a real reason to back up  _why_  she couldn't drink anymore, which created a series of questions to flood her head as to why Beca took and hid all the alcohol in a place she still has no idea where it all could be back in the room. It was her freaking  _birthday_  and she was barely sporting a buzz and was only allowed the leftover beers from yesterday and if that doesn't scream unfair then she doesn't know what will.

But Beca explained that she wanted her to be at least somewhat coherent for the performances, especially her set, which made sense. It would suck to miss her girlfriend's performance that has been rumored to be the best one of the festival because she was plastered, falling in the floor without any memory of doing so the following morning.

Birthday or not, white girl wasted wasn't on the top of her things to do over the weekend and the farther into the night they got, the urge to drink started fading away. Plus, she has fun with or without alcohol; she calls it a  _Beale gift_ that she developed from her mother.

Once making it to the festival and soaking in that concert aroma of everyone's energy in the crowd, her, Beca, Stacie and Aubrey get situated and watch from backstage as Martin Garrix, The Chainsmokers and Zedd perform their own individual sets, electrifying the crowd before Beca's. They dance with each other, take  _lots_  of pictures when Chloe finds out Stacie brought a selfie stick and she also gets multiple shout outs from everyone she runs into as they scream a "Happy birthday!" and end it with a friendly hug, regardless if she knew them on a personal level or not.

Guess people are taking Beca's Instagram post when she said to show the love  _very_  serious.

And they dance some more; Beca allows her softer side to make an appearance when Chloe holds her around the waist from behind as the sway to the music and steals a kiss any chance she gets by a swift rotation of her neck.

It's the little things, like Beca letting her guard down, not caring about what the world has to think and is actually enjoying the public dancing that warms Chloe's heart.

Overall, the place is surreal, she concludes the very first step she takes into the venue. With all the flashing, colorful lights,  **enormous**  jumbo screens surround the DJ booth and the perfect view of Miami's city skyline under the pink and orange hue from the sunset, it's almost too beautiful to believe there's a place like this that actually exists.

Fans show off their home country from all over the world and it's amazing to see so much diversity in the audience as they hold and wave their flag up high. It was really no joke when Beca told her that this weekend is one of the most popular, most highly anticipated music festival in the US, and apparently around the whole globe with the crazy turn out.

Also, she's pretty positive that her eardrums might  _possibly_  explode by the end of the night, no thanks to the extreme bass of throbbing house music at maximum volume, but whatever. Minus that (even though it's barely a big deal because she loves loud music) this whole experience-being here, spending her birthday with Beca and her best friends in a place that is the closest thing to paradise is a moment she wants to live in forever.

A giant rave full of colorful lights, amazing music to dance to and a type of aroma too good for words?

Did she die and go to heaven?

During Zedd's performance and it's almost a wrap on his set, Beca grips Chloe's shoulders, halting her from dancing any longer and twists her around so they're now face to face. "Are you okay?!" she shouts as loud as she can, but because of being backstage next to the booth and the music blaring at them from every corner, Chloe's only option here is to try and read Beca's lips.

"Am I  _gay_?!" And as you can see, it goes horribly wrong when Chloe shouts back the completely wrong thing, causing Beca to erupt into a loud laugh and shake her head no. "Yes I'm gay! I'm dating  _you_!" she continues to ramble a totally different topic than Beca had originally asked and they both share some laughs until Beca is leaning in closer to her ear, deciding that reading lips is not Chloe's strong suit.

"Are  **you**  okay?!" she repeats at a better distance. This time Chloe hears every last word and pulls her head back to look at Beca, face twisting in confusion.

Taking her turn to lean over to Beca's ear, close enough so she'll be able to hear, "yeah! I'm having a blast!" All the truth and couldn't be more of the truth. She's here having the time of her life with the  _love_  of her life. How much better can that get? Honestly, there's no place she'd rather be. She grabs ahold of Beca's shoulders, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, swaying them back and forth as they hold each other, moving in sync with the bass. "This is insane, babe!"

Beca smile can be felt from where her face is pushed up against Chloe's cheek and she lingers a long kiss to the area before pulling away. Not completely, but far enough so they both have a good view of each other. "Just making sure," Beca doesn't have the strength to shout this out loud like before as her smile takes up most of her energy and surprisingly, Chloe is able to read her lips  _this_  time, which is why she swoons back into the hug, too much emotions swarming her as to why Beca is so good to her.

Perhaps she isn't drunk off all the alcohol they bought for this weekend, but she is sure as Hell drunk off of every little thing there is about being with Beca.

They stay like that in the same position, except Chloe turns back around to watch the live performance while Beca rests her chin over her shoulder and every once in awhile presses a sloppy kiss to Chloe's neck and cheek, causing the redhead to giggle at the ticklish spots. Beca even sings to the songs she knows into her ear, which happens to be majority of the mixes and the urge to pin Beca up against this giant speakers and take her right then and there is becoming harder to push aside.

No doubt about it, Beca's a  _phenomenal_  dancer, even when she claims to be awful at it. The way Beca's hips fall so in sync with the bass notes and how easy it is for her to take charge, boldly grabs Chloe by the waist and pilots their lower halves to a rhythmical pattern that matches the beat of the song, whether it's fast and upbeat, slow and tender.

Rough, or soft.

The way Beca's hands don't always stay put on her hips and sometimes get brave and decide to venture to more higher regions that usually results in up a skewed up shirt, flinging Chloe into a bath full of tasers to electrocute every centimeter of skin on her body.

Beca even publicly shows more affection when they dance; tonight being a prime example as it seems like she is physically incapable of keeping her hands and mouth to herself, not that Chloe is complaining. In fact, she is loving every second of it when her neck is drowned by nips and kisses and licks and her senses are hit with the smell of the Corona Beca drank previously.

And to expect her to last three days of all this dancing.

Dear lord, someone send help.

Moments later, Zedd closes his set with the classic "Break Free" featuring Ariana Grande and exits the stage. Intermission between sets is a much needed time to take a break from dancing, get some water before Miami's heat (even though it's nighttime) hits them hard and they're regretting all choices when they end up becoming dehydrated, especially if they plan on doing this every night for the next three days.

Zedd runs off stage, envelopes Beca in a friendly hug before switching to Chloe where he gives a slightly tighter embrace as he yells "happy birthday!" and swings them side to side. Chloe laughs at the scene and hugs back; she's sure she has hit her peak in amount of attention a person can get when every celebrity performing at this festival has congratulated her on turning twenty nine.

Suddenly though, and out of the blue, he casually drops a "congratulations," leaving Chloe a whole basket full of confusion as to what it is exactly he's congratulating her on. He doesn't clarify when he's shot squinted eyes and two narrowed brows and only returns to his managing team at a different corner backstage.

She stares dumbly for a second, gathering up the possibilities of what he could be talking about, but not able to come out with one in specific that makes the most sense. Blowing it off; her head to occupied with Beca and her friends to dwell about it, she heads over to where Stacie and Aubrey are lost in conversation, standing close to each other while Stacie grabs at Aubrey waist and the blonde hooks her arms around the taller girl's neck.

While Beca is chatting with Diplo and the stage managers, making sure everything is set up for her performance, Chloe starts chatting with Stacie and Aubrey, wasting some time before Beca's big set that has the whole venue eagerly waiting down on the ground level below the stage. Mid conversation, a soft tap to her shoulder reels her to turn around and she almost screams bloody murder when she sees who it is.

"Emily?!" Chloe screeches and attacks the younger-yet not so young looking-girl with a massive bear hug before Emily can even get a word out. "What are you doing here?!" She pulls away with a face splitting grin that easily mirrors Emily's sweet, too pure for the world sheepish smile. All these surprise appearances from people she didn't even know were attending this festival are really getting to her sanity. Who's next?

Oprah?

"No  _way_  was I going to miss this performance!" Emily gushes with her usual twinkle in her eye, knowing a lie from a girl this ridiculously sweet is near  _impossible_. Why she'd come down all the way from California for a performance she's been involved in for months now still doesn't click with Chloe, however, but she's ecstatic to see the younger girl either way. "Plus, I have this to give you!" She pulls out a small box from behind her back and Chloe wonders if the gift was there the whole time and how she didn't recognize it sooner with all the hugging.

"Oh you didn't have to, Em." Chloe reaches for the small black box with a tiny, pink bow sitting directly on top in the center, her heart swelling at the thought of Emily going out of her way to get her a gift. How cute can this girl be, seriously?

"It's nothing," Emily shakes it off, her smile still painfully large as she watches Chloe carefully unwrap the gift.

Stinging hits her senses instantaneously once the gift is out in the open and Chloe is pulling out a pair of the most beautiful pair of silver hoop earrings she has ever seen, putting in all the effort not to start crying, just so she doesn't ruin all the makeup she applied for tonight. Taking one more good look at the twin, glimmering set of diamonds, Chloe sets them neatly back in the box and wraps Emily back up in a more gentle, but never less grateful hug, hoping that it would be enough to express how thankful she is for the gift.

"Thank you, cutie. I love them." Chloe rubs soft circles over Emily's back before breaking away with an appreciative grin.

"You're welcome," Emily as well shares a similar sized smile; the same one she's had plastered on her face since the moment she spotted Chloe. It may not have been a long time, but for the past couple years, Chloe has been able to get to know Emily on a friendship level. And though their age is very different, she still considers the girl a good friend of her's.

And she has Beca to thank for introducing them and allowing this sweet, little-yet very tall- kitten into her life.

Cameron, Emily's boyfriend, comes up to the interaction next and Chloe greets him with a friendly hug and says her "thank you" when he wishes her a happy birthday. He moves closer to Emily, wrapping his arm around the brunette's lower back and she almost melts at the sight.

The pair is a good one, and so is Cameron after having several encounters with the " _Hollister_ " looking boy; Beca's words, not hers. She's glad Emily found someone that makes her happy and treats her right. It's everything she could ever ask for when it comes to her adoptive daughter being treated right.

It's not much longer till Beca is announcing to the group after saying her "hellos" and giving a little extra attention to Emily when she realizes the younger girl's arrival that she is taking Chloe real quick before she hits the stage and will be right back. Following in tow when Beca links their fingers together and walks them over to a secluded part backstage, Chloe stops right in front of the brunette, already sensing the buzzing nerves by the uneasy glance over Beca's face.

"Hey," Chloe says softly, getting a good look at Beca who looks like she is either about to throw up, or pass out. Hopefully  _neither_  of those will happen-that would be great. "Why are you so nervous? How many times have you gone on stage and performed? How many times have you sung in front of a live audience?"

Out of the two years Beca's image has been expanding in the music industry, the number to this question seems as if it doesn't exist with how frequent Beca has been asked to sing live, host performances and talk in front of large crowds. She thought that by now Beca would have gotten over all those pre-performance jitters, but apparently she guessed wrong.

How Beca's face falls to the floor seems like she is desperately trying to shrink away from everyone and everything, looking like the most fragile thing on Earth right now. "I know, but tonight is different," she mutters in a rare, uncharacteristic type of tone compared to her usual, confident attitude she has towards her music. "Like... **so**  different and I'm really scared to fuck this one up."

As a reflex to Beca's vulnerability and forever wishing she could do something to help her girlfriend feel less nervous, Chloe's hands cup either side of Beca's cheeks and angles her face inward till their foreheads are pressed up against each other.

Figuring there's only so much she can do until the rest is up to Beca, she whispers a sincere, "you're going to be  _amazing_ , babe. There's no way in Hell that you, the most talented person I know, is going to ruin- even remotely  _dent_  a performance that has your name written all over it."

It's reassuring for her to see Beca cracking a small smile out of this, but the ghostly white color and lack of eye contact is both unnormal as it is concerning. Not a day goes by where Beca doesn't think her shit don't stink- and trust Chloe when she says this because though cockiness in a person is never an attractive quality, Beca's high level in confidence about music, especially  _her_  music, is most definitely one of Chloe's biggest turn ons.

And she kind of misses it.

_A lot._

"I love you," Beca whispers sincerely; a genuine smile easing Chloe's concern. "And I have to say, you look amazing tonight."

"I know," Chloe rolls her eyes cocky at Beca's hungry ones, smiling.

As previously talked about prior to the festival, bikinis or a major lack of clothes seemed like the trend for the night-which made sense because one, Miami is rather toasty in the summer, even at night and two, Ultra is one of the biggest, most popular festivals amongst the teenagers/young adults.

And hitting the mall before they left, Chloe picked up a few stylish tops for each day they'd be staying in Miami; tonight she wears a Coachella type flower crown, a strapless, white bandeau to match and a pair of black, high waisted shorts.

"If not by the million times you've already mentioned this, definitely by the way you keep looking at me like a twelve dollar steak at a five star restaurant," Chloe teases at Beca's non innocent shrug and fixes the girl's hair before she goes up on stage.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Beca's usual wavy, sometimes looser curls in her hair as a daily look, but it never fails to make her stop, look and appreciate everything that Beca is when she decides to straighten her hair. Because with curls, she babies the look, pats the top of her head to make sure there's no flyaways, but with straight hair, she has a habit of using her fingers to comb through it, flipping it up at every direction and messing it up in the best ( _sexiest_ ) way possible.

And Chloe, guilty as charge, is here to admit that nothing is more hypnotizing to watch than Beca doing her thing on stage with her hair pushed back all sexy and stuff.

"It might be the tan," Beca jokes, her usual self slowing bouncing back to normal. She grabs Chloe by the belt loops connected to her shorts, pulling in their bodies to press against each other .

"Good! I paid fifty dollars for this shit!" Beca shakes her head with a laugh from the defensive raise in Chloe's tone and also the vulgarity that she used, unable to hide that hearing it seems to be her all time favorite. "You going to dedicate a song to me?" Chloe wiggles her eyebrows suggestively when hearing the crowd start to chant "Mitchell" down in the general admission area below the main stage and knows her time with the DJ is running up. A wall behind Beca mostly holds her body up in a quarter wall squat, allowing Chloe to squeeze her way in between Beca's legs, placing both hands on either side of her girlfriend's head.

Beca bobs her side to side in thought, scrunching one side of her mouth to pucker her lips. "Eh, something like that." And maybe she's joking; Chloe isn't too sure, but it also wouldn't surprise her if Beca decides to surprise half of America with a new song.

It seemed like a regular thing Beca did now a days and by the reactions, it also seemed like she enjoyed doing it.

"Hopefully you'll like it." Beca's confidence that she's built the past few minutes slowly crumbles away once again and it worries Chloe as to what could possibly be affecting her girlfriend so much.

But she doesn't dwell on all her questions and Beca's abnormal behavior. Instead, she takes her hands that still happen to be cupping both sides of Beca's face and pulls her in, placing a gentle kiss over her lips one last time.

"Like it? Please," Chloe scoffs, pressing a soft kiss to Beca's forehead just below her hairline. "I'll  _love_  it." Even though she's not too sure what Beca could be brainstorming, but normally, anything Beca does for her she ends up genuinely loving. "Now go  _wow_  me, DJ." Moving away from the caged position over Beca, granting all access to leave, she smacks Beca's butt in the direction of the stage as she goes, sending the brunette off to do her thing with a preditorial bite to her bottom lip as she watches her girlfriend from the back. Savoring the yummy image and sending a wink for good luck when Beca looks one last time over her shoulder, she chooses then to find her friends, more than ready for the upcoming set.

She walks back to her spot where she can see the entire stage and joins back up with Stacie and Aubrey who are currently snapchatting with all those ridiculous filters. Aubrey catches her first and releases a relieved "finally," before bringing her full attention to the stage.

Chloe shakes off the comment, confused as to why Aubrey seemed to be in such a rush about things. If she were to guess, the fans on the other side of the stage aren't the only ones eagerly  _dying_  to watch Beca's performance for tonight. It's cute how she tries to act so calm on the outside when she knows on the inside Aubrey is a die hard "Mitchie" fan-as should anyone else with a set of functional, working ears.

And she's not just saying that because Beca is her girlfriend and it's her duty to talk up her girlfriend every chance she gets. Simply, it's because Beca is  _the shit_ and there's really no other way around it.

One last selfie is taken of the three of them before background music cues up on stage and the roars from the audience glues everyone's attention front and center to the giant, glowing table in the middle of the arena, out appearing from behind the sheets the next DJ for the upcoming set.

Beca is a small human being; that is a no brainer, but as she walks up to the stage while her opening music continues leading up to a massive drop, strobe lights, laser lights and flashing colorful lights surrounding the entire crowd and stage, she looks about the size of an ant.  _By far,_ Ultra's main stage has to be the biggest, most excessive venue Beca has ever performed at, and her non existent size as she makes it to the turntables and hooks her pair of headphones around her neck just proves it.

As usual, Beca electrifies the crowd with a few popular songs from the radio that she mixed into dancing masterpieces as all of Miami jumps in sync with the heavy bass and yell at the top of their lungs to sing along with the lyrics. It only intensifies from there when Beca merges from one song into another, "Closer," which is definitely still a crowd favorite by the amplified amount of dancing and jumping occurring.

"That's  _your_  girl up there!" Stacie yells all of a sudden while her and Aubrey dance in a provocative, borderline porno way, pulling Chloe out of her trance as she gets hypnotized by Beca in her own little habitat.

And she just smirks to this comment, pride reaching an all time maximum.

It's easy to lose touch with reality while watching Beca perform on stage and forget that someone this talented, this  _incredibly_  beautiful is all hers.

So the reminders are nice.

It makes her feel all warm inside, knowing she scored and bagged the total package before anyone else could.

" _How y'all doing Miami_?!" There's an introduction Beca shouts through the microphone she has on stage once a couple songs go by. " _Y'all look fucking good for staying out in the sun all day!"_ Hands down, Beca has the best visual effects added to her set after watching multiple DJs already perform and none of them had the fire, the streamers, the crazy colorful lights and fog.

Look at her girlfriend being so theatrical.

With being so close to the action, Chloe can tell Beca is getting quite the workout from all the jumping and dancing she is doing by the heaving in her chest as she soaks up the crowd's adrenaline and enthusiasm. Nonetheless, however, Beca still looks  _flawless_  on stage, performing, as always, in her white, ripped up skinny jeans, high top Nike's, a simple black tank top and a red and black flannel to hang loosely around her hips as she head bangs, controlling the crowd like puppets with a quick twist to a certain dial here and there.

She's  _intoxicating_ , and Chloe knows she says this religiously every time she gets, but seriously and the God honest truth, she doesn't know how Beca does it. To look so incredibly sexy, not only on stage, but at everything she does, regardless if it's something small. It's hard not to walk around smug when taking a glance into the crowd and seeing all these half naked girls, even guys throw themselves at Beca like complete maniacs, because at the end of the day, that  _talented_ , sexy piece of work is hers and  _hers_  only.

And she's determined to keep it that way.

More songs go by and more dancing goes on, and Chloe even thinks she's getting just as big of workout as Beca is getting with the amount of dancing she is sharing with Aubrey, Stacie, Emily and the whole rest of the group. Glow sticks also get brought out, thanks to Beca apparently and Chloe feels like a little kid in a candy shop doing her thing, figure eighting like she was raised to do so. She's having the time of life, honestly, and she really has no idea how things could possible get any better than this.

Seems like Beca hit her goal with making this birthday of her's one to remember and definitely one  _impossible_  to beat.

Beca fades the ending of one of her new songs recently released, "Another Life," until it's cut completely, all the noises being made by the roaring crowd below. " _As you guys may or may not know, today is my wonderful girlfriend's birthday,"_ she breathes winded into the microphone, devil horns already protruding from the top of her head.

This little announcement mid set catches Chloe's attention like a deer in headlights, wondering what in the world Beca has planned up her sleeve. She also really shouldn't of been too surprised when Beca conducts the entire audience to chant the "happy birthday" song and it's even  _more_  embarrassing than getting sung to at a restaurant while everyone watches and she awkwardly just sits there with a dopey smile on her face, unable to really do anything about it and counts down the seconds until it's over.

And though it's embarrassing and she feels like she just poured a bucket of lava on her face when she is seen on the jumbo screen under the large, glowing Ultra symbol, there's a warm, tingling feeling in her heart as it flutters rapidly under the amount of love Beca has for her.

She blows a kiss to Beca backstage once they lock eyes and the singing is over, her smirk matching Beca's mischievous grin and she kind of wishes that Beca was here so she could hug, kiss and dance with her, instead of DJing out on stage where there a good amount of unwanted distance keeping them apart.

" _Ultra, what's up_!?"

Then, in a blink of an eye, out of nowhere, Emily, now dressed in an outfit from Fifth Harmony's wardrobe that shows off every inch of her legs is getting handed a microphone; Chloe didn't even know she was performing tonight and Stacie is pulling out Beca's phone to record  _something_  she isn't too sure of, and everything seems to do a full three sixty spin, sending her into a pool of endless questions as to what on Earth is going on right now.

Music cues up again and it's the opening chords of "Starving," which makes sense as to why Emily starts marching her way up on stage, the crowd going berserk over the surprise guest and it leaves a frozen Chloe to be the star of the show to... _whatever_  it could be that Stacie is recording.

She wants to dance, sing along to the songs her girlfriend created, but she's certain that she's paralyzed by all the sudden change in events and how  _Selena_   _freaking Gomez_ is now on stage, doing a perfectly, beautiful covered version of "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" mash up Beca mixed previously before Diplo switches positions with her at the table, another surprise to join in with the others.

Beca sings along with Selena as she makes her way to the lower part of the stage and she does these cute, dedicated dance moves for Chloe that squeezes out a few chuckles at how insanely adorable she is when she lets her guard down and isn't afraid to have fun.

Suddenly, the crowd goes deathly silent after Selena's verse; the music cuts complete, all the lights around the venue and on stage shut off simultaneously, leaving only the city's buildings to light the area. Confusion hits an all time high for Chloe as she is surrounded by so much silence and it doesn't help that Stacie is smiling like a complete  _psychopath_  as she continues to record what's going on and Aubrey, who Chloe swears is almost on the verge of tears, is standing directly behind her girlfriend, watching the scene unfold with a shine to her eyes.

" _Waiting for the time to pass you by,"_  Out through the darkness, Chloe can hear the melodic vocals of her girlfriend's voice beginning to sing by herself; no music in the background, no crazy, flashing lights on the jumbo screens and no ballistic cheering going on from the crowd as they stand there like frozen zombies. It's actually really bizarre to see first hand the crowd go from insane, jumping hooligans to statues in the mere matter of seconds. " _Hope the winds of change will change your mind. I could give a thousand reasons why, and I know you, and you've got to."_

"What's going on?" Chloe mutters to Stacie and Aubrey but as a response, both of them only point over to the stage where Beca is singing; Aubrey even had the audacity to  _hush_  her, which is super uncool because the two of them definitely know something that she doesn't and won't even inform her about this so-called  _thing_.

At the stage, lights have turned on to give the entire venue a sunset color hue with all the reds, oranges, and yellows, surrounding Beca who instead of singing to the crowd- like she's suppose to be doing-is singing to Chloe, not breaking eye contact, not even taking a second to  _blink_ , but continuing to serenade her from the distance before she is gesturing with her head to come over, crooked smile the brightest thing on stage and Chloe thinks Beca has officially lost her mind.

" _Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow can stay forever young. Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola, underneath the rising sun. I could give a thousand reasons why, but you're going, and you know that,"_ Beca sings in almost a cocky way and if at any other time, Chloe would crumble,  _succumb_  under such a powerful, intoxicating stare being projected by her overly hot girlfriend as she gets seduced from a distance in front of all of Miami.

But she's too numb and too confused to shake her head no, declining the instructions to go up on stage like she wants to do. She belongs right where she is, not out on stage in front of half of America. There's a thing called a fear of large crowds and guilty as charged, she has an extreme case of stage fright and would rather jump off a bridge then to face her fears.

But by the way it looks, tonight might be just  _that_   _night_  to conquer this phobia because Beca isn't letting up so easy.

Stacie has to take charge and kick Chloe's butt to give her a much needed push in the direction of where Beca is continuing to motion her over. With heavy feet and the constant feeling of passing out every step, she slowly makes her appearance present on stage, not breathing the entire way, unsure if it's because she is now under the spotlight in front of  _millions_  of people from all over the world, or because Beca is singing to her with so much emotion,  _also_  in front of millions of people and  _definitely_  has something planned that she didn't happen to run by her.

Out of all the times they possibly had, the crowd decides  _then_  to erupt into an explosion of cheers and whistles when Chloe is fully on stage, her legs feel like jello as she tries to keep them upright to avoid falling on her face and the fear of passing out cold is still very possible. Drones are seen hovering around the crowd and there is an army of security lined up behind the DJ table.

She looks over her shoulder to see Aubrey and Stacie  _vibrating_  with giddiness like two schoolgirls, phone still glued to her and she would really appreciate it if someone told her what the  _heck_  was going on instead of snickering to themselves, keeping her out of the loop and to record her for no apparent reason whatsoever.

She feels like a lost chihuahua shaking non stop in her flip flops and very,  _very_  small under all the attention Beca has now drawn to her. The fear of large crowds has never been something she was able to overcome, especially now, which she thinks that might have made the fear even stronger, even after her high school incident when she scored the lead role in the musical "Footloose" and had a minor panic attack that involved puking in a stage prop before she made her grand entrance on opening night.

And knowing her girlfriend pretty darn well and Beca's extreme hatred for causing a scene (even though she does it quiet frequently, to contradict this) makes her question what it could be now that Beca is planning and happened to involve the biggest cast she has ever been apart of.

" _All you have to do is stay a minute, just take your time. The clock is ticking, so stay. All you have to is wait a second. Your hands on mine. The clock is ticking, so stay."_

Chloe is almost to Beca after feeling like she has been walking on a never ending path for years now and the farther she makes it out on the stage, the more nervous she becomes.

She thinks Beca senses it; the pale in her face and the tremble in her knee caps and quickly once she makes it, a hand finds one of her's, lacing each clammy finger together and suddenly, she doesn't feel all that scared anymore.

However, another hurricane of emotions washes over her when she follows Beca's form descend to the ground in front of her feet, kneeling only on one knee and her hand immediately darts to cover the gaping from her jaw hitting the ground as she feels a fresh set of warm tears stinging the inside of her nose and pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Beca, what are-" she gets choked up by the knot in her throat and the tears already breaking through the little dam they had left to keep them in and the words she was able to say come out muffled due to her hand still cupping over her mouth.

Then Beca's pulling out a small box box from somewhere on her body where  _apparently_  she kept it all night.

And alright, everything is fine- _except_  the fact her heart is racing so fast, beating so incredibly violent against her chest that she is positive passing out is her only option left.

Beca is no longer singing, but she keeps the microphone up close to her mouth. "I'm so in love with you, Chloe," she says and it's so sincere, so genuine and has so much power behind the words that Chloe can basically feel each syllable punch her straight in the gut. "Like, every time I see you, or hear your voice, I still get butterflies in my stomach." she even gestures with her hand above her stomach for dramatic effect, squeezing out a wet chuckle from Chloe in the process. "You're my favorite place to go when I've had a bad day, or a good day and it's safe to say that I consider you my  _home_."

Never before has Chloe ever experienced being physically speechless, where every time she tries to open her mouth to say something, all the words get swallowed up deep inside and the only thing that comes out is incoherent mutters of just  _sounds,_ bits and pieces failing to form an  _actual_  complete sentence.

But leave it to Beca to be the first for everything ( _literally_ ) and make her feel impossibly incapable to speak actual English words.

"We've been through a lot so far, distance being the biggest and farthest one out of all of them, and even though it sucked-God, it  _fucking_  sucked, distance led me here, to Georgia, to spend an amazing life with you," Beca continues, her voice becoming shakier and shakier each word, but never once losing its loud, powerful layer to project. "That I really,  _ **really**_  want to continue," she dangles and Chloe thinks she might've forgot how to breathe,

With the hand not being held gently by Beca, Chloe reaches up to wipe not even half the tears falling from her eyes, which is really just pointless since she can take a rough guess that she is going to be crying and crying  _hard_  for a while.

And Beca's crying too, surprisingly not getting choked up by them either and is still able to project the most sincerity that Chloe has ever heard.

It doesn't come often. Usually it results in a lot of jaw clenching, eye rolling, blowing out mouthfuls of tensed air and avoiding all eye contact. When it does happen, however, Chloe is certain that it's the most beautiful thing she has ever witnessed.

This whole thing is  _beautiful_ ; the sunset, the colorful lights surrounding them, Miami's skyline in the background while Beca pours her heart out on the stage for a reason that Chloe isn't too sure of, but if she were to guess what's about to happen next-which she won't until she is actually sure of it due to the fact it might put her into cardiac rest, or jinx it-she knows exactly where this whole ordeal is heading.

And maybe the whole planned speech full of the sweetest, most sentimental group of words Beca could ever muster together had something to do with her hunch, but she thinks it more so the fact that Beca is currently on one knee, just like in the romantic chick flick movies she watches all the time just to get teased about it and isn't on one knee to tie her shoe.

"I'm not really... _good_  at all this." Briefly, Beca removes one of her hands to gesture through the air around them and Chloe wants to snort hearing this.

For someone not being too " _good_ " at drawing in an audience and charting the most romantic thing a person could do, even beating out Nicholas Sparks, she sure has a natural talent for it.

She reconnects their hands; Chloe nearly faints when she places the softest kiss over her knuckles before speaking again. "But I'm willing to try, if it means that you'll be tagging along with me."

For one, Chloe can vouch for this. Beca is awful at expressing her emotions, resorts to close herself off whenever something is bothering her and immediately pushes away anyone that cares for her, but that was the past Beca. Now, and with the time they had together so far, she's progressed in the most positive way with so much more room to grow.

And it's not only Beca who needs work; she needs it just as much, maybe even more, but together, with Beca by her side holding her hand through all the bumps and uneven turns, she feels  _invincible_ , like nothing could get in her way and she could take over the world if she wanted to.

Beca looks up to her, eyes screaming with love while her face is pale, as if she's about to pass out cold and the feeling is mutual, Chloe concludes by the trembling shake in her knee caps that has radiated throughout her whole body as she waits for the words she is eagerly anticipating to spill out from Beca's mouth. "Chloe Anne Beale, my sunset on the darkest days,"  _Oh my God. Here it comes._  Beca replaces her hands with the little black box, slowly peeling it open to reveal a glimmering diamond ring and has managed to completely skip several beats. "Will you marry me?"

When Beca said at the beginning of the week that she wanted to give her something that no one else has ever given her and something that is for sure unbeatable, never once did she expect this. Out of all the other gifts and surprises, this one by far has shocked her in the best way possible, as it should since she just got proposed to at the largest music festival in the country.

A nasty, hiccup type of laugh that is wet, ugly and just all around unattractive comes out as a response to this world stopping question, her tears and amount of crying she is doing makes it impossible to slip any type of words out. Frantically, without zero hesitation, she nods her head up and down rapidly like a damn bobble head, making sure Beca knows the exact and honest answer to her question since any verbal response is out of the equation.

"Seriously?" Beca at first is shocked and Chloe kinda wants to smack her in the side of the side because she is almost breaking her neck from nodding her head so fast so that should be the answer there, but then Beca is sporting the biggest grin in the history of grins and her own set of happy tears finally break through the dam to stream down her face.

The crowd's applause shakes the entire venue and is so excruciatingly loud that it could wake up all of America and then some, but Chloe is too focused on the Neil Lane, white gold, fourteen karat ring held up in front of her to take, similar to one that she has complimented many times on as she skimmed through magazines and she's taken back even farther by how the Hell Beca could have even  _remembered_  that she loved this specific brand so much.

But this one is  _way_  more special.

On the band silver band, " _2000 Miles_ " is carved around it with Beca's first initial of her name and Chloe's. It's world stopping in beauty and better yet, holds so much significance in such a tiny, little object that it swells Chloe's heart right back up all over again and she's right back to balling her eyes out.

Next thing she knows, the ring that has been given most of her attention is being slipped on to her left hand's ring finger and as the band slips down her knuckles, the chill from the silver hitting her sense, everything around her seems to go mute, like her and Beca are the only ones left in the world right now, just like it should be.

And she kisses Beca like they're the only two left in the world right now as she leans down to where her girlfriend is kneeling, connecting their lips passionately while their tears, snot and crying mix in with each other and though it's not one of their most  _appealing_  kisses in the books, it has definitely worked its way up to being Chloe's most favorite as she is certain a kiss doesn't get any better than this.

It's also a kiss that feels... _different_ , yet still as passionate, still as tender and still full of all the love she has for this girl, but something she wasn't able to do before and is able to do now is call this girl her fiancée-her soon to be  **wife** , and just that little label that holds so much meaning behind the word is enough to make this simple, probably  _thousandth_  kiss they've had together feel just like the first again.

Chloe takes a second to breathe as their foreheads press together, the pads of her thumbs on either side of Beca's face caressing the damped skin. "You do realize how insanely cliche this is, don't you? Asking me to be your wife on my birthday, in front of a giant crowd?" she mutters this, emotions going haywire now thanks to the newly glimmering and overwhelming weight on her ring finger and newly formed bubble stuck in her throat from all the crying. "Something tells me that you are quite the attention seeker, if not by the Lamborghini, definitely by  _this_  little scene and that you've been watching way too much Promposal."

Chuckling softly; Beca knew it was true. "What can I say, you're worth all the cliche gestures and attention," Beca returns with, her eyes having a new type sparkle in them under the glassy tint of unshed tears and it's a sight Chloe has only minimal strength to resist before she's back to kissing Beca again, pouring everything she has left into the kiss and hoping it will be enough to make up for all the lost words she was unable to produce over the last few minutes.

And without much control over her raging actions, the kiss is the farthest from gentle and wouldn't be too surprised if the both of them separate with two forming bruises over their lips, but that's the least of her worries and could honestly care less, especially when Beca rises from the ground and takes Chloe's lower half with her and uses a surprising amount of strength to lift her legs off the ground to hook around her waistcoat spinning them in circles as they soak in every second of the kiss.

A recorded version of "Stay" now with instrumentals cues backup thanks to Diplo now operating the table and all the stage effects; the strobe and flashing lights on the screens, the smoke outlining the stage, and the lasers shooting in every direction across the crowd turn on once again and it's Beca who tears herself away from the kiss this time, using one of her hands to lace together with Chloe's before leading the both of them up to the DJ table instead of backstage.

Up there, Diplo envelopes both of them into a tight hug that is quickly followed by Selena and Emily, who are all tears and are just as big of mess as Chloe is, she is sure. They aren't the only ones expressing their emotions out in the open, thanks to Beca's big scene that touched every single person in this damn state; Aubrey and Stacie, still recording the whole thing are bawling from backstage and now Chloe understands why there was a camera on her face the entire time and  _also_  why this specific birthday had such a turn out that  _nobody_  wanted to miss.

Chances are she'll be tagged (if not already) in hundreds of posts on social media from the proposal. It wouldn't shock her if the short intermission was already trending worldwide on Twitter, if she's being completely honest. Young, DJ sensation and hottest music producer in the industry finally puts a ring on it as she pops the big question midway through her set at Ultra Music Festival Miami to middle school teacher, Chloe Beale, and the answer was  _yes_.

Yeah, now that is definitely a headliner people wouldn't want to miss.

She waves to Aubrey and Stacie from where she is on stage, more tears fall out when she lock eyes with her best friend's, knowing right then just how happy Aubrey is for her. She also has a lot of questions to ask those two troublemakers as they for sure knew this whole plan beforehand and didn't once mention it, which was for the best, she guesses. Surprised would be an understatement on how she truly felt when Beca asked her to be her wife.

She now wonders who else knew might have know about this little "plan."

Diplo, Selena and Emily all scream over the music their own individual "congratulations" as best as they could, along with a few more emotional hugs before allowing Beca back control of the table. There might have been quite the delay in the performance, but it's still her set to perform and Chloe wants to give Beca her space to finish so she doesn't distract her or something, but when she makes a flinch to move back to where she originally was standing before the whole scene went down, the grip around her hand tightens and Beca makes sure she isn't going anywhere as she continues doing what she does best with all the fancy technology, puppeteering the crowd to the beat of the music while her heart swells ten sizes inside her chest as she leans her head on Beca's shoulder.

And she stays, just like the song, just like she wants to and just like she always  _has_ wanted to, only difference now is that there's a visual reminder on her finger that gives her all the reasons in the world to  _ **stay**_.

" _ **All you have to do is stay a minute**_

_**Just take your time** _

_**The clock is ticking, so stay** _

_**All you have to is wait a second** _

_**Your hands on mine** _

_**The clock is ticking, so stay** _

_**All you have to do is stay"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly anticipated (longggggg) chapter my friends and I hope it all held up to your expectations! It's all what you deserve for waiting for so long, so again, I thank you lovelies :) I have lots planned with this two as we venture through their new lives together. The wedding, the honeymoon, the kids. All of it I'm so excited to write and I hope you all are excited to read. Let me know if there is anything specific you guys want and don't forget to review! Follow me on Tumblr, omACAgee and come talk to me :)
> 
> Songs Mentioned:
> 
> Starving- Zedd feat. Hailee Steinfeld
> 
> Closer- The Chainsmokers
> 
> All We Know- The Chainsmokers
> 
> Stay- Zedd feat. Alessia Clara
> 
> That's What I like- Bruno Mars
> 
> Another Life- David Guetta feat. Ester Dean
> 
> Break Free- Zedd feat. Ariana Grande

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Mentioned:  
> Party Monsters- The Weeknd  
> No Problem- Chance the Rapper  
> Starving- Hailee Steinfeld  
> Black Beatles, Confessions, & No Problem Mashup-Alex Aiono & William Singe
> 
> A/N: Fun chapter to write! Glad I can continue writing cute little bits and pieces with these girls. I know lots of you still are dying to read about Beca's proposal, so don't worry! That will be coming up in future oneshots. If you haven't already, go check out the main story 2000 Miles on my page. Also, follow me on Tumblr (omACAgee) for updates, prompt ideas and just to chat about how big of sluts we are for domesticated Bechloe! :)


End file.
